Untouchable
by master-manipulator
Summary: AU. Set in the mid 1930's, just after the repeal of Prohibition. Lisbon and her team set out to catch a serial bomber. The usual pairings apply...eventually. LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mentalist fic so I hope I don't screw up too bad. Please let me know if I do. Just a few notes so there is no confusion. The time period is set during the mid-thirties just after Prohibition had been repealed. I got inspired when The Untouchables came on TV, so that's where the idea came from. Lisbon is posing as a man (her reasons will be explained), and nobody, even her own team, knows that she's a female. Not too much OOC, I don't think. I think the rest speaks for itself. Enjoy! Always grateful for Reviews, they help out a lot.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters although I would love to have my own personal Patrick Jane lying on my couch:)  
**

Marty James sighed loudly as the breakfast crowd finally began to thin out in his small cafe. He wiped the bar top down as the customer who had been sitting there gathered his things and left. As he was walking out the door, he stopped to hold it open for a thin, middle aged man who was walking in. The man wore a pin-striped suit and had a menacing look about him. Marty already knew who he was and wasn't happy to see him.

"Hey, Marty." The man bellied up to the counter, setting his briefcase on the stool next to him. "How's business?"

Marty sniffed. "Good."

Giving him a crooked smile, the man leaned closer over the counter. "It would be better if you could keep the riffraff out you know. For a, uh, small fee, I could help you out with that."

"I already told that other guy that your boss sent over that I wasn't interested. Now get the hell out of my shop."

The man stepped back giving a dramatic bow. "It's your loss." Marty scowled as the man left, it was already too late when he noticed the briefcase still at the bar.

The suited man quickly left the cafe and walked across the street. He quickly hopped into the passenger seat of a cream colored Packard Six and nodded to the driver. He glanced at his watch and looked back at the small shop on the corner. The sudden explosion was no surprise to him as the building erupted into a ball of flames. As a crowd began to form around the blazing fire, no one noticed the car disappearing into the morning traffic.

Theresa Lisbon looked at herself in the mirror, still wrapped in her bath towel, her hair soaking and slicked back barely falling over her ears. She hated wearing her hair short, it was very unbecoming, but she knew that she had no other option at this moment in time. Posing as a man was the only way that she would get any respect in the field, because women just weren't allowed to be police officers, much less Special Agents. If the rest of her team found out that she was a woman, she'd be laughed out of her office and tossed out on her butt. She already got enough flack for her small stature, but her impeccable record generally kept the wolves at bay.

She fit her round glasses snugly behind her ears. The lenses were just glass but she wore them to add to her masculine façade. Sighing loudly, she slipped into her slacks. She didn't mind wearing a suit so much. Wrapping her chest in gauze to flatten it out was another story. After donning her button down shirt, vest, and jacket, she slipped into her dress shoes and grabbed her hat off the stand before leaving her apartment. She quickly put her fedora on as the sun glared at her when she reached the street. The streets of Sacramento were surprisingly laid back compared to her hometown of Chicago. She had only lived in California for six months but she loved the slow going atmosphere.

Not having a car, she was glad that her office was only nine short blocks away. She walked cheerily along, having a feeling that it was going to be a most interesting day. As she moved quickly along she noticed that she was nearing Third Street, and her smile turned to an annoyed scowl. Just up the block, on the other side of the street she could see the larger than life sign that she passed everyday.

**Patrick Jane, **

**World Renowned Psychic, Fortuneteller, and Medium**

**Also sells magical potions, amulets, and books**

Patrick Jane. The very thought of the man made her skin crawl. He was a laughable man who would sell his own mother for a dime in Lisbon's opinion. She had made the mistake of actually stopping and engaging him when she had first arrived in town. He had pinned her for an easterner as soon as she opened her mouth, and just as easily informed her that she was a cop and had moved to town for a new job. She had wanted to slap him so bad it hurt at the way her gazed at her like he knew something that she didn't. Instead she settled for calling him something like a worthless, piece of shit and a fake who preyed on grieving souls just to make a buck. He had been smiling the whole time; that incredible sickeningly sweet smile. By that time she was passed the point of slapping him and was reaching for her gun. Lucky for him his next client had arrived at that moment. From that time on, she had chosen to walk on the other side of the street.

Lisbon quickened her pace to get past his shop as quickly as possible. She didn't believe in psychics and had no need to associate with such nonsense. To her they were nothing more than second rate circus performers. She had almost gotten by when Jane stepped out onto the sidewalk and lit a cigarette. He saw her before she could duck into the shadows. He grinned big at her and waved. Standing there, without his jacket, with his sleeves rolled to his elbows and his annoyingly bright purple vest unbuttoned, Lisbon caught herself almost thinking that he was a very handsome man. She snorted at the absurd thought. He would be attractive if he wasn't such an arrogant bastard. She pointedly ignored his greeting and moved quickly down the street.

By the time she had reached the police station she had already put Jane out of her mind and she felt her spirits rising again. She loved her job and could never see herself doing anything else. It was not long after she graduated from the academy that she was quickly promoted up through the ranks of her department. When she was offered the job in Sacramento to head up the new Special Crimes Unit, she jumped at the chance.

She trekked up the three flights of stairs, finally arriving to the open area of the department known as the bullpen. The room was filled with scattered desks and filing cabinets.

"Hey boss." Wayne Rigsby looked up from the file he was reading on an old leather couch that someone had moved into the area. Lisbon hated that couch. She felt it unnecessary and unprofessional to have it there, but it had been there when she arrived on her first day of work so she left it.

She nodded cordially at him not breaking her stride. "Rigsby." She had hand picked her team herself. Working the beat in Chicago, especially during the trying time of prohibition, had taught her not to trust anyone, even cops. So she had gone straight to the academy and recruited Wayne Rigsby. It was well known in Chicago that if you wanted an honest cop, you got to them before anyone else could. Her other recruit had been a very different story. While Kimball Cho had been born and raised in California, there was little tolerance for anyone who came from a different culture, especially eastern Asia. As for herself, Lisbon had it beat into her head by her father that people are people regardless of what background they come from. Since no one else seemed anxious to work with Cho, she had brought him to her team. To her delight, Rigsby had given little regard to Cho's race and the two had become fast friends. They had soon proven themselves as great assets.

She had barely settled in at her desk when Cho hurried in making a bee line for her desk. "Hey, Boss."

"What have I told you guys about knocking?" Lisbon scolded him.

"Sorry," Cho said sheepishly and handed her a piece of paper. "This just came up from Minnelli."

"Really," She scanned the note before jumping up.

With Cho behind her she marched out of her office and through the bullpen. "Rigsby," She snapped. "Let's go."

Rigsby took no time jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket off his desk. "What's up?" He asked falling in behind them.

"There's been another bombing downtown."

**That's it, hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Enter Patrick Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, your words were very encouraging and made me all warm and fuzzy. In all seriousness, I'm glad you are enjoying. Just a couple of things, I have purposefully side stepped the whole wife and kid thing (for the time being) so for anyone who's wondering. It will figure in later in the story, but it's going to be a little different from the show (but not much). And alghough Patrick is a little more OOC than I would like, it just seems that given the time period, he would act a little different (but not much) ;) So, yeah, I'll shut up now and let you guys read. **

**Please review...good or bad, it still puts a big stupid, Jane-ish grin on my face.  
**

Patrick Jane kissed Katie Langley's hand and gave her his most charming grin as he escorted her to the door. Missy Langley was an attractive woman in her mid thirties who had come to Jane to find out if her husband was cheating on her. Much to her dismay, Jane had confirmed her suspicions. She had come to him when one of her friends, a regular client and true believer, had referred her. In fact, most of Jane's clients were women. Usually, bored, rich housewives with nothing better to do. Jane was empathetic to their problems and had no reservations about handing out compliments. It was even a usual occurrence for the women to offer him other compensation beyond the regular monetary fee for his services. As a result, he had quickly earned a reputation as a letch. He didn't really mind all that much, but if the truth be known there was only a small handful of clients with whom he had gotten romantically involved, and an even smaller percentage of those were actually just sexual relationships.

Katie dabbed her eyes once more with her handkerchief and smiled back at him. "Thank you, so much Mr. Jane."

"Patrick." He said in almost a whisper.

She blushed like a school girl. "Patrick."

She giggled as he offered her his arm and escorted her outside to her waiting car. Her driver jumped out and hurried to help his employer into the Rolls Royce. As he closed her door, she rolled down the window. "Thank you." She waved as the car pulled out into traffic.

He treated her to one of his finest grins. "Always a pleasure, my dear." He brought two fingers to his lips and blew her a kiss dramatically. When she was out of sight, he sighed heavily and retrieved a cigarette out of his vest pocket. He blew the first puff out slowly and shook his head. It was not unknown to him what most people thought of his profession. When he had come to Sacramento only five years ago, the townspeople had nearly run him out of town screaming something about the devil and witchcraft. It had blown over quickly when Prohibition gave them something more important to think about. He had taken the opportunity to settle in to the city and by the time Prohibition had been repealed, he had become a staple of the community.

Still, there were the folks who accused him of being a fake, and of course they were right. Patrick's logic was that if people were willing to give him money to make them feel better, then he had no more to be ashamed of than the physicians who overcharge for their services. After all, he was simply looking out for the psychological welfare of his clients.

"Mr. Jane!" A small boy of twelve came barreling down the sidewalk nearly knocking over an elderly lady with her shopping bags. "Sorry, ma'am." He stopped briefly to tip his paper boy's hat, before hurrying to where Jane stood. "Mr. Jane!"

"What's up, Mouse?" Jane smiled at the kid, whose real name happened to be Robert Malloy.

"Something's happened downtown. Another explosion."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Mouse shrugged. "The police just got there. Over on Maple." He pointed in the general direction.

Jane nodded silently, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin. "Thanks kid." He pressed the money into Mouse's hand and nodded. "Don't spend it all in one place." Mouse grinned at him and took off down the street. Jane had met mouse three years earlier when the kid had tried to pick his pocket. He had taken pity on the boy and they even became friends. Now Mouse earned his keep by running errands for Jane including keeping him apprised of the goings on around the city.

Glancing at his pocket watch, Jane smiled to himself. He still had time before his next appointment. As he put his watch back in his vest pocket, his fingers brushed the cold piece of metal that rested there. He fingered the ring thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the business at hand. He hurried into his shop, shrugged into his jacket and hid his blond curls under his suede fedora, then put a sign in the door that he was closed. After locking the door, he walked quickly in the direction of Maple Street.

Patrick Jane had an insatiable sweet tooth for crime scenes. While reading and figuring out bored housewives made him a good living, a good crime scene was the ultimate puzzle for him. Who did it? What was their motive? How did they pull it off? Was it business or personal? So many questions that needed to be answered. Jane had often wondered why he had gone into his chosen profession rather that joining the police force, but he knew the answer. Police work in itself was fascinating to him. It was all the rules and regulations that he had a hard time with.

When he reached Maple, there was still a throng of people gathered. Heathens, he thought, always anxious to see a tragedy. It occurred to him that human nature dictated that if something bad happened, people had to stop and look out of morbid curiosity. Still, he found himself a spot on the outer edge of the crowd and watched.

Lisbon watched anxiously as the remaining flames were doused. They had managed to keep the crowd back far enough for the work crews to get in and put out the fire. There wasn't a lot left of the small café. Most of it had gone up in flames, including any evidence and most of the victims' remains. She sighed loudly. This had been the third major bombing in that year, and they were never able to get any clues from the sites. It was frustrating as hell.

"Anything?" She asked Rigsby and Cho as they appeared out of what was left of the building.

"Nothing, Boss." Rigsby voiced as Cho simply shook his head.

"Damn." Lisbon said under her breath. "This is really getting to be…" She stopped as she noticed someone over her team's shoulder skulking around the crime scene. The man was walking slowly around the perimeter of the building, his head down. Suddenly, he stooped to pick something up out of the ashes. Goddamn reporters, Lisbon cursed to herself as she marched to where the man was standing up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She chastised her hands on her hips.

The man lifted his head to reveal two bright blue eyes smiling at her. "Good day, Agent Lisbon."

"Jane!" She said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her glare and continued examining the burnt out building. "Oh, you know me, I like a good puzzle."

She crossed her arms. "There is no puzzle without any pieces, Jane."

"Au contraire," He grinned at her at her sudden defensive posture. "Those are the best kinds."

To his surprise, Lisbon walked right up to him until they stood toe to toe, and looked him straight in the eye. "Look, Jane, if you don't get your ass out of my crime scene, I'll have you arrested for interfering with an investigation."

Jane faltered for only a second at the unexpected confrontation, but quickly recovered. "Okay, Agent Lisbon." He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going." He had only taken a few steps before he turned back to her. "By the way, Lisbon, I found this," He tossed something at her.

She snatched it out of the air and fingered the object. It was a matchbook. "I don't smoke."

"It was on top of that pile of ash, but wasn't burned up in the fire." He shook his head. "Interesting." With that, he turned and walked away.

As he made his way back towards his shop, he thought about the still new Head Agent of the Special Crimes Unit and smiled. She was a spit-fire for sure and wasn't backing down from anybody. It mattered very little to Jane that she chose to dress like a man and have a man's career. If she could handle the job, then more power to her. As for himself, he was fairly certain that she could kick his ass, and while he had good fun in driving her crazy, he would never really want to piss her off. He did find it very interesting that her own team members, and everyone else for that matter, were apparently oblivious to what was obvious to Jane.

At the crime scene, Rigsby and Cho walked up to Lisbon only after Jane was well on his way. Nobody got under the boss's skin like Patrick Jane, and getting caught in the crossfire was never worth it. "What did he want this time?" Lisbon examined the match book turning it over in her hand. She opened it up and saw that it had a telephone number scrawled on the inside cover.

"Nothing, as usual." Lisbon spat, as she pocketed the matchbook. "Let's get back." She turned and stomped off.

Cho and Rigsby followed a few steps behind. "You think Jane found something?" Rigsby asked Cho quietly.

He shrugged. "It's possible. But you know the Boss, he hates Jane."

Rigsby nodded knowingly. It was a well known fact that Lisbon hated Jane, although they never really knew why. Jane had the uncanny ability of showing up unexpectedly at crime scenes and often was able to find evidence that anyone else would have simply overlooked. Cho had once said that he thought there was some sort unspoken competition between Jane and their boss; mostly coming from Lisbon.

Carlo Santos exited the black car and scanned his desolate surroundings. He hurried along the sidewalk that led to the three story house as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him. Even though the sun was not even at its peak sweat poured down his fat neck and when he reached the protection of the porch he pulled out a handkerchief and mopped his brow.

The front door opened and pretty, busty blond stuck her head out. She scowled at the sweaty little man and quickly stepped back inside. He could hear her talking to someone in the hallway. Not a minute later, Carlos backed up as a large burly man knocked the screen open with a bang, and held the door while a smaller, more genteel looking man moved walked out.

"Mr. Harmon," Carlos wiped his face again.

Daniel Harmon sat in a rocking chair and lit his cigar. He narrowed his eyes at Carlos. "Well?"

"The whole place was burned to the ground." He chuckled. "I gotta tell ya, Mr. Harmon, whoever is making your artillery these days is doing a bang up job." He laughed at his own quip, but was quickly silenced when Harmon leveled his gaze at him, clearly not amused. Nervously, he fumbled in his pocket and fished out a cigarette. He started patting down his pockets before giving a sheepish shrug. "I, uh, seem to have lost my matches. Do you mind?"

Harmon silently handed Santos his lighter and watched as he lit his cigarette. "What about the Special Crimes Unit?"

"I was hanging around there all morning, they don't got nothin'."

A wicked grin spread across his face. "Good. Now maybe when we offer the other businesses in the area our protective services, they'll accept."

Lisbon sighed loudly as she sunk down in her office chair, her feet on her desk. It had been almost lunchtime when they finally got back to the office. After sending out for sandwiches to shut Rigsby up about his wining stomach, she had spent most of the afternoon on finishing up some paperwork from their last case while Cho and Rigsby interviewed some potential witnesses to the explosion. By the time the last sheet of paper had her signature, it was past six. She glanced out the window and saw the brilliant orange and gold tones that signified dusk.

"Hey Boss," Cho stuck his head in the door.

"Did you forget something, Cho?" She knew it was petty, but she had a crazy pet peeve about knocking before coming in.

Cho sighed inwardly. "Sorry, Sir."

"Never mind," she shook her head. "What is it?"

"We're done with the last witness."

Lisbon sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Did you get anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nobody saw anything. I also talked to the owner's wife, Mrs. James, she says she didn't know of any problems he was having."

"That's not surprising. Most men don't tell their wives about bad business."

Cho raised an eyebrow. "You think this was business related."

She stacked the finished papers on her desk. "Seems to be. If it was personal, it would have a more personal touch."

"So what now?" He watched her expectantly.

Lisbon glanced at the clock on her wall and suddenly felt very tired. She sighed audibly. "Let's call it a day. There's nothing else we can do that can't wait til tomorrow."

He nodded and started out the door then suddenly turned back to her. "Don't worry, Boss. We'll get these guys."

She simply nodded. "Who's worried?"

With a slight grin, Cho disappeared into the bullpen, closing the door behind him. Lisbon dropped her head into her hands. She wished she was as confident as she sounded. The truth was that they were no closer to finding the bombers now than they were six months ago. She slammed her hand on the desk and stood up quickly.

"I need a drink." She said to the empty office. With a quick straightening of her desk, she was soon on her way down the flight of stairs to the outside world.

**SO, that's it for. For everyone who's worried, our darling red head, Grace, will be making an entrance soon. And it will be one hell of an entrance. So please be patient.**

**Please review....tell me what you like, what you don't, and definitly give me suggestions...i love collaboration.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone for your reviews, really, you're too kind. But I love you all for it. This chapter is really just some character development between Jane and Lisbon, so nobody else is in it. It wasn't suppose to be, but well that's how it goes. Sorry. They will be back in the next chapter though, honest engine. And for those still patiently waiting for Grace, she is on her way, I promise. That being said...enjoy.** **And remember....review, review, review!!!**

The sun had already begun to set, casting long, lazy shadows on the streets of Sacramento. Lisbon walked slowly down the street; most of the zeal that she had arrived with that morning had drained out of her. While most of the shops along the route home were closed for the evening, she knew that there were a few restaurants that stayed open for late dinners. She also knew that most of them had bars. She had never been out after hours in Sacramento, usually preferring to curl up with a good book before turning in early. Tonight, however, she felt like drowning the day's frustrations in a couple of drinks.

Just ahead, she spotted a restaurant with its lights still on and people still dining inside. It looked a little upscale for her taste but she figured what the hell, she was just going in for a drink anyway. Standing outside the door, she made sure to tuck her hair up under her hat and adjust her glasses.

"You don't want to go in there." The deep voice in her ear made her jump and instinctively feel for her Glock under her coat. She spun around to stare right in the face of Patrick Jane.

"Jane." She gritted her teeth while he grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat. "What the hell...?"

"This place is a little too pretentious for your taste."

Lisbon crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What do you know about my tastes?"

He continued to smile at her. "More than you know, Agent Lisbon. You want a drink, right?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let me guess, you're a martini drinker." She sighed and nodded. "Great, I know a great place down the corner. The drinks are stronger, and the liquor's cheaper."

"Forget it, Jane. I am not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?" His arrogant smile faltered slightly.

"Because I don't like you." She ground through her teeth, hoping that he would get the hint.

"What have I ever done to you?" He bent slightly to look right into Lisbon's eyes, looking slightly hurt. "Come on, Agent Lisbon, lightened up and come with me."

She was taken aback slightly by his intense gaze. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, returning his stare. "Fine! Let's go."

Suddenly his full on grin returned and Lisbon was sure that she had just agreed to more than she bargained for. "Follow me."

Lisbon fell into step next to him as he led her back the way she had come, making very little conversation. He turned down a dimly lit alley, and she began to feel a little apprehensive. Halfway down the ally he stopped at a door. He turned and smiled at her again. "This way."

He opened the door and Lisbon was bombarded by loud music and the aimless chatter of the patrons inside. It opened up into a large, dark smoke filled room with tables of people scattered around a large dance floor. Lisbon was overwhelmed by the haze and the loud music coming from the band on the far side of the bar. They were playing an upbeat swing song by the Andrew Sisters. She couldn't remember the name. She turned to see Jane watching the energetic couples on the dance floor while he swayed to the music.

"Where the hell are we?" Lisbon found that she had to raise her voice a notch.

"It used to be a speakeasy. They're legitimate now. I know the owner."

Lisbon couldn't keep the sneer off her face. "Of course you do."

Jane chuckled. "Lighten up, Lisbon." He motioned for her to follow him as he made his way through the throng of people to the bar.

Behind the bar, a straight backed man who looked like he had been dipped in starch from head to toe was busy making drinks, giving them a curt nod as they bellied up. They were fortunate enough to find two seats, which they quickly took.

"Well, hello there." A sugary voice purred behind them. Lisbon turned to see a very busty blond snake her arm around Jane's neck to rest on his shoulders. She grinned stupidly at him. "It's been a while Patrick."

He simply smiled back at her. "That it has Medda." Then he turned to Lisbon. "Agent Lisbon, Medda Starkey. Owner and operator of this lovely establishment."

Medda beamed at her while Lisbon did her best to keep her head low to avoid too much scrutiny. "Nice to meet you." Medda cooed. "Marcus!" She called over the bar, the bartender glanced at her. "Give Mr. Jane and his friend whatever they want." He nodded. Then she turned her attention back to Jane, touching her nose to his. "It's on the house, Darlin."

Lisbon was decidedly uncomfortable with the display and quickly said. "That's not necessary."

As if she only just remembered that Lisbon was still there, Medda jumped back. "Nonsense, it's all taken care of…and if you guys need anything else…" She winked at Lisbon. "Anything at all, let me know."

"Thanks Medda." Jane smiled as she disappeared into the crowd, and then turned back to Lisbon. "Told you I knew the owner."

Lisbon was unimpressed. "SO you said." While she tried to fake disinterest, she couldn't help but wonder how well Jane actually knew Ms. Starkey. Her attention turned back to the bar when Marcus cleared his throat in front of her.

"Oh, I'll have…" she glanced sideways at Jane who only grinned at her. "A dry martini, please."

"And I'll have a Manhattan, easy on the bitters." Marcus nodded and was off again.

Being in no mood for conversation, Lisbon turned her attention toward the band that was starting a new song. IT was made up of the standard clarinet, trombone, saxophone, trumpet, and piano. In front of the players stood three striking women, one red head flanked on either side by a couple of brunettes. They sang in a sweet three part harmony, prompting the patrons to get out on the dance floor.

"Do you dance?"

She turned to Jane and looked at him like he had just asked her the stupidest question in the world. "What kind of question is that?" Looking at him, Lisbon suddenly realized that she was going to have to be extra careful around Patrick Jane. Between his personal questions and his disarming gaze, it would be easy to forget that she was pretending to be someone else. It occurred to her that she could see why it was easy for women to open up to him.

"I was just making small talk." He shrugged, sipping his drink.

"Well, don't." She snapped with a little more venom than she intended.

"Mr. Jane?" The high pitch voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Lisbon.

Jane turned around again. "Mrs. Langley." Lisbon couldn't be sure but she was sure that she heard a slight rise in Jane's pitch which made her curious. For his part, Jane was a little more than surprised to see Katie Langley in that sort of establishment. "How are you?" It was a moot question because by the glassy eyes and the slurred speech, anyone in the bar could see how she was doing.

"My friends and I are celebrating." Katie pointed to a nearby table where three women who didn't look unlike Katie herself. When Jane glanced over at them they giggled and waved. Lisbon rolled her eyes, feeling like she wanted to throw up.

"Oh, yeah, what are you celebrating?"

She grinned at him, leaning heavily on his shoulder. He could smell liquor on her breath. "I left my husband today. And it's all thanks to you." She poked him in the arm before standing up straight again. It was then that she noticed Lisbon. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Katie Langley this is…" He laughed suddenly, leaning over to Lisbon. "I don't even know your first name."

Lisbon set her jaw. "I don't find it relevant."

"Come on, it's rude not to introduce someone by their first name."

She sighed heavily, hating him for putting her on the spot. "Terry." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jane grinned again. "Katie Langley…Special Agent Terry Lisbon."

Katie perked up. "Ooo…an officer of the law." She gave her a sloppy smile. "Very nice." Almost as an afterthought, she turned back to Jane. "Patrick, would you and your friend like to join us at our table?"

He glanced at Lisbon who had gone stark white. Obviously she was more than a little apprehensive about joining a table full of horny women who wanted nothing more than to get drunk and grope the two of them; possibly more. "Thank you for the offer, Katie. But we're actually discussing some business, so we'll have to decline."

Katie pouted visibly for a moment, and then smiled again. "Okay," She ran a finger from Jane's ear down to his chin. "But the offer's on the table." She winked at both of them again and stumbled her way back to her waiting friends.

Lisbon breathed out loudly. Thank God Jane had some sense about him. She eyed him as he nonchalantly sipped his drink, his back now to the boring eyes of the ladies behind him. "You are more than welcome to join them if you want to."

He chuckled looking at her with genuine surprise in his eyes. "No thanks. I think those ladies are a little more than even I can handle."

To her surprise, Lisbon felt her lips curve into a small smile.

"Ah ha…the big, tough Agent Lisbon can smile." This time he could have sworn that she almost blushed. "So, now that I know your first name, can I call you…?"

"Don't push your luck, Jane." She glared at him, but couldn't seem to make the rest of her expression as stern.

"Right."

"Help! Somebody help!" A sudden shriek from the front entrance abruptly cut the music off and drew the attention of the entire bar. The owner of the scream was a young woman in her early twenties who was sobbing hysterically between screeches. Lisbon was the first to react sliding off of her barstool and pushing through the crowd, Jane hot on her heels.

"Police, everyone out of the way."

By the time they reached the entrance the girl was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lisbon dropped to her knees to examine the girl. Her hands were covered in blood as was her matted brown hair. She was screeching beyond control. Lisbon grabbed her wrists and shook her.

"Ma'am, please, I need you to calm down." Nothing she said seemed to calm the girl. She felt a hand on hers and turned to see Jane kneeling beside her.

"Let me." He said simply.

While she would love nothing more than to tell him to get back, her instinct told her that he might be able to help. She sat back on her heels and allowed him access. Jane took the girl's hand in his and began gently massaging the area between her thumb and forefinger in a circular motion. He leaned close to her ear and spoke in a voice so soft that if she hadn't been sitting right next to him Lisbon would not have been able to hear him.

"Shhh…" He whispered. "Listen to my voice. Focus on what I'm telling you. It's only you and me here. You can trust me. I want to help you. You believe that, right?" Sniffling loudly, the girl stopped her thrashing and nodded numbly. "Good," he continued. "That's very good. Now, I want you to relax, this nice man right here is going to ask you some questions, okay? But I'm right here with you. You are going to be safe." She nodded again.

Jane turned to Lisbon who watched him in awe and nodded to her. Lisbon swallowed hard and moved back toward the girl. "What's your name?"

"M-Marla."

"Okay, Marla. I want you to tell me what happened."

Marla started to cry again, but Jane began massaging her hand again and she remained calm. "She's-she's dead!" She collapsed into another crying fit.

Lisbon looked tensely at Jane. "Who, Marla. Who's dead?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

Marla pointed out the door. "In the alley."

Before anyone could respond, Lisbon was on her feet and out the door.

"Medda!" Jane called to the owner who was standing nearby. "Take care of her." Medda knelt next him, and he turned to Marla. "Marla, I'm going to leave you with my friend, Medda, alright? She's going to take good care of you." The girl nodded and Jane handed her over to his friend.

Jane jumped up and sprinted out the door, following in Lisbon's footsteps. The cool night air was welcome as he glanced around for any sign the agent. "Lisbon." He called. There was no answer, but his instincts told him that she had gone to the right. He hurried down the alley and turned to corner, stopping dead in his tracks. The scene before him made his blood run cold.

The first thing his saw was Agent Lisbon standing rigid as a rod. Then he saw the woman's body laying in a pool of blood. And she was definitely dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon was glad that she was the first one to find the body. She had worked countless homicides in her time at the Chicago office, but dealing with death, especially the most heinous ones never seemed to get any easier. Her stomach turned as she stared at the violent scene, causing her to swallow hard to get rid of the metal taste in her mouth. There was blood everywhere.

"Lisbon." She barely even registered that someone was calling her. It was when she heard hurried footsteps behind her that she straightened her shoulders and put on her game face.

When Jane rounded the corned, he stopped abruptly. He had expected to find a dead body, but he wasn't prepared for the violent nature in which the person had died. The woman was lying in a fetal position with her hands resting on her stomach, her dress hiked up around her waist. Jane felt his stomach sour, but unlike Lisbon who had years of training herself to hold it together, he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He turned suddenly, sprinting to the other side of the alley and lost his lunch and dinner in one swift stroke.

Lisbon glanced at him, but decided to allow him his privacy. She had, in fact, lost it the first time she had seen a dead body. Most people did, in her experience. She walked around the body, trying to get a better look. The woman was lying in a pool of blood; a lot of blood. As Lisbon walked around, she saw the open wound at the woman's neck. Her neck had been slit from ear to ear, leaving an eerie smile underneath her chin.

"She bled to death." She said to Jane when he finally joined her.

He simply nodded sheepishly.

She gave him a wan smile. "It's okay. It's happens to a lot of people."

Her statement didn't really help his embarrassment, but as she knelt down by the body for a closer look, Jane was amazed at how easily she was able to push aside her emotions to do her job. It was obvious to him that the scene affected her, but she put on a stern mask of indifference so that she could be objective in her assessment. He decided that he had a lot of respect for that.

Sounds began to filter down the alley way. The voices and footsteps grew louder and Lisbon knew that they would have a crowd on their hands soon. She stood quickly and moved toward the noise, effectively cutting off the crowd from the bar.

"I need everyone to stay back. This is a police crime scene."

Suddenly, several people starting talking to her at once.

"Who is she?"

"What happened?"

"How did she die?"

Lisbon raised her hands to silence them. "We will have to conduct an investigation to find out the answers to those questions."

Jane watched as Medda pushed her way to the front of the crowd, followed by a woman whom he recognized as the red headed singer from the bar. She peered past Lisbon at the crime scene, seemingly a little more interested than the rest of the crowd. Jane watched, curious, as the woman saw the body. The look of horror in her eyes went beyond that of the shock to a normal spectator. Her already fair skin turned a sickly milky color as she gasped audibly.

Jane started to move toward the crowd to talk to her, when she suddenly turned and, pushing through the crowd, fled the scene. He knew that he would never make it through the throng of onlookers to catch her so he quickly gave up pursuit. His instincts, which were rarely off, told him that he would see her again.

"Jane." He turned to Lisbon. She was still keeping the crowd back. "Keep these people away from the crime scene." Then she addressed Medda. "I need to use your phone." Medda nodded and led the way back toward the bar.

"Alright, everyone." Jane held his hands up, catching the crowd's attention. "What we're looking at here is the murder of a young woman, who had her throat cut. It's gruesome and horrifying, but if you all really want to come and have a look, go ahead."

A few of women gasped while the men scrunched up their noses, shaking their heads. The crowd quickly began to disperse, and Jane allowed himself a small smile that his plan had worked. He knew that most people liked the idea of being involved in other's tragedies, but if given the opportunity to get up close and personal, they'd rather just mind their own business and stay out of it.

When most of the onlookers had moved on, he went back to the scene. The churning in his stomach was beginning to subside, and he was able to take a closer look at the body. It occurred to Jane that the position of the body was awkward given the circumstances of her death. It couldn't put his finger on it, but in the back of his mind, he knew something wasn't right.

"What happened to the crowd?" Lisbon was back and looking around the alley in amazement.

Jane shrugged. "Simple psychology, Agent Lisbon." She raised an eyebrow skeptically and he smiled. "Offered to give them a closer look. They politely declined."

Lisbon caught herself almost smiling again and mentally kicked herself as a reminder to keep her guard up around Jane.

"So what now?"

She shook her head, giving the corpse another once over. "I called the M.E. He should be here soon, and an ambulance. There will be more cops here soon to comb the area for anything we may have missed. And your friend, Medda is getting the names of the people at the bar, just in case." She leaned against the alley wall and watched Jane curiously as he continued to examine the body. "You can go home now, Jane. I'll wait here for the M.E."

Jane was taken aback by her sudden dismissal. "That's it?"

Unsure what response he was looking for, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you for your help." When he didn't react, she frowned in confusion as he stared at her. "Was there something else?"

He blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. Lisbon was not so subtly telling him that she didn't want his help. It's just as well, he thought. Suddenly he felt very tired, and he needed some time to process all the information he had collected anyway. A long night of staring at his bedroom ceiling should give him the clarity he needed to fit the pieces together.

"No." He finally said.

Lisbon looked at him with a strange look on her face. She apparently had expected him to try and argue with her. Good, he chuckled to himself, keep her guessing. He nodded politely at her. "Good night, Agent Lisbon. It's been…educational."

He thought he caught a tug at her lips. "Good night, Mr. Jane."

Bowing slightly and flashing his patented traffic-stopping smile, he made his way back down the alleyway toward the main street. Lisbon rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been a long day, and now she would no doubt spend the rest of the night filling out paperwork. The sound of cars coming toward her caught her attention.

Moments later, she was talking with the M.E. and several police officers who had gotten her call. The Medical Examiner's assistant was hovering around the body snapping pictures with his camera.

"I agree, Agent Lisbon, it looks like she bled out. There's no other evidence of an alternative explanation. Of course, the autopsy will tell us for sure."

Lisbon nodded at the older man, before turning to his assistant. "I want those pictures first thing in the morning," then back to the M.E. "as well as the autopsy report."

"Yes, sir." The assistant said.

"Sergeant Simpson." She called one of the responding police officers over. "As soon as the M.E. is done, have your men bag everything up and send it over to my office."

"Yes, Sir."

She nodded, satisfied that the men would do there job. "I will be at the department if you need me."

While the walk back to the office was only a few blocks, it may as well have been a few miles. Lisbon was thoroughly exhausted when she finally sank into her desk chair. She quickly filled out her report wanting to get it out of way, before turning to the list of names that she had gotten from Medda. She had no idea what time it was when she laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

Lisbon had not even realized that she had fallen asleep until she heard a soft knock at her office door. She sat up groggily taking a moment to grasp her surroundings. Orange tinted daylight streamed through her window. It must still be early morning, she thought. Lifting her hands over her head, she felt a satisfying pop in her back. The knock came again.

"Come in."

The M.E.'s assistant poked his head in the doorway. He looked as tired as she felt. "Sir," he held up a stack of folders. "I've got those photos you wanted." She motioned for him to put them on her desk.

"And the autopsy report?"

"Dr. Swanson said sometime this morning."

"Good, thank you."

The young man nodded and quickly made his exit. She stared blankly at the folders on her desk still trying to focus her eyes. Finally, she got up and padded her way into the office kitchenette, hoping a good stiff cup of coffee would at least make the dismal task before her more manageable.

It was only an hour later when Agents Cho and Rigsby arrived in the bullpen. To their surprise, Lisbon was already there, plastering pictures on the board. It was rare that Lisbon made it to the office before they did. Rigsby went straight to his desk unceremoniously dumping the bag of donuts he was carrying on top of the cluttered area.

"What's this, Boss?" Cho approached to analyze the pictures. He wrinkled his nose at the gruesome pictures of a young woman lying in a pool of her own blood, but maintained his stoic expression.

Lisbon attached the last picture and took a step back. "We caught this last night. A young woman, probably mid twenties had her throat cut, most likely bled to death."

"How did we catch this?" Rigsby fished a chocolate covered sweet out of the bag and took a bite.

"Actually," Lisbon chose her words carefully. She didn't really want to give them all the details of the evening, especially why she had been at that particular bar that night. "I was the first one on the scene." She watched for their reactions. Fortunately, they both had sense enough not ask the how's or why's of her stumbling on to the dead body. Instead they both nodded.

"Do we have an ID?" Cho asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I got a list of names from a nearby bar where the report was initially made. I'm hoping that someone there might be able to give us an idea of who she is."

"Your hope will not go unfounded."

The trio of agents turned their heads as Jane whisked into the room without ceremony and quickly walked over to Lisbon. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Jane." Lisbon couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Cho and Rigsby glanced uneasily at each other. This was not how they wanted to start the morning…or a new case for that matter.

"I was thinking about this body of yours." He moved away from Lisbon to Rigsby's desk eyeing the bag that rested there. "Do you mind?"

Rigsby blinked, unsure what he was asking. Then Jane motioned towards his donuts. "Oh, uh, yeah…I mean no, go ahead."

Jane gave him a big grin. "Thanks." He searched through the bag until he found one that he liked. He took a big bite and moved back to the display of pictures. "I think I may be able to help you on this."

Closing her eyes briefly and counting to ten, Lisbon crossed her arms. "I think we've got this covered, thanks anyway."

Jane shook his head at her obstinance. "Just humor me for a moment, please. Let me make my case. If you don't like what you hear, I'll go away. If I give you something pertinent, then my services are at your disposal."

Sighing audibly, she glanced at Cho and Rigsby, hoping for some kind of backup. To her chagrin they were both watching Jane with interest. "Fine. Give it a shot." She backed up and perched on the edge of Cho's desk, her arms still crossed.

Jane popped the rest of the donut in his mouth and brushed his hands together. "Okay, first of all. It's obvious that she bled to death, more than likely from the cut throat." He gestured to the close up picture of the victim's throat. "The hiked up skirt probably means that she was raped."

"You're not telling us anything that we don't already know." Lisbon bit out.

He glanced at her but ignored the remark. "Okay, so what does this tell us?" He looked from Cho to Rigsby.

Cho spoke first. "It was a not premeditated."

Then Rigsby. "Someone attacked her in the ally, raped her, and then killed her so she wouldn't talk."

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "Possible. But I don't think this was a random attack. I think she knew the person. This was personal."

"What makes you think so?" While Cho shared his Boss' disbelief in psychics, his clear interest in Jane was evident in his voice. Lisbon wanted to smack him for it.

"The brutality of the assault for starters." He moved to another picture, this one a close up of the woman's face. "She was clearly beaten into submission before she was raped. Most rapists like the fight that their victim's give them, it makes going in for the finish that much more satisfying. After being beaten like this, she wouldn't have put up much of a fight. I would be surprised if she was even conscious."

Lisbon moved now to get a better look at the picture. She hated to admit it, but he could be right. "Okay, so what was the point then?"

Jane gave her a small smile. He was finally getting her attention. "I think the rape was a red herring. I think there was something much more going on here."

Lisbon watched him intently now. "Like what?"

Time to go in for the kill. "Well, she was pregnant for one thing." He watched with satisfaction as he got the desired effect from the team. Cho and Rigsby gaped at him while Lisbon simply narrowed her eyes.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to that conclusion?"

He grinned at her and tapped his head. She gritted her teeth, refusing to even acknowledge that he had used his psychic abilities to figure that out. Especially since there was still no definitive evidence that the woman was pregnant. They had finally come to an impasse, standing toe to toe, each trying to the wear the other down.

Cho watched the scene with masked interest, but decided that things were about to get out of hand. He cleared his throat. "We need to find out who she is. Then we can get a list of suspects."

"Agent Lisbon was right." Jane watched as her expression softened at his admission. "Someone at the bar last night knew the victim. But you won't need to go find her, she will come to you."

Lisbon had listened long enough and was now fed up with his hocus pocus. "Okay, Jane. That's quite enough. We're done listening to your voo doo."

"Excuse me." A soft feminine voice spoke up.

They turned to see a striking young woman in her late twenties standing at the entrance of the bullpen. She was tall with soft red hair that perfectly accentuated her fair skin. She wore a long cream colored, double breasted overcoat that did more to show off her assets than actually cover them up. Jane recognized her immediately.

She looked decidedly uncomfortable at their curious gazes. "I am looking for Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon stepped forward. "I'm Agent Lisbon."

Glancing around at the other men, the woman seemed genuinely surprised that the smallest of the group was in charge.

"You were at the bar last night." Jane pushed his way into the conversation, moving to stand next to Lisbon. "You're the singer."

She nodded.

"And you knew the girl in the ally."

Another nod.

"And now you're here to tell us who she is."

The woman's eyes went wide in surprise. "Yes."

Jane looked at Lisbon with a triumphant grin and then glanced back at Cho and Rigsby who sat astounded. He gave them a knowing wink.

Lisbon decided to ignore Jane altogether and nodded towards the woman. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Without warning, Rigsby jumped out of his chair, almost knocking it over. He fumbled slightly catching it before it hit the ground then, setting it upright, clumsily offered it to her. He could only give a discomfited smile as the others stared at him like her had grown another head.

The woman gave him a sincere smile as she moved past Lisbon to take the seat. "Thank you."

Jane couldn't be sure if anyone else noticed, but Rigsby effectively turned red from the bottom of his shirt collar to the edge of his hairline. He quickly grabbed his bag of donuts and moved to Cho's desk. Lisbon was tired of the nonsense and quickly took the seat across from the red head.

"So, Ms…"

"Van Pelt, Grace Van Pelt."

"Alright Ms. Van Pelt. What's her name?"

"Sarah Jenkins."

"How do you know her?"

"We work together. Well, we work at the same place." Jane noted the quick correction.

Lisbon continued. "And where is it you work?"

There was a brief pause before she answered. "The Bunny Farm."

This time Rigsby coughed loudly, his face turning beet red. He appeared to have trouble breathing when suddenly a piece of donut flew from his mouth and landed on his desk. Once again he felt the room watching him.

Lisbon closed her eyes and counted again. "What is the Bunny Farm?"

Jane smiled. "It's an…entertainment house." He wagged his eyebrows playfully. "For men."

She couldn't be sure but Lisbon thought that she heard Cho chuckle behind her. "Okay, so Sarah was a call girl. Did you know of anyone who would have wanted to kill her?"

Grace shook her head. "No, everyone loved Sarah."

Cho leaned forward in his own chair. "Did she have any admirers or regulars that paid a little more attention? Anyone she was afraid of?"

"Sarah had a lot of regulars. Like I said, everyone loved her." She fell into a brief silence. "There was this one guy, though. He was there a lot. I think he had fallen in love with her."

"How often is a lot?" Cho asked.

"Two, three times a week."

Lisbon nodded. "That had to get pretty expensive."

Grace nodded. "He's loaded. He would send her flowers and jewelry all the time. He had it bad."

"What was this guy's name?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "Langley, Charles Langley."

**Yeah, so, I've taken a lot of liberties with Grace, as you can tell. Although she's not really on the team, she will be an intrigal part of the investigation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than my usual chapters and I hope you didn't get bored. Let me know. R&R Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the kind words...hugs and kisses to all of you. I'm kinda a little self conscience about this chapter because it was a little rough for me to write, so please let me know what you think. And remember I am always open to suggestions and ideas. Enjoy!**

"Charles Langley."

Lisbon's eyes narrowed at Grace. The name sounded vaguely familiar. She looked at Jane and from his expression knew that he had the answer. It was getting a little annoying.

"Katie Langley's husband." He said matter-of-factly, clearly affected by the thought that Katie's husband was connected with the dead call girl.

"You think she could've done it?" Cho asked. "The jealous wife?"

Jane shook his head. "No, we saw her last night at the bar." He glanced at Lisbon who nodded. So much for keeping her involvement a secret.

Katie Langley had been blatantly hitting on Jane at the bar the night before, and while Lisbon found her nothing short of annoying, she had been in no condition to commit murder. "Yes, we saw her last night." She said, and then quickly continued to avoid any unwanted questions. "She wasn't in any state to go around killing anyone." Jane nodded in agreement. Lisbon turned her attention back to the young woman sitting in front of her.

Grace purposefully avoided her gaze, trying to look anywhere but at the Agent. She hadn't planned on coming to the police at all, but her conscience wouldn't let her rest until she at least tried to help Sarah find some justice. Her gaze fell on Agent Rigsby. As their eyes met, he quickly looked away. She smiled to herself at his shyness.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Lisbon turned, once again, to see who their new guest was. To her pleasant surprise, it was the M.E.'s assistant. "Excuse me, Sir. I have the autopsy report."

Lisbon hurried to him, giving him a brief smile as she took the folder from him. "Thank you."

He only nodded and hurried out of the room. As Lisbon opened the folder and glanced over the papers as she made her way back to Rigsby's desk. She looked up to find Jane leaning against the desk his typical smile plastered on his face, watching her intently. She decided the best thing to do was just ignore him.

"Okay, cause of death was excessive bleeding due to the opened artery in her throat, and yes, she was raped." She paused, only now glancing at Jane.

He raised his eyebrows in expectation. "Well?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the paper. "It seems that she was about six weeks pregnant."

Grace covered her mouth as she gasped in shock while Cho and Rigsby stared at Jane in awe. Although he didn't say anything out loud, Jane wore the classic I-told-you-so, expression on his face. Lisbon simply scowled at him to mask her own admiration.

When the shock finally subsided, Cho finally returned to the matter at hand and turned back to Grace. "You didn't know she was pregnant?"

Grace, who was visibly upset, wiped a tear from her cheek and shook her head.

After another moment of silence, Lisbon cleared her throat. "Okay, thank you, Ms. Van Pelt. You've been a great help. If we need anything else, we know where to find you."

Grace nodded again, standing up. Rigsby was suddenly by her side, offering her a handkerchief which she took with a grateful smile.

"Rigsby," Lisbon interrupted the moment. "Show Ms. Van Pelt out. Cho, track down Mr. Langley. I want him in here for questioning."

"Yes, Boss." Cho grabbed his coat and hat and headed out the door. Rigsby nodded and followed Grace out, his hand strategically placed on the small of her back. Jane smiled as he watched them leave.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" He turned to find himself face to face with Lisbon. Her green eyes bore into his, but he refused to be intimidated. She may be able to scare the pants off of the gentle giant Rigsby or keep Cho at attention, but he was not her subordinate and she would not treat him as such.

Instead, he just offered her an arrogant shrug and tapped his head, giving her a look that said she should know better than to ask him such questions. She was not having it.

"Stop with the bull shit already, Jane. You are not psychic, you are a fake. Why you choose to make people believe otherwise is beyond me." He blanched at her harsh words, but she kept going. "Maybe you're just so cruel that you enjoy turning people into suckers. Or maybe you're just so afraid of what people might actually think if they knew the real person that you hide behind this façade of yours."

Jane wondered briefly what brought about this sudden hostility. It was obvious that Lisbon had severe trust issues, and she definitely did not trust him. He decided that it was time to set the record straight. Despite her anger toward him, he remained calm.

"Boy, that's not the pot calling the kettle black." He was satisfied when he saw her jaw tick.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She planted her hands firmly on her hips, glaring at him.

Glancing around the office, he made sure that there was no extra ears listening before he proceeded. "I'm talking about you and the secrets you've been keeping. You see, I know more about you than you think. Like I know that your first name isn't Terry. At least not your birth name." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Terence maybe." He was just pulling her strings now. "Or," his lips pulled into a knowing smile. "Maybe Teresa."

The blood drained from Lisbon's face even as her name rolled casually off his lips. Her reaction was not exactly what Jane had expected. He had expected a slap across the face, or a tirade made up of a string of curse words, or at the very least a denial. He was totally taken off guard at the utter fear that crossed her face, and sudden bout of guilt settled in his stomach.

Lisbon's eyes dropped to the floor as she tried to think of how to respond to his accusation. He knew. But how? She had always been so careful. Of course, she could try to deny it, but she quickly realized by Jane's expression that any denial would be futile. Finally, she settled for, "How long have you known?"

Jane took a deep breath. He would have to tread lightly now. "Since that first day I met you outside of my shop."

Okay, Teresa, get a grip, she told herself. So what if he knows. The important thing is to make him think that you don't care if he knows. She decided that she was not going to be made into a pawn in whatever game he was trying to play.

Just as quickly as her usual tough-guy mask fell, Jane watched it go right back up. He had to hand it to Lisbon, she was a tough cookie yet he found her whole demeanor strangely intriguing. She lifted her chin in defiance and narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, what do you want?"

"What?" He had been so drawn to watching the range of emotions play across her face that he had momentarily forgotten why he had said anything in the first place.

"You know the truth, what exactly do you want from me to keep quiet?"

The realization of her accusation stung Jane a little. "I'm not trying to blackmail you." He said matter of factly.

"Then what do you want?"

She flinched ever so slightly as he took a step towards her, bending down so that he could look her right in the eyes. "I want you to know that your secret is safe. You can trust me."

She blinked at him and took a breath, more to keep herself steady under his hypnotizing gaze than anything else. While he was seemingly unaffected by their close proximity(damn him), his nearness was definitely affecting her brain functions. "Trust you?" She finally managed.

"Yes," He said finally. He wasn't really sure why he needed her to trust him at that moment, but for some reason it felt very important to hear the words.

"Why should I trust you?"

He smiled at her guile. She was going to be a tough one to crack. "Because you know the truth about me. You know that I'm not really a psychic."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "So? I've always known that." She was struggling to figure out what his game was.

"Right, so you have something on me. I certainly don't want you to advertise that I'm a fake. It would be bad for business." He watched as her brows furrowed in concentration. She was obviously thinking over his reasoning. "So, do you trust me?"

She finally sighed deeply. "I don't really see that I have a choice."

Jane cocked his head to the side and simply looked at her. Well, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it would do for now. He didn't know how, but he decided then and there that he would win Teresa Lisbon's trust. Still standing only inches from her face, he gave her a broad smile. As much as she tried to fight it, she could not help but smile back.

Rigsby skipped up the stairs whistling quietly to himself. He was in an exceptional mood and couldn't help but hope that fate would allow him to see Grace Van Pelt again. He wore a silly smile as he pushed his way through the doors that led to the bullpen, but stopped short as he entered. The only people in the room were Jane and Lisbon, and they were standing very close. Very close. He waited until Lisbon finally took a quick step back before he made his presence known.

"So," the boss was saying, "are you going to tell me how you knew she was pregnant?" She nodded as she noticed Rigsby, and he couldn't be sure but it looked like Lisbon was blushing. Rigsby decided that something strange was going on.

"After thinking about it last night, it really became obvious." Jane took her arm, he moved her back to the display of pictures. "Something about the position of the body irked me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then it occurred to me." He pointed to a wide shot of the body, laying the fetal position, her hands on the stomach. "Normally, when a person has their throat cut, they would grab their neck, instinctively trying to stop the bleeding. She died with her hands on her stomach. She knew she was pregnant and she was instinctively trying to protect the baby."

Lisbon nodded gravelly. The whole thing made her sick to her stomach.

Rigsby shook his head, his previously jovial mood dampened by this new revelation. "She was in the entertainment business, I doubt that all of her clients were the unmarried sort."

Jane nodded. "As a matter of fact, most of her clientele was probably made up of middle to upper class white males, who are married."

"That means that they would have a lot to lose if their extracurricular activities came to light." Lisbon added, following their train of thought.

"That also means that whoever the baby's father was…" Rigsby hated even saying it. "Has a good motive for murder."

Lisbon sat at Cho's desk, deep in thought. "Okay, Cho's already going to see Langley. We need to get a list of the rest of Sarah's clients, especially her regulars." She looked up at Rigsby. "Go down stairs and get a car issued." Then she gave him a knowing grin as she got up and started for her office. "We're going to the Bunny Farm."

Even if he had wanted to, Rigsby couldn't keep the goofy grin from spreading across his face. "Yes, Sir." Before she could say more, he was already out the door.

Jane shook his head, Rigsby was a lost cause. "So, the Bunny Farm, eh?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've never been there. This should be interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Lisbon's voice drifted from her office even before she appeared in the doorway, shrugging into her jacket. "What makes you think you're going?"

"Come on, Lisbon." He followed her through the bullpen towards the exit only stopping when she spun on her heel to look at him. "Let me go with you. Please." He lowered his head and stared at her with his cursed blue eyes, reminding her of her seven year old nephew when he wanted a new toy.

Lisbon smiled at his childish display, but she had to admit that she liked it when he begged. "Gimme one good reason." Suddenly she mentally kicked herself. Shit! Of course he's going to use what he knows about me to force my hand.

He smiled. He knew he had her. "Just one?" She nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. "Okay. I gave you Langley, I told you that Sarah was pregnant…I'm heavily invested in this little venture, I want to see how it turns out. And…" His smile widened. "…you know you like having me around. Now, let's see, that's two, no, three reasons, which more than fulfills the minimum requirement to go along. So if you'll excuse me…" He moved easily past her and through the door, leaving a scowling Lisbon in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter that turned out a little longer than usual, but damn it, sometimes when I get going, I just can't stop. I guess that's a good thing, right? Anyway, thanks again for all the kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying my little ditty. As always, remember to R&R ;P**

Jane squinted at the blinding sunlight as he stepped outside of the Justice building and onto the sidewalk. He adjusted his fedora and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the change. He spotted Rigsby by the curb leaning against the car, waiting patiently. Jane nodded to him.

"Mr. Jane!" Jane turned to see Mouse waving excitedly from across the street. After looking both ways, he hurried across to where Jane was standing.

Jane smiled at him. "Hey, Kid." He messed the boy's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Mouse pointed to the Justice building. "You in some kind of trouble with the law?"

Jane chuckled. "Not this time, Kid." They both turned around as Lisbon pushed through the doors to join them. "Just giving them some professional help." He winked at Lisbon, she smiled at Mouse.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Robert."

"Everyone calls me Mouse." The boy added.

Jane nodded. "Yes. Mouse, this is Special Agent Lisbon."

"Nice to meet you Mouse." Lisbon checked to see that Rigsby was ready before turning to Jane. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Where you guys going?" Mouse followed them to the car. Rigsby was now sitting in the front passenger seat while Lisbon walked around to the driver's side. Jane scowled at Rigsby while he made his way into the back seat. "To the Bunny Farm."

Mouse's eyes lit up suddenly. "Can I go?"

Jane glanced into the front seat only to spy Lisbon glaring at him; he returned a sweet smile to her. "Not this time, squirt. Police business. I'll take you when you're a little older." He winked at the boy, and then cut his eyes back to Lisbon who was now looking out the front dash shaking her head in exasperation. "I'll catch you later, Kid."

Mouse stepped back from the curb, adjusted his baseball hat and waved as Lisbon maneuvered the car out into the morning traffic. Jane sat quietly in the back seat waiting for Lisbon to comment. She didn't fail him.

"Another Patrick Jane in training, huh?" She tilted her head back, keeping her eyes on the road.

Jane gave a small laugh. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it?"

"You are not the best influence for that child, you know that, right?"

He furrowed his brow. "As opposed to his drunken father who would rather hit him than hug him? Or his sorry mother who is so afraid of her husband that she won't even protect her own son?" His retort was harsher than he had meant it to be, but something in Lisbon's words had struck a nerve.

For her part, Lisbon didn't miss the stinging tone in his voice. It was something new and unexpected. Jane generally seemed to be a happy-go-lucky fellow, but something in his tone had an undercurrent of angst. Her comment had obviously been taken to heart, and she wondered what had happened to Jane to bring out the surprising surge of raw emotion.

"So," Jane quickly recovered from his outburst, and leaned forward until he was right between Lisbon and Rigsby. "Rigsby, you ever been to the Bunny Farm?"

Rigsby shook his head. "Naw, I've heard about it from friends though. It's supposed to be the best around." He glanced at Lisbon. "What about you, boss? You ever been there?"

Jane choked back a laugh as Lisbon stared stone-faced at the road in front of her. "No," was all she said.

Rigsby only nodded, not noticing the pink coloring creeping up on Lisbon's ears. Jane found it very endearing, but wondered briefly how Lisbon had managed to keep up her charade for so long when she was clearly uncomfortable talking about things that men usually conversed about. Although, he, thought, she didn't seem to be particularly close to her subordinates. Maybe they only discussed cases. What a shame.

"So what do we do when get there?" Jane asked suddenly.

"_WE_ will ask some questions and get a list of Sarah's clients. _YOU _will stay out of the way and keep your mouth shut. You are an observer, Jane, nothing more." Lisbon's tone left no room for negotiation.

Jane sat back and pouted for a moment. But like most of his tirades, it past quickly. He busied himself watching the buildings thin out as they made their way out of the city. Where the stone and cement buildings ended, the sandy dunes of the California desert began, stretching for miles before meeting the crystal clear blue sky. He wondered how far out their destination would take them.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence with Jane asking Lisbon mundane questions and getting one word answers. He finally gave up. It was almost an hour later when Lisbon turned off the main highway onto a gravelly road. Rigsby, who had nodded off, sat up suddenly when the car began bumping along. As Jane sat forward between to the two front seats and gazed out the front dash, a large house entered his field of view. It looked like an old plantation home that he had seen during his time travelling in the South, looking decidedly out of place amongst the desert sand. Rigsby gave a low whistle of admiration at the grand house.

When Lisbon finally stopped the car, Jane noted several cars also parked out in front of the long porch that led to the front door. Glancing at his pocket watch he wondered who the hell needed to get laid at ten o'clock in the morning. He got out the car and followed Rigsby and Lisbon up the wooden steps into the protection of the covered porch. Lisbon slipped her badge out of her back pocket as Rigsby rapped on the door.

Rigsby stepped back quickly and cleared his throat as a busty blond opened the door and smiled pleasantly at the trio.

"Well, hello."

Lisbon stepped forward, flashing her badge. "I'm Special Agent Lisbon with the Serious Crimes Unit." The woman looked at her with a blank expression.

"Uh, the police." Jane said, clarifying. He got a stern look from Lisbon for his trouble.

"We need to speak with someone with regards to Sarah Jenkins."

The woman's bubbly smile faded and sadness invaded her pretty face. "Oh, okay." She stepped aside. "Come on in."

As they walked through the foyer, Lisbon had the distinct feeling like she was being watched. The woman took them into the sitting room and offered for them to sit down. Rigsby took a silk covered arm chair while Lisbon sat on the love seat. She immediately regretted her choice when Jane happily took the seat next to her. He returned her scowl with a smile.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The blond smiled at Rigsby, causing him to blush slightly.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "No, thank you. We're fine."

Suddenly Jane sat forward in his seat. "Actually, I'll take a cup of tea, please."

Lisbon closed her eyes and counted to ten.

The woman nodded and disappeared through the door. The three sat in silence and Lisbon was grateful for that. She was a little more than uncomfortable with the entire situation. It was bad enough that Jane had conned her into coming along, but the whole scene was completely unnerving. A moment later the silence was broken when the blond reentered carrying a tray with a small teapot and three teacups on it. Following close behind, two more scantily clad women came in. One stationed herself next to Rigsby, giving him a flirtatious smile, while the other perched herself on the arm of the love seat next to Jane. The woman who answered the door sat the tray on the coffee table in front of Jane and Lisbon, leaning a little further over than was practically needed, giving them both an eyeful of her barely covered chest.

She glanced at the extra tea cups and then gave Lisbon a small wink. "In case you change your mind."

Lisbon's eyes were as big as saucers but she gave the woman a forced smile. Jane bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud and leaned forward to pour his tea. "Thank you…"

"Jessica." She purred smiling brightly. "And that lovely next to you is Janice." Jane smiled and nodded to the raven haired beauty next to him even as she reached over and twirled a piece of his golden locks around her finger.

"And I'm Susie." Rigsby's girl batted her eyelashes at him.

Suddenly the foyer door opened and dapper man dressed in a white suit breezed in the room followed by a much larger man dressed all in the black. The black clad man was almost twice the size of Rigsby and intimidating to say the least. He made himself comfortable standing in the corner of the room, his massive arms crossed. The man in white was in his fifties and Lisbon had the distinct feeling like she had seen him somewhere before. He took the other arm chair across from the loveseat.

"So the police have finally found their way to my doorstep. I was beginning to wonder."

Lisbon ignored the lusty looks she was receiving from Jessica and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I'm Special Agent Lisbon. Agent Rigsby. Patrick Jane. Mr.…"

The man looked at each of them in turn, sizing them up. He looked neither interested nor surprised at their presence. "Harmon. Daniel Harmon." He stated his name like they should already know the fact.

Lisbon recognized his name immediately. She had seen at the Governor's ball only a couple of months ago. Daniel Harmon was very close friends with the Governor of California, and a very large campaign contributor. He was also a big wig among the elite upper-class of Sacramento. They were going to have to tread very carefully around this man.

Although she kept her face unreadable to most people, the sudden tensing of her shoulders and a tick in her cheek convinced Jane that she knew the man in some way. He wondered whether Harmon had picked up on his uncomfortable affect on her.

Lisbon cleared her throat before she continued. "Mr. Harmon, we're here about Sarah Jenkins."

Harmon sat back in his chair and templed his fingers, clearly unaffected. "Of course."

The door opened again and a very recognizable leggy red head walked in the room. It was Grace Van Pelt. Jane immediately noted that unlike the other 'ladies' of the house, Grace wore a more conservative light pink skirt suit with a double breasted jacket. Interesting. She obviously enjoyed a higher status in the house other than just being a call girl. She moved through the room, and took her position at Harmon's right hand.

There was a shuffle of clothing as Rigsby sat up straight, abruptly knocking Susie's hand off of his knee where it had previously rested. Jane smiled knowingly at him.

The action did not go unnoticed by Harmon. "Gracie told me that she went to speak with you about our darling Sarah." He eyed Rigsby as he reached out to take Grace's hand into his own. "Such a shame. Lovely girl, and one our biggest attractions."

Lisbon ignored the show and continued. "Do you know anyone who might have wanted her dead?"

He shook his head, clearly he was not going to volunteer information.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

A sudden gasp made them turn to Jessica who covered her mouth. Harmon narrowed his eyes at her. "Ladies, you can go." He never took his eyes off of the blond.

The girls looked at Grace who simply nodded, and the three ladies made a hasty exit. Ah ha…Jane thought. Grace was not a call girl at all. She was the Madame. She was in charge of the girls in the house, but Harmon definitely held the reins. More than that, there definitely appeared to be come kind of relationship between them other than just business.

When the girls were gone, the room's attention turned back to Harmon. "Yes, I knew she was pregnant."

"And how do you deal with such events? It must be inconvient for business."

Harmon set his glare on Lisbon, who despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach kept her head up, refusing to be intimidated. "It is a bit of a set back but unfortunately it's also a byproduct of the business." He looked up expectedly at Grace.

A byproduct? Jane found his distaste for the man growing by the moment.

Grace continued. "We allow the ladies to carry to term and then we assist in the adoption process."

Rigsby suddenly spoke. "So they don't have the option of keeping their children."

Grace dropped her eyes, guilt plainly written on her face. Harmon rolled his eyes. "Now that would not be very good for business would it?" He watched the three through narrowed eyes, then sighed rising from his chair. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" They were obviously being dismissed.

"As a matter of fact," Lisbon stood also. "We need a list of all of Sarah's clients for the last six weeks."

"Our clients' lists are strictly confidential. If the men that we service can't depend on us to keep their exploits as such, then they won't come to us."

Lisbon's next action not only shocked Jane, but left Rigsby feeling a little confused as well. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Harmon." She nodded cordially and motioned for Jane and Rigsby to follow.

Jane just stared at her. "We're leaving?"

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

"But,"

"Come on, Jane."

She started toward the door with Rigsby behind her and a reluctant Jane. Suddenly Jane turned on his heel to face Mr. Harmon. "Mr. Harmon, do you know who Al Capone is?"

Harman nodded. "Actually, I know Alfonse personally." He smirked at Lisbon who had stopped by the door. "He used to stop by when he was in town."

Jane continued. "You know that they put him away for tax evasion and tax fraud right?"

The older man shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I heard."

"Funny thing, huh?" Jane looked past Harmon to meet Grace's gaze. "A murderer and a bootlegger…"

"Jane…" He barely heard Lisbon calling his name.

"Put away for ten years for tax fraud." All playfulness was gone from his voice.

Harmon on the other hand, seemed quite amused. "I guess he got off lucky, eh?" He turned and winked at Lisbon. His smile faded when he saw the accusatory stare of Jane. "What's your point?"

"Jane…" This time he heard Lisbon loud and clear, and didn't miss the strain in her voice.

"My point is that if we have to get a warrant to procure that list of Sarah's clients, you're going to have cops all over this place, combing through everything. Now I'm sure an upstanding citizen like yourself keeps everything on the up and up and would never dream of doing anything illegal." Jane paused for effect and to gauge Harmon's reaction and then he smiled. "But it's amazing what you can find when you're not even looking."

Harmon's expression hardened as he stepped up to Jane so they were standing nose to nose. "Mr. Jane," Harmon's voice was cold with warning. "I'm not sure you understand who you're dealing with." He nodded to the giant who had thus far been watching the exchange silently in the corner.

He big man moved forward toward Jane. Now it was Rigsby's turn to act. He moved quickly to stand between Jane and man placing a warning hand on the man's chest. Although the man was considerably bigger than him, Rigsby stood his ground, not intimidated.

"That's enough." Lisbon finally stated with obvious authority. "Jane, let's go!" She left no room for argument as she grabbed Jane's elbow and pulled him in the direction of the door. "Rigsby!" Wayne Rigsby narrowed his eyes at the big man before moving passed him to follow Jane out the door. Lisbon turned back to Harmon. "Mr. Harmon, I'm very sorry for his behavior. Thank you for your time."

Harmon simply nodded. "Grace, show the nice officer out, please."

Grace hurried herself across the room and motioned Lisbon out the door.

When they were both outside and Grace had disappeared behind the closed door, Lisbon grabbed Jane's arm and spun him around with a strength that surprised him. "What the hell did you think you were doing back there?"

The anger in her voice moved to her eyes, causing them to turn an even deeper shade of green than Jane thought possible. "Come on, Lisbon, the man's a narcissist and a pig. He treats women like property."

"Yeah, well, that man is also very close to the Governor. He could cause a lot of trouble for me."

"That's funny, Lisbon, cause you always struck me as being above all the political crap, truth and justice prevails…and all that."

Lisbon really had to fight the urge to punch him in the nose, as he stood before her with his usual arrogant expression like he knew something that the rest of them didn't. God, she hated that. Instead, she walked past him to the car.

Rigsby stood next to Jane, watching the entire exchange with half hearted amusement. Jane sure could push the boss' buttons, and seemed to enjoy doing so. A very strange relationship, he decided.

"Are you two coming?"

Rigsby was pulled from his thoughts at Lisbon's voice. He glanced at Jane, who shrugged and started toward the car. Rigsby followed behind, shaking his head. If Jane was going to stick around, this could prove to be a very long case.

**Just a reminder, cause it was a few chapters back, Daniel Harmon is the man from Chapter two who is involved in the bombing of the cafe. Thanks for reading. R&R PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All I have to say is thanks for the reviews...i always look forward to them...and i hope you enjoy reading this one as much as i enjoyed writing it. R&R Please.**

By the time they arrived back to the Justice building, Rigsby decided that it was way past lunchtime, so Lisbon sent him off to get something to eat. She had unceremoniously dismissed Jane, telling him to go back to his shop and that she would call him if she needed him. She had a hard enough time solving her cases while keeping her secret without Jane putting everything she did under scrutiny. But even she had to admit to herself that Jane had a certain approach that may be beneficial.

As she entered the building and began weaving her way through the busy police officers toward the stairs, she knew that she was already in trouble.

"Lisbon!" Minelli's voice boomed over the already busy chatter of the police department, causing all other noise to cease. Lisbon felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her. "My office. NOW!"

She closed her eyes, counted to ten, and then squared her shoulders. She turned on her heel and quickly crossed the crowded room to his office. She stopped just in front of him, his eyes burning with anger. He glanced around to the officers who were still staring, always eager for gossip. "Back to work!" He bellowed.

Just a quickly as they had stopped their work, the chatter resumed and Lisbon and Minelli were effectively forgotten. He ushered her into his office, slamming the door behind them.

"You want to tell me why the hell I'm getting phone calls from the Govenor telling me that my agents are harassing his friends?"

Lisbon snorted. That didn't take long. "I wouldn't call it harassing…"

"Shut up." He waved her off, walking back to his desk; he sat down with a heavy movement. "Now, what the hell are you doing taking a civilian, not to mention a circus freak like Patrick Jane, on a murder investigation?"

"He was just help…"

"Shut up."

"How am I suppose to explain myself if you keep telling me to shut up?"

Minelli closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "You know that if you weren't one of my best detectives, you'd be out on your ass."

"Yes, sir, I know that sir."

"As long as we're clear on that. Now, get back to work." She turned to leave. "And keep Jane away from your investigation."

Lisbon paused and turned around to face him. "With all do respect, sir, I would like your permission to have Jane advise during the investigation. As a consultant."

Minelli cocked his head as he stared at her. "I didn't think that you believed in psychics. You believe now?"

Lisbon chewed on her lip. "I believe that he has a unique insight into human behavior and could be an asset to this investigation."

Her boss sat back in his chair and templed his fingers, clearly thinking over her request. After a heavy sigh he said, "Alright. He can be your…consultant. But that's all, you got that? Any problems that he causes are all on you. And for Christ's sake, keep him away from Daniel Harmon!"

When Lisbon finally got back to her office, she closed the door and relished the silence and solitude, even if it was only temporary. Walking back to her desk, she glanced at the phone, and was tempted to call Jane and tell him that she wanted his help. She quickly changed her mind. She would call him in the morning; leave him thinking that she was still pissed off at him. She smirked at how incredibly bitchy she could be sometimes, and actually relished in it for a moment. Then she decided that it was time to get back to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Cho interrupted when he stuck his head in the door. "Boss, I just got back from talking to Langley."

Rather than reprimand him for not knocking, she waved him in. He took a seat across from her, his ever stoic expression watching her read over his notes. "He's got a solid alibi. He was playing poker with some buddies until well after you found the body. He seemed really upset when I told him about Sarah, though. Said once his divorce was final, he was going to take Sarah and they were going to run away together."

"He must have really loved her." Lisbon said more to herself than to Cho.

"I'm back." Rigsby's voice filtered through the open door.

"In here, Rigsby." Lisbon called.

A moment later, his tall frame filled the doorway. "What's up?"

Lisbon handed them both a piece of paper. "This is the list of at least most of the people who were at the bar last night. We'll split up the list and ask as many as we can what they might know about Sarah's death."

Rigsby groaned. "That'll take all day."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess we better get moving then."

Cho jumped up from his chair. "Sure thing, boss." Lisbon smiled and nodded to him as he turned to leave. As he passed Rigsby he was sure that he heard the larger man whisper something like "teacher's pet," but decided to ignore him.

Rigsby followed Cho into the bullpen and perched on the edge of his desk. "Let me ask you something, Cho."

"Yeah?" Cho didn't look up at him, but focused on the list in front of him. Rigsby paused, deciding on how to broach the subject.

"Have you noticed something…weird going on between Lisbon and Jane?"

"How do you mean?"

Rigsby glanced at the boss' door before leaning closer, lowering his voice. "I mean, have you noticed how they, you know…look at each other."

Cho finally looked up at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I think they might be a little…funny for each other."

Sitting back in his chair, Cho just looked at him. "Are you crazy? That's the most absurd thing I've heard you say in a long time."

"All I'm saying is just watch them next time they're together and you'll see what I mean."

Cho shook his head giving a sarcastic smile before returning to the task at hand. "You're imagining things, Rigsby, now if you don't mind; I've got work to do."

Rigsby got up, knowing that he couldn't convince his fellow agent. Maybe Cho was right, maybe he was just seeing things that weren't really there. He sighed inwardly and returned to he own desk.

The sun was already setting when they finally finished talking to the last person from the bar. They had gotten nothing. No one had seen anything. Lisbon rubbed her temples to ward off the impending headache as she stood before her team. She suddenly felt very tired, and from the look of Rigsby and Cho, they were feeling it too.

"Okay, guys. Let's call it a day. Go home, get some sleep. We'll hit the ground running first thing in the morning."

Rigsby was already shrugging into his jacket. "Thanks boss. I'm starving." He stopped when he saw them staring at him. "What? I missed dinner."

Lisbon smiled and nodded for him to go. Not waiting for her to change her mind, Rigsby secured his hat and hurried out the door. Cho moved a little slower as he put on his jacket.

"Hey, boss. You okay?" He asked, never changing his expression.

"Yeah, I'm just…tired." She admitted.

He simply nodded and surprised her when he put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to get some sleep too. And, uh, maybe a change of clothes?"

Giving a small laugh, she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes that she had on yesterday. "Yeah, you're right."

He gave her a small, if uncharacteristic, smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded. "Good night, Cho."

Lisbon watched him leave and then returned to her office to get her things. She wished that she could be more adept at bonding with her team, but her situation left her in the position to keep them at arms reach. Maybe some day…

Patrick Jane locked the door to his shop and stepped out onto the dark sidewalk. It was well past eight o'clock, and he should have closed hours earlier. He had been quite busy from the time he had arrived back from the Justice building. Not that he was complaining about being busy, but his time spent at the shop was just not as diverting as helping Lisbon and her team with their investigation. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and started toward home. There probably wasn't much chance that Lisbon would ask for his help any time soon. He had a feeling that he had really pissed her off.

He was so engrossed his thoughts, that he didn't notice the two men following him until it was too late. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg right before it buckled sending him to his knees. He looked up and saw a tall man towering over him. The man had dark beady eyes and a long scar that traveled from his ear to his jaw. Before Jane could say anything, the man shot his foot out to connect with Jane's jaw. He saw stars and was afraid that he might pass out from the pain.

"Not here." A voice said.

The two men grabbed him roughly by the arms and dragged him into the nearby alley. When they were well off the street, they dropped him to the ground. Jane took a deep breath and started to stand up. As he straightened a pair of strong arms grabbed his elbows pulling them harshly behind him. The man with the scar reared back and punched him solidly in the stomach. He was fairly sure he was going to throw up. But he never got the chance. Scarface landed another blow, this time to Jane's face. He tasted the blood flowing from his lip. One more targeted hit split the skin just above his right eye, sending blood spilling into his eyes, half blinding him.

He would have hit the ground if the man behind him didn't have him secured with his hands behind his back. He simply hung limp, unable to even ask why they were beating the crap out of him. He never had to ask. Scarface grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head upward so that he could look at him with his remaining good eye.

"Consider this your one and only warning. You should be more careful where you stick you nose. It's likely to get snipped off."

Jane could barely register what the raspy voice was saying but he was pretty sure that the guy wasn't giving him financial advice. The man behind suddenly let go of his arms and allowed him to fall with a thud. Jane lay unmoving for several moments while he listened to their footsteps getting farther away. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. A wave of nausea swept over him and stayed that way for a moment until he was sure he wasn't going to throw up. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the alley wall for support. He could still taste the fresh blood from his swollen lip and could barely see out of his right eye.

He moved slowly along the alley wall, hoping to at least be able to make it back to his shop. When he finally made it back to the sidewalk, he realized that he was not going to make it and collapsed back to the pavement.

"Mr. Jane! Mr. Jane!" Somewhere far away, or so it seemed, Jane heard a familiar voice calling his name. Maybe he was dreaming. But he didn't remember ever going to sleep. He stayed on the cold pavement, feeling quite comfortable there at the moment. He did manage to turn his head just enough to identify the owner of the voice.

"Mouse." He finally croaked. Next to his friend was another boy not much older than Mouse himself.

"Mr. Jane, what happened? Should we take you to a hospital? Or call the police?"

"No!" Jane answered resolutely. "No doctors, no cops. Just help me get up."

Deciding it would be best to get up; Jane struggled to get to his feet. Mouse caught his arm and tried to help. "Christian, gimme a hand."

"I dunno, Mouse. Look at all that blood. We could get in trouble."

"Stop being a baby and help me."

The bigger boy finally grabbed Jane's other arm and the pair hauled him to his feet.

"Where to, Mr. Jane?" Mouse was relieved when Jane got his feet under him and supported himself a little bit.

Jane winced in pain. "Just take me home."

Teresa Lisbon fumbled for her keys and let herself into her apartment. She sighed loudly as she immediately collapsed on the sofa. From where she sat, she could see the kitchen where dirty dishes from breakfast the previous morning remained in her sink, and she realized that she hadn't been home in two days. She briefly contemplated cleaning the mess, but decided against it. They will still be there in the morning, she thought. Instead she got to her feet and went to the bathroom to run a bath. As much as she played a hard ass to the people around her, there was a part of her that just like being feminine, and she allowed that part to come out during the solitude she found in a hot bath. She added some bubbles and lavender oil and felt some of the stress of the last couple of days melt away into the steaming water.

After her bath, she padded into the kitchen in her oversized terrycloth robe and put of pot of tea on the stove. Her mind wandered as she stood at the kitchen window letting her tea steep. She was going to have to find a way to deal with Patrick Jane. She really felt that he could be a great help to her investigation, but he knew the truth about her and that could prove to be a liability. She had to be sure that he would keep her secret.

She was jerked from her thoughts at the sudden knock at the door. Who the hell was knocking at her door at this hour? She quickly brushed her hair back and put her glasses on. Wrapping her robe tightly around her, she cracked the door and peered out.

"Mouse?" She stared at the young boy standing outside her door, clearly frightened. She opened the door all the way. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He swallowed hard. "It's Mr. Jane. He's been hurt."

An unsettling feeling made it way into Lisbon's stomach. "Where is he?"

"He's at home. Will you come?"

There was no hesitation as she ushered the boy inside and closed the door. "Wait here." She left him standing in her living room as she hurried to the bedroom to change. Mouse was waiting impatiently, fidgeting with a loose string on his shirt. He smiled nervously when she reappeared. Liston watched him with concern; he was truly afraid. "Lead the way."

Lisbon was grateful to learn that Jane's brownstone was only a few blocks from her own apartment. She followed Mouse up the outside stairs and through the French doors that led to Jane's foyer. Lisbon took an impressed look around at the two story brownstone. It really hadn't been what she was expecting.

"He's in the living room," Mouse coaxed her. "I couldn't get him up the stairs."

She moved after him into the adjoining living room and stopped cold. Jane was sprawled on the couch, moaning in pain. His hair was matted and his face and clothes were covered in blood. He appeared to be asleep. Without thought to Mouse being in the room, she stripped out of her jacket and dropped her glasses on the coffee table as she knelt next to Jane.

"Jane." She said, pushing a piece of bloody hair out of his swollen eye. "Jane can you hear me?"

Jane moved his head slowly, wincing in pain before he opened his good eye. "Lisbon?" He tried to sit up but found the movement excruciating and fell back on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your friend Mouse brought me."

"I told him no cops."

Lisbon shushed him. "I'm not here as a cop. I'm here as your friend." She paused, suddenly surprised at her own words. Up until that moment, she hadn't really thought of them as friends. Jane was watching her with curiosity and she averted her eyes. "Now, just be quiet and let me help you." He grimaced as she began to poke and prod, taking a survey of the damage to his face and then turned to Mouse.

"Go get me a couple of wet washcloths and some dry towels." Mouse said nothing, but hurried out of the room. She turned her attention back to Jane. "Now let me get a look at the rest of you."

Without thinking, she pulled him out of his jacket and vest and began unbuttoning his shirt. The sudden intimacy made her take notice of the burning in her cheeks. She let a breath out slowly, trying to control her rapid heartbeat. Thankfully, Jane didn't seem to notice uneasy demeanor. Her breath caught when she saw the large bruise forming on his rib cage as the shirt slipped to the floor. She touched it gingerly, feeling him jerk involuntarily and cry out.

"Sorry," She said quietly. To her relief, Mouse reappeared with her requested materials in his arms. She took a wet cloth and gently began cleaning the dried blood from Jane's forehead. "How in the world did you get him back here all by yourself?"

Mouse sat next to her, watching with concern. "My friend, Christian, help me. But he got scared and went home."

Lisbon suddenly realized how late it was. "You should probably go home, too."

Mouse seemed to consider arguing with her, but her expression told him that it would be useless. "Is he going to be okay?"

She nodded, smiling at his concern. "Yeah, he'll be sore for a couple of days, but I think that he'll live."

"I'll come by in the morning to see you, Mr. Jane." The boy stood and moved towards the door.

Jane nodded. "Alright. Thanks kid."

Mouse slipped out room and they heard the front door open and close and were left in an uncomfortable silence. Lisbon forced herself to ignore the awkwardness and resumed cleaning his wounds. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jane shook his head. "I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. I was on my way home and these two guys attacked me."

"What did they want?"

"I'm pretty sure that they were issuing some kind of warning." He winced again as she began dabbing his swollen lip with the wet cloth, when she was done, he continued. "I guess I really pissed someone off."

Lisbon sat back. "Harmon?"

"Could be."

Anger flashed in Lisbon's green eyes. "I'll send Rigsby to arrest him in the morning."

Even in his pain, Jane chuckled. "No you won't."

She raised an annoyed eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because you don't have any evidence to arrest him, and I don't want you to arrest him for having me beat up. I want you to arrest him for having Sarah Jenkins murdered."

"You think he did it?" Lisbon's voice was unusually quiet.

"Not definitively, but he's definitely a good suspect." His voice growing softer and his eyes began to drift closed.

"It's late, you need to rest. Do you need help upstairs?"

He shook his head his eyes still closed. "No, sleep right here." The words came out in a low mumble.

Lisbon reached behind him, taking the blanket off the back of the couch, and covered him up. Then she reached behind his head to adjust his pillow. She realized too late the implications of her actions. Her face was so near to his that she could feel his soft breath on her cheek. He shifted suddenly making her start.

"Um, your hair smells good. Like lavender. Nice." It was barely a whisper, but she felt her whole body cringe. Relief washed over her when he began snoring softly.

Letting out the breath that she had been holding in, she reached for Jane's clothes that had been carelessly tossed on the floor. She draped the bloody jacket and shirt over her arm. As she picked up his vest, something shiny fell out of the pocket and onto the floor. She picked up the round object and held it in her hand for a moment. Standing up quickly she took her first good look around the room. Her heart sank as she noticed the pictures on the wall and the mantle above the fire place. Then she gave a half hearty laugh at the irony of the situation.

With one last glance at Jane snoring peacefully, she placed his wedding ring on the end table next to the sofa where he would be sure to find it in the morning.

"Good night, Jane." She whispered and quietly closed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my stars and garters, i can't believe it's been almost a week since i updated. shame on me. poor jane, right? so, yeah, ask and you shall receive cause jane's past is finally revealed. i hope you like. btw, i'm really excited about this week's episode when jane really takes on the mob...hehehe...i feel like a freakin' psychic. **

**anyway, thanks for the reviews (please leave more, feed my monkey!!!) and have a nice day. **

Patrick Jane squinted against the sunlight streaming in through his living room window and tried to roll over to avoid the angry light. He realized his mistake too late and groaned in agony as the pain shot up his torso. What had happened? He was struggling to remember the events of the previous evening. His head ached and he couldn't see out of his right eye. Was he in an accident? No, he was beat up by some very big guys who jumped him in street. But how did he get home? Mouse...yes, Mouse had brought him home, and...Lisbon. Suddenly he was fully alert. Lisbon had come to take care of him. He remembered bits and pieces of their conversation, but most of it remained fuzzy. Why had Lisbon come? He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to remember, but it only made his head hurt more.

Throwing the covers aside, he sat up gingerly and only then did he notice that he was naked from the waist up. Fuzzy memories began to come into focus. The smell of lavender. Lisbon's hands as she gently cleaned his face. He remembered the feel of her hands examining his side. It would have been quite an intimate affair had he not been in so much pain. He smiled as he imagined her blushing deep crimson as she removed his shirt. She must have been in a truly uncomfortable place. As he thought about it more, it occurred to him that she had left her comfort zone to be at his side and help him. That was an interesting thought. He shook his head slowly. Those were thoughts that he definitely did not need to dwell on. Glancing over, he noticed a shiny reflection of light on the end table. He picked up the ring and fingered it curiously. Lisbon must have found it when she had removed his clothes.

As he tried to stand, a wave of dizziness swept over him and he decided that laying back down would be the best idea. As he got comfortable on the couch, he wondered what assumptions she had made when she happened upon the simple circle of gold. She more than likely jumped to the logical, although wrong, conclusion. He would have to set the record straight. Winning her trust would suffer a severe setback if she thought that he was keeping something like a marriage a secret. Explanations could wait, though. All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep.

******************************

It was just at eight o'clock when Lisbon sank down into her desk chair and opened the current case file. With her head resting on her hand, she soon found her vision blurring causing the words to run together. With a great sigh she sat up straight, stretching her arms over her head. After the ordeal with Jane she had returned to apartment with the intention of falling into a deep, fitful sleep. Sleep had eluded her. Things were getting too complicated. Perhaps it was better if she did leave Jane out of the equation altogether. What she did not need right now was any distractions.

She was jerked from her thoughts at a soft knock at her office door. "Yes."

Rigsby stuck his head in the crack in the door. "Boss, you better come take a look at this."

Grateful for the distraction, she left her desk and followed him into the bullpen. Cho was perched on the edge of Rigsby's desk examining a piece of paper. When he saw Lisbon, he handed it to her.

"What's this?"

Cho crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly at Rigsby. "That is a list of Sarah Jenkins' clients."

Lisbon's eye widened in surprise. "Where did it come from?"

Rigsby grinned at her. "Daniel Harmon sent an errand boy over this morning. Apparently, he has decided that he would like to cooperate with the investigation. And I think that we have Mr. Jane to thank for that. He must have really rattled Harmon's cage."

"Yeah," Lisbon snorted. "He rattled it so much that Harmon had someone beat crap out of him last night."

Cho and Rigsby exchanged worried glances. "Is he alright?"

"Just a little banged up. But he said that it was an obvious warning." As she watched her two team members, it struck her how they both seemed a little overly worried about Jane's condition. Maybe she wasn't the only one that he was affecting for Rigsby and Cho genuinely seemed to like Jane and even respect him a little bit. "Okay, I guess we follow yesterday's agenda. We'll check out these names and see what comes up."

By noon, they were back in the bullpen. They still had a little under half the list left to check, but as usual Rigsby started complaining about how he was starving, so Lisbon had reluctantly let them break for lunch. Cho had volunteered to run out and get food, and now they sat at their desks munching on sandwiches, reviewing the morning's progress. Not that there was any. Lisbon was beginning to get very frustrated at not having any leads.

"None of these men had any reason to kill Sarah." Cho commented as he finished his sandwich and tossed its wrapper the trash. "In fact, most of them were so in love with her that they were devastated to find out about her death."

Lisbon nodded. "I know, but..." She was interrupted when Rigsby tapped her shoulder. She followed his gaze only to find Jane standing in the doorway. Terrific, she thought. Could my day get any worse?

He didn't really look any worse for wear. He had cleaned himself up and aside from the small cut above his swollen eye, she could hardly tell that he had been beaten up. His swollen lip had gone down considerably and he appeared to moving alright, a little slower than normal, but alright just the same.

"What are you doing here?"

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's it? No, good morning Jane? How are you feeling this morning, Jane?"

Lisbon crossed her arms. "I can see how you're doing, _Jane_. You really should be resting."

"Ah, that's sweet, Lisbon, really. But I'm more interested in finding the two guys who decided to give me a makeover last night." When Lisbon didn't respond, he continued. "Plus I wanted to see what kind of progress you were making with Sarah's clients."

Rigsby spoke. "Nothing yet, we...wait a minute. How did you know about the list?"

Jane gave him a weak smile, trying to ignore the soreness in his face. "Simple deduction, my friend. While Harmon may have the Governor in his back pocket, he still doesn't want the police looking too closely into his financials. People in his line of work usually have something to hide."

Lisbon nodded reluctantly. Jane was right. Harmon probably wouldn't have been so cooperative if he was clean. "Well, we haven't found much on any of these men so far. Most of them are middle class, _married,_ and all seemed to really be enamored with Sarah. No one really had any reason to kill her. And since we don't know who the father of her baby was, we can't make any assumptions."

She watched Jane for a moment and while he was definitely putting up a convincing front, she could tell that he was still in some pain. "Alright, we'll try the baby angle for a bit. Cho, go to the M.E.'s office and see how close he can get to the time of conception. Even if he can't pinpoint the exact day, maybe we can get a general time period and narrow this list down."

Cho nodded. "You got it, Boss." And he was gone.

"Rigsby, you and I will go over the statements that we already have, maybe there's something we missed."

Jane spoke up. "I can help with that."

_"You_ need to rest. If you don't want to go home, you can..." She glanced around the bullpen. "Lay down on that sofa, and stay out of the way."

Throwing her another smile, he settled himself down on the tan leather couch. "Wow, this is actually pretty comfortable."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, before picking up a stack of folders and retreating to her office. She knew she really should have stayed to go over the statements with Rigsby, but she wanted to avoid Jane's all-knowing scrutiny as she worked. Still, doing something terribly out of character, she decided to leave her office door open.

Jane lay on the couch with is eyes closed and let him mind wander. He went over the crime scene, the meeting with Harmon, the men who had beat him soundly. He decided that he could think and focus very well on that couch. He'd have to do it more often. If only he could convince Lisbon to let him hang around more. He listened to Rigsby shuffling papers on his desk. It wasn't long before he heard the agent push his chair back and walk out of the room in the direction of the lavatory. It was now or never. He quietly slipped from the couch and walked to Lisbon's office, sticking his head through the doorway. "Hey," he said quietly.

Lisbon didn't look up from her desk. "What do you want, Jane?"

He walked forward, not bothering to close the door. "I wanted to apologize if my behavior got you into trouble yesterday."

She still didn't look at him. "It's been handled."

Okay, Jane thought, at least it sounded like she accepted his apology. "And I wanted to thank you for helping me last night."

"It was nothing. You know you really outta think about getting yourself some self defense classes. They have them open to the public down stairs. On Mondays and Wednesdays, I think."

Jane smirked. She really was good at evading emotionally investing topics. Fine, he decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He walked silently to her desk and set a shiny gold object down in front of her. Glancing at the gold ring, Lisbon finally looked up at him, clearly surprised. "What's this?"

Without invitation, Jane sat in the chair across from her, folding his hands on her desk. "That is my wedding ring. I know that you found it last night."

Suddenly feeling self conscious, she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, trying to seem unimpressed. "Okay, so you're married. How does this affect me?"

Wow, she is really good, Jane mused. He realized that the normal tactics were not going to work with her, he needed to be blunt and honest. "I wanted to explain..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jane. Really."

"I'm not married." He said simply. He glanced at the ring and his voice got quiet. "Not anymore." Lisbon made no move to speak, or do anything else for that matter, so he continued. "I had a wife and a daughter. She was seven." He paused and Lisbon could see the emotion of memories flicker across his face and disappear just as quickly. Suddenly, she really didn't want him to explain. "When Prohibition was first passed, the crime rate went through the roof, as you're well aware. Mostly gang related bootlegging." Lisbon nodded, she had seen first hand how devastating Prohibition had been. "Four years ago, my wife and daughter were at the market when two gang lords decided it would be a good idea to settle their differences right there in the street. My wife was shot twice in the back. She lived for three days in the hospital before the doctors gave up. My daughter died instantly, with a bullet to the back of her skull."

Lisbon listened intently at his story as he spoke in a calm, matter of fact voice, as if he was simply describing a vacation that he took to the Grand Canyon. Jane paused and took a breath. Looking into Lisbon's eyes, he could see the sympathy in her green orbs. He gave her a small smile, and she had a feeling that he was already processing what she was thinking.

"What happened to the gang lords?" It wasn't really the question she had wanted to ask, but it felt safe.

"One of them died in the shoot out. The other..." He stopped again, gathering his thoughts. "the other one was killed just after he paid off the trial judge to dismiss the case."

At that moment, Lisbon knew that she was done asking questions. She wasn't sure if he would have told her the truth, but she was sure that she already knew. Jane had killed the man. He had killed the man and somehow gotten away with it. Somehow, even being a staunch officer of the law, she felt that justice had been served. She could hardly blame him for what he did, for she knew deep down that if it had been her family, she would not hesitate to kill the bastard that did it.

Jane watched her face intently and was pleasantly surprised that she showed no sign of judgment in her features. Even if he hadn't said it, he knew that she was astute enough to put two and two together.

They simply sat in silence for a moment. When she couldn't handle it anymore, Lisbon finally asked. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He looked at her as if the answer were obvious. "Because we're friends." She sat quietly. "We are friends, right? I mean, that's what you said last night."

Shit, she thought. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass. He watched her expectantly. She finally nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are." Then she did something unexpected by reaching out and covering his hands with her own. He could see the genuine sympathy in her expression. "I'm really sorry about your family."

Jane shrugged, then he picked up the ring and placed it back in his pocket. He patted it gently. "I'll never forget them, but I've moved on." Then he folded his hands back on the desk and gave her a dazzling smile. "We can't dwell on the past. I've made my peace with it."

She nodded. He had made peace with it in his own way, and while she didn't not approve of blatant vigilantism, she could only imagine that killing the man who took his family was the only way Jane could have moved on.

Rigsby walked quietly into the bullpen, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He had slipped out earlier when his stomach started rumbling and he decided that he needed a snack. Lisbon probably would have let him go, but he didn't want the disapproving look that the boss would typically give him. He hoped that none of them had noticed his absence. Noticing that Jane was not where he left him napping on the couch, Rigsby figured that he had already been busted. Even so, he tried as best he could to move to his desk without incident.

As he sat down, he noticed that Lisbon's office door was still open, giving him a full on view of her desk. The quick glance that he gave the office turned into a out and out stare when he saw the occupants of the small room. Lisbon was behind the desk while Jane sat across, and they were...holding hands. They were holding hands and smiling at one another, and it look like they were engaged in a rather intimate conversation.

He was torn away from the odd scene when the front door opened again and Cho move casually into the room. Before he could get too far, Rigsby jumped up and made a bee line for his friend, holding a finger over his lips to signal quiet.

Cho looked at him funny. "What?" He whispered.

Rigsby grabbed him by the arm and guided him to his own desk. When they had a good view of the office, Rigsby pointed for him to look. Cho glanced into the office and then back at Rigsby, confusion painting his face. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Rigsby looked to the office again. Jane and Lisbon were now standing, no longer holding hands, having a very animated discussion. "But they...they were..."

Cho shook his head. "You're losing it, man."

"I am not losing it!" He said indignantly. "I'm telling you, something weird is going on with those two. I just saw them sitting across from each other, holding hands. I swear."

Before Cho could respond, Jane emerged from the office followed by Lisbon. "What did you find out from the M.E.?" Lisbon jumped in.

Cho shook his head. "He said the closest he could get is probably a couple of days. There's just no way to pinpoint any time closer." He handed her a file. "Here's the report."

Lisbon scanned it briefly. "Okay, you two go back over the list. See who Sarah was...entertaining during that time period. We'll start with those clients."

"What if it wasn't the father?" Jane put in.

"Then we'll take the rest of the list. At least this way, we won't be wasting time on unknown variables. It gives us a place to start, at any rate."

Rigsby and Cho nodded. "Right, Boss."

Lisbon turned looking for Jane only to find that he had already settled himself back on the sofa. His eyes were closed, but she could see a rather perplexed expression. She wondered if his brain ever really shut down. She forcibly pushed Jane out of her head and, turning on her heel, made her way back to her office. They still had a lot of work to get done.

**Yes, you were all correct, i did change Jane's past a tad, but i really didn't want to have to address his emotionally damaged induced angst (there are authors out there who do a wonderful job dealing with those issues), especially since jane and lisbon's relationship is moving along so swimmingly. I hope you liked it.  
**

**Also, if anyone is interested (especially you romantics out there), i have a new video on youtube. It's an ode to our two favorite Mentalist couples. If you want to check it out here's the link. **

**.com/watch?v=YvL6mqcEw7A**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I thought we could all use a little Grace time, so here she is. Thanks for the reviews, they really inspire me. Enjoy!!**

In the building that housed The Bunny Farm and its occupants, there, nestled in the back wing, was Daniel Harmon's private office. It was so secretive that the entrance was camouflaged by a large bookcase and would never been noticed unless someone was looking for it. Only a handful of people knew of its existence and they all occupied the room at that moment.

Grace poured another glass of brandy and set it down in front of her boss and then took her seat next to the large mahogany desk in the center of the room. Daniel Harmon didn't even look at her as he glanced around the office. A group of six, solemn looking men sat in the expensive upholstered chairs that formed a semi-circle around his desk. Four of them were Harmon's business managers: Miles O'Connor, Carl Hankins, Vinny Malone, and Salvador Perrillo. They ran operations in Arizona, New Mexico, Oregon, and Washington State, only answering to Harmon. The other two worked as enforcers. Jack Cooper and Max Sawyer were the best hired hands that money could buy. They not only served as Harmon's protectors, but also as his hit men. They took care of the business that entailed getting their hands dirty. All six men gazed back at Harmon expectantly.

Harmon launched into questions about business related matters, calling on each of his cronies to give a detailed report of their dealings. Grace watched the scene with mixed emotions. She had been working for Daniel Harmon since she was seventeen, and he treated her like a daughter. Well, almost like a daughter. Harmon had an insatiable appetite for red heads, and she was usually the object of his obsessions. But he trusted her, she was his right hand, and Grace had always been loyal to him, never questioning his decisions even when it involved morally questionable actions.

That was before Sarah. Before, he had always let Grace handle the girls, and she had been the ultimate authority when it came to dealing with them, and she had always protected them. Then Sarah had been killed. While she suspected, Grace had never asked Harmon if he had Sarah killed, but she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer. It made her sad and angry at the same time. Sarah didn't deserve to die. Grace didn't consider herself a staunch religious person, although she had grown up in such a household, but she was beginning to wonder if in being in business with Daniel Harmon she wasn't risking her immortal soul.

When the last man had finished his report, Carl Hankins, a fat man with a graying mustache and ruby cheeks leaned forward as far as his large gut would let him. "Tell us what's going on with the cops, Daniel. Why have they been snooping around?"

Harmon narrowed his eyes at the man. "It's nothing, Carl. It's been handled."

"Handled how?" This time it was Vinny Malone who spoke up. Vinny was a tall, thin man, and it was obvious by his well groomed appearance that he considered looking good at the top of his priority list.

"I fed them just enough information about our customers to keep them out of our hair. I sent them a list of Sarah's clients." He watched as a few of the faces in the room paled, causing him to chuckle. "Of course, it was revised list. Anyone in this room that was involved with her was left off." Vinny sighed with relief, but the man next to him was still concerned. Harmon noticed his uncertainty. "You're in the clear, Jack, really."

Jack Cooper rubbed his chin thoughtfully feeling the ridges of the large scar that trailed from his ear to his jaw. "If you say so, Mr. Harmon."

Harmon stood up. "Well, gentlemen, that's all for now. Please feel free to enjoy yourselves while you're staying with us. It's on the house of course." As the men turned to leave, he spoke again. "Jack and Jason, I want to talk to you."

When the men had closed the door behind them, Harmon moved to stand in front of his desk and leaned against it. "What's the situation with Mr. Jane? I assume he's been taken care of?"

Cooper nodded. "He's been...advised to keep his nose clean."

Harmon's smile made Grace's blood run cold. They both knew well enough what kind of 'advice' Jack and Max dispensed. "Good. I hope that Mr. Jane decides to heed your warning."

************************

Even with the new list of names and a general idea of when Sarah Jenkins had gotten pregnant, things were still looking grim for the Special Crimes Unit. They had narrowed the list down to the men that could likely be the father, and they all had rock solid alibis for the night that Sarah died. Lisbon sighed in frustration. They were going on three days since the murder and not a damn lead in the investigation. With a frustrated yell, she picked up a stack of file folders and hurled them against her office door, sending loose papers flying about the room.

It wasn't a minute later when Rigsby stuck his head in the door. "Everything alright, Boss?"

"What have I told you about knocking!?" The words came out with more venom than she had intended and made the Rigsby shrink back. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly Rigsby was moved back and Jane appeared in the doorway. "Wow, you hit that all the way from your desk? You've got a helluva arm." He returned her glare with an innocent smile. "Okay, everyone's a little stressed out right now, and that's perfectly understandable. Why don't we take a break, leave the office and sit down to a nice dinner?" He looked at each of them. "My treat."

"I'm in." Rigsby didn't even have to think about it.

Cho shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

"Excuse me," Lisbon was now standing in front of them, her arms crossed. "I thought I made the decisions around here."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her. "About whether or not to eat? I thought that was one of those things that we're stuck with at birth."

"Come on, Boss." Cho said gently, before Lisbon could rip Jane's face off. "We could use some time out of the office."

Lisbon looked from Rigsby to Cho and back again. "Alright," she resigned. "I could use some fresh air."

*********************************

Just down the street from the Justice Building, there was a Italian restaurant that Jane insisted had the best Lasagna in the city. It was a small, intimate one room place with red and white checkered table cloths and candles as centerpieces. It was almost empty save for a two couples who sat near the windows in the front. Jane had decided that it would be a nice, quiet place where they would feel free to discuss the case if the need arose.

A large, heavy set man with a round, red face appeared from the back of the of the dining room. "Patrick, my friend!" He bellowed with a thick Italian accent. "It's been a long time." He pulled Jane into a crushing bear hug.

"Beni," Jane choked out. "It's...good...to...see...you."

When the man put him down he noticed Jane's companions. "And who have you brought with you today?"

"Benito, these are Agents Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby." He turned to the agents. "This is Benito, owner of this fine establishment."

Beni beamed at them. "Patrick is one of my best patrons. Always bringing in new customers. Although, I must admit, it's usually for a more romantic encounter, eh, Patrick?" He gave them an enthusiastic wink.

Jane suddenly felt like his cheeks were on fire and was certain that he was turning beet red, especially under the gaze of Lisbon who was watching him suspiciously. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, not today, my friend. But we would like something in the back corner. Something private."

"Anything for you, Patrick. This way."

The quartet followed Beni to the back of the dining room. "This will do, no?"

Jane smiled at him. "This will do nicely. Thank you."

"I will send Amelia to take care of you. She is the best." With that, he was gone.

Lisbon smiled as she picked her menu up and scanned over it. "Is there anyone that you don't know?"

Jane smiled at her. "Very few."

After they ordered, they made small talk until their food arrived. Then it was relatively quiet as they ate. They all agreed that it was the best Italian food in town.

"Oh my God, I have never been so full in my life." Lisbon tossed her napkin on top of her near empty plate.

Cho leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You said it. This was a good idea, Jane. I definitely am feeling recharged." He looked at Jane who seemed to be focused on something near the front door. "Jane..."

They turned and followed his gaze only to see Grace Van Pelt slipping through the door. She was wearing an overcoat and a hat pulled low over her face, but the red hair spilling over her shoulders definitely gave her away. Looking around briefly, she quickly moved to their table.

"Ms. Van Pelt?" Lisbon questioned.

Grace gave them a small smile. "Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal."

Rigsby jumped up suddenly. "You didn't. We were just finishing up. Would you like to sit down?"

She looked truly surprised at the offer and endeared Rigsby with a genuine smile. "No, thank you. I must not stay long. I didn't want to risk being seen at the station so I followed you here."

"What can we do for you, Ms. Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked.

"Please, call me Grace." Lisbon nodded. "The list that Daniel Harmon sent to you...the one with Sarah's clients...he conveniently left it incomplete."

"Oh?"

Grace reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here's a list of two more. One of them I know was out of town, but the other one, Jack Cooper...well, all I can say is it would be worth your time to check him out."

Feeling brave, Rigsby moved around the table to stand beside her. "You could get in a lot of trouble if Harmon finds out that you're helping us."

Grace felt suddenly shy at Rigsby's concern. She certainly wasn't used to any man treating her with any kind of respect. At least not unless they were trying to get something from her. Rigsby's gentle demeanor was a nice change. She only regretted that her line of work kept her from getting to know nice men like him. "It's okay. I just want Sarah's killer to be found. She was a good person and didn't deserve to die like that."

Rigsby gave her a smile that sent shivers shooting through her, taking her completely by surprise. "I have to go now. I hope that helps."

Lisbon gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sure it will. Thank you, Grace."

Grace nodded to the three at the table and then smiled shyly at Rigsby before turning and quickly leaving the restaurant.

Lisbon read over the paper. Two names were on it. Jack Cooper's name was circled with his address scrawled underneath it. He lived in Sacramento. "I think it's time that we paid Mr. Cooper a visit."

*****************************

Ten minutes later, they sat in another car they had commissioned from the department, watching the house that bore the address on the piece of paper that Grace had given them. Lisbon had parked several houses down in the street so as not to spook their quarry. There was a car parked out front and the lights were on inside.

"Okay," Lisbon started from her place in the driver's seat. "Cho and I will go knock and try to get him out here peaceably. Rigsby, you take the back in case he tries to run."

Jane sat excitedly in the back seat next to Cho. He rubbed his hands together. "Right, what do I do?"

"You stay here in the car." Lisbon turned to see Jane's expression fall. "I mean it, Jane, this is going to require experienced police officers. I know you're having fun playing detective, but it could get really dangerous."

Jane thought about it for a moment, decided she had a point and nodded as the other three exited the car. "Good luck." He said out the window and watched in awe as the three worked in perfect sync with each other. Lisbon and Cho drew their guns and moved silently up the sidewalk to the front door. Rigsby also unsheathed his weapon and quickly moved around to the back. Lisbon stood back as Cho rapped loudly on the door. Jane decided that he wanted a better view so he opened the door and stepped out, making sure to stay very close to the car.

"Mr. Cooper, it's the Justice Department. We need to speak with you." She called loudly. There was no answer. Cho banged on the door again. "Mr. Cooper, it's the police, open up!"

From where he stood, Jane's vantage point was blocked by a thick wall of hedges that separated Cooper's residence from the house next to it. Not wanting to stray too far from the car, he stood on his toes and leaned to the side to get a better look. There was a sudden crash of what sounded like glass breaking and he could hear Rigsby and Cho both yelling. From around the hedge, two men came barreling down the street right at him. One was a fairly large man who dwarfed even Rigsby. The other was about Jane's size and build. It only took one look for Jane to recognize both of the men, but the realization was lost as it occurred to him that he might be in real danger.

It help none to see Rigsby and Cho rounding the hedge after their prey, because as Jane saw it, the two men would reach him long before the agents caught them. His mind turned a mile a minute as he tried to decide what action to take. Should he run? Should he stay and try to hold them? He was still struggling with the decision when out of nowhere, a black streak flew into the street barreling right into the mid-sized man effectively knocking him to the ground. Without a thought, the larger of the two suddenly broke to the right and disappeared behind one of the nearby houses. Rigsby and Cho followed him. When he looked back to the street, Jane saw Lisbon putting cuffs on the man whom she had tackled.

He watched in awe for a moment. Her small stature definitely led people, men especially, to underestimate her. As she started to walk, pushing the man roughly toward the car, Rigsby and Cho jogged up to Jane. "He's gone." Cho said.

Jane shook his head. "Don't worry, I know where we can find him."

"You alright?" Cho asked, giving him a small smile.

Jane cleared his throat, determined not to let them see how the ordeal had really affected him. "Yeah, I'm good. No problem." He turned back to Lisbon. "That was incredible." He said, giving her a wide smile.

Lisbon found herself blushing under Jane's appreciative gaze, and smiled back in spite of herself. "Thank you." Was all she said as she walked her captive to the car.

Rigsby, who didn't miss the exchange, elbowed Cho lightly and nodded towards the Boss and Jane. Cho followed his stare. He noticed the slightly goofy grins that the two were giving each other and furrowed his brow. It wasn't just a friend congratulating another friend on a job well done, there was something else in those smiles. Up until that moment, he had thought that Rigsby was crazy thinking that there was something going on between Lisbon and Jane. But now he wasn't so sure.

Jane's smile faded when his eyes met those of the man that Lisbon was escorting. The man's gray, soulless, eyes were boring into him, but it was the scar that took Jane's focus. He would never forget that scar. It belong to the man who had dragged him into the alley and pummeled him to the pavement only the night before. He never took his eyes off the man as Lisbon put him in the car.

After depositing him in the car, Lisbon walked to where the other three were standing. "What happened to the other guy?"

"He took off into those woods behind that house." Rigsby said. "For somebody his size, he's really fast."

"Alright, let's get him back and find out what this one knows about Sarah." Cho and Rigsby got into the car, but Jane took Lisbon's elbow to hold her back.

He lowered his voice. "That's one of the guys who kicked my ass last night."

Lisbon looked at him; her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Pretty sure. That's a scar you don't soon forget." He ran his finger from his ear down to his jaw.

Lisbon understood. "Alright." She cleared her throat. "Rigsby,"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Take the backseat."

"But, my legs get cramped."

"Now, Rigsby." Lisbon's tone told him that was the final word.

**Okay, I admit it, I "borrowed" the chase scene from Red Hair and Silver Tape, but I love that part when Lisbon totally tackles that guy in the street. So, I wanted to put it in, and I think it blended in nicely with the rest of the story. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yeah, this is the chapter that I have been wanting to write since I started this story. Things are definitely heating up around the office and will get quite close to the boiling point now. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. **

Harmon paced back and forth in the front foyer of the Bunny Farm. Grace and Max stood by watching intently. Max had wasted no time in reporting back to his boss about Jack's arrest."How in the hell did they find out about Jack and his relationship with Sarah?" He spun around to glare at his two employees. "It seems that someone in this house has a very big mouth." He walked purposefully to Grace so that he could look her in the eye. "I want to know who."

Grace swallowed hard, praying that her eyes would not show fear and betray her. She knew as well as anyone that if Harmon found out that she was the one who leaked Jack Cooper's name to the cops, she was dead. Finally she nodded. "I'll see what I can find out."

His grin bordered on maniacal as he gazed at her with a familiar look that she knew all to well. He reached up and stroked her red tresses. "Good." His hand trailed down her neck and rested just below her collar bone. "But that can wait. Max,"

The large bodyguard stepped forward. "Yes, Mr. Harmon."

"You can go. Talk to the grounds keepers, the drivers, anyone who would know about Jack and Sarah."

Max nodded. "You got it, Mr. Harmon." He quickly moved to the door and made a hasty exit.

Harmon turned his attention back to Grace. She knew what was coming next. Aside from being less that stellar in bed anyway, when Harmon was angry, he liked to get it out during sex, and sometimes he could be downright sadistic. "I should go start talking to the girls." Grace's voice was low.

"I said that can wait. Right now," He moved his hand to grab her arm and pull her to him. "I'm in need of a little attention."

************************************

From her desk in her office, Lisbon could see straight into the bullpen through the open door to where Jane was laying on the couch, pretending that he was reading a book. He was still sore at her because she decided that it was a good idea under the circumstances to keep him away from their suspect while Cho and Rigsby interrogated him. She had given him the choice between being physically removed from the building or the couch. She was secretly glad that he had chosen the latter so she could keep an eye on him. Glancing down at her desk, she realized that she had been drifting in and out of daydreaming and had gotten no closer to finishing her paperwork.

Jane rested comfortably on the couch with one of Cho's books placed strategically in front of his face. He hadn't missed Lisbon's glances from her desk. He smiled when she finally returned her attention to her paperwork. No doubt she was kicking herself for letting herself daydream. Now that her attention was occupied, Jane was free to watch her over the top of Cho's book. She was quickly becoming a person of interest to him. Posing as a man and walking in a man's shoes is not something that most women could pull off very easily. It took a strong person to constantly pretend to be someone else. He decided that he wanted to get know a person like that a lot better.

She stood up suddenly raising her arms over her head and then stretched from side to side. Then she took her glasses off and reached down to touch her toes. Jane couldn't help but watch the display. It fascinated him to observe her when she thought no one was watching as she slipped out of Lisbon mode and into Teresa mode. As he watched her, he decided that it might be a good opportunity to catch her off guard and perhaps get a little more insight into the woman behind the cop. When she turned to gaze out the window, he moved quickly to the office door.

"Knock, knock," he said, softly, not wanting to startle her.

She turned and, to his surprise, made no move to put her mask back on. Perhaps she was getting used to the fact that he knew her secret and saw no point in keeping up appearances in front of him. He mentally patted himself on the back. It was a start.

"Finish your book already?"

Since she didn't immediately dismiss him, he stepped into her office. "Naw, wasn't really my type of story. You know, you really should shut your door when you're taking a Lisbon break, lest someone see you and catch on to your little game." With that he turned and closed the door.

She raised an eyebrow at him not really sure what he meant by 'Lisbon break.' Before she could ask he spoke again. "Do you think they'll get anything out of Cooper?"

Lisbon moved slowly around the desk, hopping up so she could sit on the edge and crossed her arms. "Cho's the best interrogator I've ever seen. He has his own special brand of questioning."

"Yeah," Jane chuckled. "I bet that solemn stare of his really gets em."

In spite of herself, she smiled back at him. Then without warning to even himself, Jane's mouth opened and he said, "You know, you're really very beautiful." The words were out before he realized what exactly was going on. But as he watched her for a reaction, he realized that he meant it. With her glasses gone along with the rest of her masculine demeanor, he found her very attractive.

Lisbon's only reaction was to simply stare at him with an almost unreadable expression, like he had grown another head or something. It was an odd reaction to say the least, but it made Jane smile as he cocked his head to the side. "You know, most women like it when a man tells them that they are beautiful." Still she said nothing, but this time she averted her gaze suddenly finding something excruciatingly interesting on her shoe. Jane continued to watch her with interest and wondered why she suddenly seemed so uncomfortable. Then a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning and he was sure he knew the answer. "I guess you don't get told that a lot, do you?"

It surprised him that it had not occurred to him what Teresa Lisbon had ultimately given up when she chose to live her life on her own terms. She had no true relationships to speak of. Almost everyone that she related to on a regular basis didn't even know that she was a woman. Jane could only imagine the hardship of never being able to be close to anyone.

When Lisbon still didn't respond, Jane took the initiative and walked right up to her so that he stood right at her knees. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his. As he gazed at her, he realized that she was even more beautiful up close and he found himself unwittingly drawn to her.

She watched him curiously, wondering where this was all going to lead. Looking into his soft blue eyes, she saw understanding and empathy. Could he possibly understand what she had been through since pretty much giving up her life almost five years ago?

He took his hands from her face rested them on her knees."It must be frustrating to not be able to express yourself as Teresa Lisbon. Always wearing a mask, pretending to be someone you're not." She dropped her eyes again, but he forced her to look at him. "Not able to have a normal relationship with anyone." He felt compelled to move closer until their faces were only inches apart. "To not be able to feel being touched by another person or..." He stopped talking as he dipped his head even further and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Teresa's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact. The shock quickly passed and turned into another emotion. She closed her eyes and leaned gently into the kiss while feelings that she thought she had buried deep slowly began to churn in her very core.

Patrick reluctantly disengaged from the kiss to lean back and gaged her reaction. He smiled as he looked at her, eyes still closed and her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. It was evident from her expression that he had ignited something with that kiss, and he was pleased to know that he affected her as much as she did him. He just wondered how far she was really willing to allow those emotions to surface.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. In a split second, her eyes turned from their normal bright color to dark smoky shade of green that told Patrick that he might be in trouble. Without warning, she grabbed his hair on the back of his head and pulled him into a crushing, passionate kiss. Now it was his turn to be surprised. And what a surprise it was. The sudden outpouring of raw emotion and need that emanated from the woman in front of him sent shock waves rippling from the top of his head all they way down to his heels. He wasted no time in returning the gesture, matching her aggressive embrace and deepening the kiss.

Teresa's mind was reeling from the surge of feelings and emotions that accompanied her brazen actions. But her mind wasn't the only thing that Patrick's kiss sent into spirals. Her whole body reacted as her heart thudded in her chest threatening to split her in two and blood thundered in her ears. She was glad that she was sitting on the desk because she was sure that it was affecting her equilibrium. Before she could reign in the rampant emotions, she wrapped her legs around his waist and roughly pulled him to her with her heels. When his pelvis made contact with and settled between her legs, she could feel his own need as evident as her own.

Her sudden movement caused another bolt of electricity to shock Patrick's system. They were treading in very dangerous territory and he wondered if they had just opened a Pandora's box. More importantly, he was beginning to wonder if they would be able stop what had already reeled way out of control. His hands moved from her bent knees up her thighs. The fabric of her slacks under his fingers was a reminder of her current situation, but surprisingly he found her state of dress, as a man, strangely erotic. Not necessarily her being dressed as a man, of course, but the thought of physically removing her masculine clothes to reveal her very feminine identity beneath them made his body ache from the inside out.

His mouth left hers as he moved over to kiss her neck just below her ear causing her to throw her head back and inhale sharply. As he worked his way down her slender neck he found his hands moving of their own volition to her front quickly unbuttoning her vest and then up to the top button of her shirt.

Teresa reveled in the unbidden feelings that he roused in her as he made short work of the first two buttons, his mouth following his hands blazing a searing trail on her skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind, logic and reasoning were still trying to pull her back to reality. While she tried desperately to ignore it and enjoy the moment, it began to scream at her. "Patrick," she was trying to get his attention but his name rolled off of her tongue in a breathy moan. She cleared her throat. "Jane." Her voice was now clear and assertive causing him to pause and look up at her.

There was no question about the expression on her face, or the silent pleading in her dark eyes. She was trying to reign him in. He tore his gaze away from her flushed face just long enough to glance around. There they stood in the middle of her cold office, ready to give in to their most primal urges right there on her desk. While the idea of taking her there on the desk was tempting, he knew they must stop. This was not the way that he wanted it to be. Not now, not here. Because his brain still wasn't capable of forming a coherent sentence, he could only nodded in understanding. They stood, still embracing, simply looking at each other, each trying to figure out what to say.

They never got the opportunity. The office door opened suddenly as Rigsby and Cho entered. Anything that the two were going to say died on their lips as they stopped dead in their tracks; frozen in shock.

The sudden interruption was like a bucket of cold water that doused the compromised pair at the desk. Jane was very grateful of that as he slowly turned around to face them, making sure to position himself directly in front of Lisbon as she cursed loudly and fumbled with her shirt. "Hey, guys." he said casually.

"What the hell have I told you about knocking!" She screamed at them over Jane's shoulder.

Rigsby stared at them. "I...uh...sorry...we..." Cho quickly grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Jane found himself smiling as turned back to Lisbon. "I think we've been busted."

Lisbon scowled at him, her previously flushed, dreamy expression now beat red from anger. She shoved him back and hopped off the desk. "Terrific! Just great!" She moved back behind her desk and paced. She was clearly very agitated by the ordeal. "There goes all my hard work. All the years of hiding and pretending, just so I could get ahead. All gone. Down the drain."

She was quickly working herself into a frenzy. Jane moved around her desk and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop for a moment. "Get a hold of yourself. It's alright." She looked up at him and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not alright. Don't you understand? As soon as Minelli and the others find out about me...I'm done for." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay, listen, take a deep breath and let's think this through." He said soothingly. "Look, Cho and Rigsby have a great deal of respect for you. Those two would throw themselves in front of a bullet for you, and I'm sure that you would do the same for them. Am I right?" She sniffed and nodded. "Okay, then. You trust those guys to have your back when you're out in the field. Maybe you need to extend that faith to your personal life. Tell them the truth. Who knows? They may surprise you."

In the bullpen, Rigsby was still reeling from the encounter in Lisbon's office. "I told you." He said triumphantly. "I told you."

Cho sat at his desk, still feeling shell shocked. While he had previously begun to agree with Rigsby's assertion about their relationship, finding out the truth of it all had been awkward, to say the least. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to find out that way."

Rigsby nodded.

"Don't mention anything about it to them." Cho said quickly. "Let them come to us if they want to talk about it. Otherwise, we'll just act like it never happened."

They both fell silent when the office door opened and Jane and Lisbon filed out. They had both adjusted their clothing and smoothed out their hair. Jane went immediately to his couch while Lisbon went to stand in front of her team, clearing her throat to get their attention. "Okay, guys. I think I have a little explaining to do." She paused, waiting for a reply. Cho and Rigsby just looked at her. She had their full attention. She took a deep breath feeling her nerves turning her stomach into a knot. "Wow, um...I don't even know where to start."

"How about starting with your real name?" Jane gently prodded from his place on the couch.

Lisbon glanced at him and nodded. "It's a good a place as any. Um...my real name isn't Terry Lisbon...it's Teresa, Teresa Lisbon..."

Her men listened intently as she told them her story; from entering the Police Academy as a man, to her first assignment, and up until she got promoted to Senior Special Agent. When she finished, she watched them tensely for a reaction.

After a moment, Rigsby was the first one to speak. "You mean, your...a woman?" Lisbon nodded curiously, she was sure that she had covered that part. Rigsby let out a loud sigh. "Oh, thank God."

"Excuse me?" Lisbon was now very confused.

"Yeah, well, we thought..." Cho cleared his throat throat loudly. "I-I thought that you and Jane were...you know."

It took Lisbon a moment to catch up with Rigsby's babbling, but Jane was doubled over on the couch laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Lisbon got clued in and giggled to herself. "That's quite an imagination you have, Rigsby." She said.

"However," Cho cut in. "from what we just saw in your office, it wasn't his imagination."

Lisbon blushed furiously and nodded, conceding his point. "So, what do we do now?" She asked. Both Cho and Rigsby simply looked at her then glanced at Jane who motioned for one of them to speak.

"Well," Cho began, "I can't speak for Rigsby, but as far as I'm concern, your one of the best cops that I've ever met."

"Yeah," Rigsby cut in. "Just because you don't have...I mean just because you have..." Rigsby was obviously beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Just because you're a woman doesn't change the fact that we enjoy working for you." Cho finished for him. "And if you're worried about Minelli and the others...well, what they don't know what hurt them."

Lisbon felt the weight of the world melt from her shoulders. Maybe things would turn out alright. Now that her team knew the truth, she could let her guard down with them a little more. It would definitely improve things. "Okay, well...good then. I suspect that we never need to bring this up again? Especially the...uh..." she shook her head and motioned toward the office.

"The incident?" Cho finished for her, smiling.

"Yes, let's just all pretend that it never happened." They all nodded in agreement. Well, all of them except Jane. He wasn't exactly ready to forget about what happened between them in the office. "So," Lisbon changed the subject. "So, what did you get out of Cooper?"

Rigsby grinned at her. "Cho had him singing like a jay-bird. He admitted to killing Sarah."

Jane sat forward, clearly interested. "Did he say why he did it?"

"He was just a hired hand." Cho said. "He did say that if we convince the DA to make a deal with him, he'll give us his employer."

"That's ridiculous." Lisbon said. "We know he's working for Harmon. We'll hold off on talking to the DA."

"What should we do with him?"

Lisbon thought for a moment. "Take him downstairs and book him for assaulting Jane. At least it will keep him off the streets until we can look into Daniel Harmon."

Rigsby left to get the prisoner, while the others waited. Cho watched Lisbon thoughtfully. "How are we going to get Harmon? We're not suppose to get near him."

"I'll figure something out." She said.

"Can we get some dinner while we're figuring it out? I'm starving." Rigsby dragged Jack Cooper roughly through the bullpen.

Cho rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"What's your point?" he returned indignantly.

Lisbon sighed. "It is dinner time. Alright, Cho go with Rigsby and get the paperwork started on this guy. Jane and I will meet you downstairs. We'll come up with a plan over dinner."

"You got it, Boss." With that, Cho and Rigsby grabbed their coats and led their prisoner to the stairs.

Lisbon smiled to herself at Cho's last remark. Despite everything they had learned about her today, they still wanted her to be their leader. She definitely felt lighter. Lisbon turned to Jane, still on that couch, grinning at her. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

All he said was, "I told you so."

**Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you liked reading that as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm really not too confident when it comes to writing the romance stuff, so please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all of you lovely people that take the time to review. You make it all worth while. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Stay tuned, cause things are only getting started.**

Jane followed Lisbon down the stairs and out the front door into the fading sunlight. She was now back in full Lisbon mode. Jacket firmly resting on her shoulders, her fedora pulled down over her face, and her glasses hiding those beautiful green eyes that Jane felt himself wanting to get lost in more than he would like to admit. The 'incident' in the office had definitely taken them both off guard, but even their admission of mutual physical attraction still felt a little foreign to him. And he was certain that it was even more so for her. It wasn't as if he had been gone without companionship since his wife had died. He had been in few light sided relationships, but nothing really worth pursuing.

The women he had previous kept company with had all been basically of the same mold. Most soft and delicate, needing someone to hold their hand and protect them. And they were all looking for the same thing; a husband to take care of them. That had been Jane's downfall in all of those relationships. He had never been able to commit to a single one of them. Lisbon was different. She was strong and intelligent, had ambition, and she most certainly did not need anyone to protect her, as she had proven time and again. But Jane was quickly coming to the indisputable conclusion that if she was ever in the need, he would do anything that he could to protect her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lisbon turned suddenly to face him. Her brows furrowed giving her a look of someone with a lot on her mind. Jane didn't have to be a psychic to figure out what was bothering her.

"Look, Jane..." she started, but she never got to finish her thought.

"Mr. Jane!" They both turned to see Mouse barreling toward them, followed by a taller fellow not much older than the twelve year old. "How are you feeling?"

Jane rubbed his chin gingerly. The tell tale bruises were still there and his eye was still a little swollen, but overall, he stole a glance at Lisbon and grinned, he was feeling pretty good. "Not too bad kid."

"I was going to come over this morning, but..." his eyes dropped. "Dad got kinda sore that I was out so late."

Jane nodded silently and Lisbon was pretty sure that she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. She remembered what Jane had told her about Mouse's father, and she was certain that she understood what his father's definition of being 'sore' really meant. The boy had no visible marks on him which led her to believe that he did a really good job of covering them up.

"I never got to thank you for helping me." Jane finally said.

"It was nothing." The boy said. "But I couldn't have done it without Christian." He motioned to the taller boy who shrank back slightly. Clearly he liked to go unnoticed as often as possible.

Jane smiled. "Thank you, Christian." Then he suddenly squatted down to their level a decidedly excited look on his face. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys. "You know what? Just the other day, I bought a very large bag of those orange flavored candies that you like so much." Mouse's eyes lit up as Jane handed him the keys. "Let yourselves into the shop, the bag is behind the counter by the moon rocks."

Mouse grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Jane. Come on, Christian!"

Lisbon couldn't help but smile as the two boys darted away excitedly, skipping down the street. She watched Jane as he stood up to his full height. He blushed deeply when he noticed her gaze. "That was very sweet." She said simply.

"Well, you know..."

"He adores you."

"And I him. He's my best friend." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sounds pretty lame, huh?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." He granted her one of his patented smiles that sent chills up her spine and back again. This would never do. "Speaking of your shop." She said suddenly. "Do you ever plan on going back to work?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I find working with you much more diverting." She raised an eyebrow, and he realized how his remark could be construed. "All I meant was that police work is much more diverting. Jeez, Lisbon, you have a very dirty mind."

She wrinkled her nose at him. They really needed to discuss what had happened upstairs. But even as she opened her mouth...

"There's a good steak place over on Sixth Street." Rigsby was saying as he and Cho pushed through the front door and made their way to join Lisbon and Jane.

Cho nodded his head. "Sounds good to me. What do you guys think? Steak?"

Lisbon sighed. It would have to wait. "Sure, fine. Whatever you want."

Somewhere in the distance, they could hear a dull thunder rolling across the sky.

"Think it's gonna rain?" Cho asked.

Jane glanced up at the darkening sky; not a cloud in sight. He shook his head. "My guess would be...no."

**************************************************

Twenty minutes later, they were seated by the street, on the patio of the local steak house, enjoying the cool evening and the even better steaks. There had been little talk of the case. Mostly because they were at an impasse at the moment. Cooper wanted a deal to talk, but they knew who was really responsible for Sarah's death. And Daniel Harmon had done a good job of shielding himself from investigation.

Jane was entertaining Cho and Rigsby with mind reading tricks (parlor tricks really), and they seemed to be drawn into his little world of magic and mysticism. Well, only partly. They were both intelligent men and knew that it was simple case of smoke and mirrors, but they found it fascinating just the same.

Lisbon picked at her half eaten filet mignon , mostly just pushing it around on her plate; not really paying attention. She was frustrated that they had to walk on eggshells around Harmon, but Minelli had made his orders crystal clear. Harmon was close to the Governor so they had to be very careful when investigating them. Then there was Jane. Things had gotten way out of control in her office, and while the outcome with Rigsby and Cho had definitely been cathartic, she had let her guard down, and that could prove dangerous.

"Hello?" Jane waved his fork in front of her face. "You in there, Lisbon?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the case."

Their attention was taken from the conversation when they heard harried voices coming from down the street. As they turned to look, they saw uniformed police officers moving quickly toward them.

"Agent Lisbon!" They called, seeing her from the street. They hurried to them.

"Yes?"

"We were sent to find you." The younger of the officers breathed deeply. "there's been another bombing."

"What?!" Lisbon's eyes were a big as saucers. "Where?"

The older of the two glanced uneasily at Jane. "Mr. Jane's store."

Lisbon watched as Jane paled and looked like he might pass out as he stared at her. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "Mouse."

Realization dawned in Lisbon expression. "Oh my God."

Before either could explain to Cho or Rigsby, Jane jumped out of his chair, and easily leaped over the low rail that separated the restaurant's patio from the sidewalk and darted down the street; Lisbon at his heels. Rigsby and Cho quickly dropped money on the table and hurried after them.

By the time they arrived at the scene, the fire department was already working on dousing what was left of the flame. The building was nothing but rubble. Rigsby and Cho went straight to the fire chief to question him.

"Mouse!" Jane screamed as he tried to push his way past the barricade of police and fire personnel. Lisbon grabbed him from behind.

"Jane, don't." She said loudly over the barrage of noise and chatter. "Just wait. Let them do their job."

He looked around at the scene his eyes wide, but he wasn't seeing anything. Everything was a blur as the quick movements of the emergency crews whizzed around him. He felt like his knees would buckle at any moment. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

Lisbon grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Jane! Look at me!" He lifted his head and focused on the face in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. "Jane."

She was pointing at something. He followed her gaze to see two medics loading a small body onto a stretcher. Jane pushed himself away from her and hurried over to them. His breath caught in his throat as he approached, mentally preparing himself for what he would find. When he reached his destination, the knot that had twisted in his stomach suddenly released. Mouse was moving. It was a slow, unconscious movement, but a movement just the same. He was alive.

The small boy lay with his eyes closed, moaning softly. He had a large, bloody gash across his forehead and his arm lay across his stomach at an awkward angle. His entire body was covered in black soot. Jane pushed a stray hair out of the boy's face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He was wasn't sure if Mouse could hear him, but he needed to say it just the same.

"Sir, we have to go." The paramedic said quietly.

Jane nodded and backed up as the medics lifted the stretcher and walked quickly to the waiting car. Lisbon approached placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on." She said gently. "We'll follow them to the hospital." He gave her a numb nod, and didn't move as she left his side briefly.

"Rigsby, Cho, stay here and find out as much as you can, then meet us at the hospital." They both nodded. Then she found the fire chief. "Chief, we're going to assume that this related to the other bombings as of late, so we'll take over the investigation. My men will need your complete cooperation."

The older man nodded. "Of course, Agent, whatever you need."

She gave him a thin smile. "Thank you."

Jane was still standing where she left him, staring at the spot where the ambulance had only recently pulled away. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand in hers and guided him toward one of the police cars that had responded to the call. He got into the front passenger seat, and, after speaking briefly to the owner of the car, she got into the driver's seat and pulled out into the street.

*******************************

Jane hated hospitals, although he couldn't really think of a reason that anyone would like them. They were cold and sterile and had the distinct aura of sickness and death. And, of course, they reminded him of that fateful day when his wife had been brought there. It had been that very hospital where he had sat for what seemed like an eternity, silently waiting for his wife to die; already mourning the loss of his daughter. He hated hospitals.

He was very aware of Lisbon's presence by his side. She took control as soon as they walked into the emergency room – asking questions, finding out what Mouse's status was – he was very grateful. They learned that Mouse had thankfully not taken the full brunt of the explosion, scraping by with a large cut on his head, a broken arm, and various other cuts and burns. He was very lucky to be alive. Jane had been allowed to see him briefly, but the boy was still sleeping. Now they sat quietly in the row of very uncomfortable chairs right outside of his door.

Lisbon watched Jane sadly. She could only imagine what was going through his mind. He had lost his wife and child, and almost lost his best friend. She smiled at that last thought. Mouse was truly Jane's best friend. They looked out for each other. She knew that somewhere in the back of Jane's mind that Mouse was like his own, and she had the sneaking suspicion that Mouse felt the same way. As she gazed at him, she saw the pain etched in his handsome features, yet she didn't know what to say to comfort him. She silently cursed herself for not being more competent at the whole comforting thing.

She was torn from her thoughts by a loud noise at the end of the hall. A man and woman were talking wildly to one of the nurses. The man was obviously dominating the conversation while the poor nurse tried to explain the situation.

"Where the hell is he?" The man was practically shouting, moving quickly down the hall toward them.

"He's in this room, sir." The nurse hurried ahead of him to open the room where Mouse laid sleeping. "He's resting right now, so please try to make as little noise as possible."

"Don't tell me how to deal with my own son." The couple breezed past Lisbon and Jane, without regard, and quickly closed the door behind them.

Beside her, Lisbon heard Jane let out a breath. "Lovely parents." She commented.

Jane rested his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "I told you." He said simply.

She nodded then looked up again as another pair moving toward them caught her eye. It was Rigsby and Cho. She stood up to greet them.

"How's the boy?" Cho asked.

Lisbon sighed deeply. "No worse for wear. Bumps and bruises and a broken arm. Nothing that he won't live through."

Both of her agents glanced at Jane, but she only shook her head. "What did you find out?"

Rigsby launched into their findings. "The bomb was set up to trigger when the door was opened, and blow when the door was closed again." He lowered his voice. "Whoever it was definitely wanted Jane to be inside when it went off."

Lisbon chewed on her lower lip. "How did Mouse get out?"

This time Cho spoke up. "We talked to his friend, Christian. According to him, Christian waited on the street while Mouse went inside. Only Mouse left the door opened when he went inside and didn't close it again until he left. So he was just on the other side of the door when the bomb went off."

"He was very lucky." Rigsby added.

Lisbon nodded. "Okay, wait over by the nurse's station. I'll get Jane and we'll head back to the office. This stops now." They both nodded and walked away. She turned back to where Jane was still sitting. As she watched him, she felt an overwhelming feeling of anger welling up. Someone – it wasn't hard to conclude who – had tried to kill Jane. That was unacceptable. That was personal.

Before she could get his attention, the door next to him opened again and the couple walked back into the hallway. The woman was weeping silently, but her husband made no move to comfort her. Instead he kicked Jane's foot, causing him to look up into the man's angry face. Jane calmly stood up to face him.

"You're Patrick Jane, yes?"

Jane nodded.

"You son of a bitch. It's your fault that my son is laying there in that room." He waved his hand awkwardly toward the room.

The woman placed her hand gently on his arm. "Joshua, please." she pleaded. Never looking at her, he pulled his arm from her grasp.

Suddenly, Jane's whole demeanor changed. He was mad. "Really. Maybe the fact that he has a lousy, deadbeat for a father who would rather get stinking drunk and use him for a punching bag than treat him like a real son had something to do with it."

"It was you." Mouse's father pointed a finger at him, his face scarlet with rage. "Hanging out all the time with a young kid. What are you some kind of pervert?"

"How about this?" Jane didn't flinch at the man's words. "He would rather spend time with a total stranger than have to go home and face the two of you." He sneered. "The two of you are pathetic."

Mouse's mother cried out now, sobbing uncontrollably. Jane felt a twinge of guilt at marking her with his anger, but she was as much to blame for doing nothing as the father. Joshua stepped forward. He and Jane were about the same size and build so now they stood nose to nose.

"I outta knock that smug look off of your face." Joshua ground through his teeth.

It was at this point that Lisbon decided to step in. She pushed a wedge between them, facing the angry man. "I suggest that you rethink what you are about to do here, sir. Or I will be forced to arrest you."

Joshua laughed as he looked down at her. "Oh yeah, you and who else little man."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rigsby and Cho appeared behind them, standing just over Jane's shoulder. The man paled as he looked from Lisbon to Jane and then to the two large, pissed looking men standing behind them. For his part, Jane couldn't help but give him a sardonic grin, raising his eyebrows at him.

With his anger quickly deflating, Joshua backpedaled quickly. His wife put her arm around him and guided him back into their son's room.

Lisbon turned to Jane. "You certainly have a way with people."

He merely shrugged before turning to Rigsby and Cho. "Thanks." he said simply.

Cho gave him a small smile. "Anytime."

"Okay, everyone, fun's over. Let's get back to the office and see if we can't get this figured out. Harmon may have just made the mistake that we need to put him away."

**Dum, da dum dum....8P **

**Up next...Grace is back, and Jane comes up with a crazy idea to bring Harmon down (oh course). So crazy, it might just work.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the delay, but I really struggled with this chapter. I actually rewrote it three times with three different outcomes, but this is one I was most pleased with. I hope you will all agree. Just let me know with all of your wonderful reviews (hint, hint). I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy.**

It was dark when the team finally arrived back at the Justice building. Rigsby, Lisbon, and Jane waited out front while Cho returned their police issued car. Jane had been uncharacteristically quiet during the ride back from the hospital. Lisbon knew he had a lot on his mind. Rather than dote on him like she would have wanted, she and Rigsby made small talk while they waited for Cho. Jane was barely listening. He was wallowing in the guilt that he was feeling about Mouse. The shop, well, he could really care less about that. He was well off and had money saved. The store itself was simply something to keep him busy; to keep him from being bored. Mouse, however, was no such thing. Jane would have been devastated if something worse had happened to the kid because Jane had finally pissed off the wrong person. He scanned the empty street, feeling the stress of the long day starting to catch up with him. He spotted something out of the ordinary across the street. Or someone, rather.

Standing at the corner of the intersection was a familiar figure, dressed in a black overcoat with a stylish hat pulled down over her face. Yet again, Grace Van Pelt was given away by the glossy red hair that fell about her shoulders. He would have to speak with her about that. "Hey guys," he turned to his companions. "I'll be right back." Without waiting for an answer, he stepped into the street and quickly made his way to her.

Lisbon followed his retreating figure with curiosity. Then she saw his destination. Grace was waiting patiently for him to reach the other side of the street.

"Grace Van Pelt." Jane said with a smile as he made his way to her. "You know, if you're going to run around incognito, you really should pull your hair back. It's a dead giveaway."

Grace blushed with embarrassment, then her expression turned somber. "I'm sorry about what happened to your little friend." She said sadly. "I never expected that they would actually blow up your shop."

Jane narrowed his eyes at her. "Whose they?" She didn't answer. "Was it Harmon?" This time she looked at the ground. "Do you know for a fact that it was him? I mean, did he tell you that he did it?"

She shook her. "No, honestly, I didn't know."

"But you're sure it was him." There was no question in his tone.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Who else?"

Jane nodded in understanding.

From across the street, Lisbon watched the exchange with interest. But not as much as Rigsby who stiffened as Jane leaned closer to Grace and whispered something in her ear. If Lisbon had been the jealous type she was sure that she would have had the same reaction. As it was, she still wasn't sure how she felt about Jane. The incident in the office had been pleasant enough. Okay, she admitted to herself, it was little more than pleasant. Okay, a lot more. Still, she and Jane both knew that had Cho and Rigsby not interrupted, she was about to stop the whole encounter.

"She's not his type."

Lisbon and Rigsby turned to where Cho had suddenly appeared behind them. Rigsby blushed shamefully, while Lisbon simply smiled at him. She wasn't sure what Jane's 'type' was and wondered how Cho had such insight into such matters. Maybe it was a guy thing. Rigsby, on the other hand, seemed relieved by his friend's observation.

They looked again to see Jane making his way back across the street. His mood seemed a little lighter than it had before.

"What was that all about?" Rigsby jumped in immediately as he approached.

Jane smiled knowingly at the larger man. "Grace was just providing some insight into the case."

"And?" Lisbon asked.

"She's pretty much convinced that Harmon was involved."

Lisbon crossed her arms. "We knew that. Does she have proof?" He shook his head and she let out an audible sigh. She felt a headache coming on at the base of her neck. "Okay, everyone. There's nothing else we can do tonight. Let's call it a night. You guys go home and get some rest, we'll start fresh in the morning."

"Sure, Boss." Cho said.

Rigsby looked uncertain. "What about Jane? He's Harmon's target now. He could be in danger."

They turned to Jane who looked surprised as though it had only then occurred to him that his life really might be in danger. Lisbon furrowed her brow. Rigsby was right. "What do you think, Jane?"

"You can stay at my place." Rigsby volunteered.

Jane shook his head. "No, thanks for the offer, though. I'll be alright."

Although she tried to hide it, no one missed the concern painted on Lisbon's face. "Are you sure? You could be in real danger."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He lifted his chin, letting them know that the conversation was over.

Lisbon sighed. "Okay then. Everyone be back here bright and early and ready to go."

Cho and Rigsby nodded, said their good nights, and took their leave. Jane and Lisbon stood in the darkness, each trying to read the other.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, really. I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Good night, then." She turned toward the direction of her apartment building and started down the sidewalk.

"Good night, Lisbon." Jane watched her back as she retreated, finally disappearing into the night. He looked in the opposite direction and, shrugging in defeat, he made his way down the street, turning into the alley, and into his favorite night club.

***************************

The rain had started around 11 pm and brought with it a barrage of lightning and thunder that shook the very foundation of Lisbon's apartment building. It was nearly midnight and she had just closed her eyes when the loud knocking at her front door jarred her awake. After checking the grandfather clock on the wall next to her bed, she growled, through the covers aside, grabbed her gun from the night stand, and padded into the living room while shrugging into her robe. She cracked the door and scowled.

"Jane," she opened the door to Patrick Jane standing in the hallway, dripping from head to toe, and looking a little lost. Her expression softened as she took in his disheveled appearance. "What do you want?"

He tried to look everywhere but directly at her, but he only succeeded in making himself dizzy causing him to sway gently back and forth. "I...couldn't sleep."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you drunk?"

"I was up until about an hour ago. Can I come in?" Lisbon let out a deep sigh and stepped aside. "Thank you." He said, shivering as he moved past her to stand in her living room. She closed the door and turned to lean against it, her arms folded across her chest.

"You know, Harmon's got you on his hit list. It's probably not a good idea to be walking the streets this late at night." She said.

"I know." Jane sunk into her arm chair and buried his head in his hands. "That's why I couldn't go home. I was going to, and then I thought 'what if they've rigged my house to blow?' I mean, how crazy is it to think that they would?"

After watching him for moment, Lisbon moved to kneel in front of him. As he lowered his hands to look at her, he saw empathy and understanding in her expression. "It's only natural to be scared, Jane."

"Scared? Who said I was scared? I certainly didn't. I'm just being cautious." She raised a knowing eyebrow at him and his shoulders slumped forward. "I'm terrified. I mean after what happened to Mouse..." he paused and his eyes became a large as saucers. "Shit!" He stood up quickly, almost knocking Lisbon over. "I shouldn't have come here. I've put you in danger now. Shit! Shit!"

"Jane," Lisbon clamored to her feet and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jane, take it easy. Look, I've been involved in this from the start. Harmon knows that. I'm not in anymore danger than I was before. Okay?" He nodded. "If you want you can stay here tonight."

He pretended to think over the proposition, but really he had already made his decision as soon as he had left the bar and walked to her apartment. There was no way in hell he was going back to his house by himself. Not when Harmon was still out to get him. "That's very kind of you, Lisbon."

She gave him a small smile, reaching up to brush a piece of wet hair out of his face. Their eyes locked and they stood watching each other for what seemed like an eternity. Lisbon finally cleared her throat. "I'll make us some tea. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Get yourself dried off."

Jane nodded and turned away, disappearing down the hallway. Lisbon let out a long breath had she had been holding. She knew that it was a bad idea to let Jane stay, but she certainly couldn't in good conscience make him leave. Not when Harmon was out to silence him. Shaking her head, she moved into the kitchen to put water on the stove to boil. She gathered two cups and teabags from the cupboard. As she waited for the water, her thoughts began to stray to earlier in the day, specifically in her office. There was no denying the growing attraction between them, that was evident by their actions. He was an intelligent man, who saw past her facade and accepted it. He took her for what she was, and didn't ask her or expect her to be something else. She didn't have to pretend with him. And of course she'd only be deluding herself if she denied the physical attraction. He made her feel like she wasn't in control...of anything. Her thoughts, her emotions, her god damned body. And therein lay the problem. Lisbon hated not being in control. She had worked very hard to make sure that everything was how it should be in her life. And up until that moment, it had worked perfectly.

When the water began boiling, she poured it into the tea pot and dropped the tea bags inside. Then Patrick Jane had entered the picture. In the three days he had been working with them, she had broken just about every one of her self imposed rules. She had let her guard down, and now Rigsby and Cho knew the truth about her, and while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the entire situation was not of her choosing. It loomed in her thoughts that it could have just as easily been Minelli walking into her office. Then she would have been screwed, big time. No, things would not be able to progress with Jane. She had worked too long and too hard to get where she was to throw it away on a silly affair.

As she reached for the cups and began pouring the tea, a pair of hands gripped her shoulders and snaked their way down her arms. She jumped and turned quickly, causing Jane to jump back and away from her. She was set to admonish him, but the words died on her lips. There he stood, like some kind of Greek god, with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair was still a little damp allowing it to kink into little blond curls, like a damned halo around his head. Lisbon's eyes, totally of their own volition, traveled from his defined shoulders to his tan, chiseled chest, and down a little further.

Jane cleared his throat, causing her to jump this time, dragging her gaze back to his face. Her face was on fire as he merely gave her a knowing grin and she was sure that he was laughing at her behind those baby blues of his. She wanted to smack him. He didn't even have the decency to blush at her appreciative gaze. The least he could do was act embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She finally managed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He was lying and did absolutely nothing to hide it, but took quick note of her new defensive posture.

"The tea's ready." Was all she said.

He cocked his head and looked at her. "We should probably talk about what happened in your office, huh?"

"What?" Her eyes went wide with surprise. "What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes and took a cautious step towards her. "Come on, Lisbon. You know what I'm talking about. We both know that if Rigsby and Cho hadn't interrupted, you were about to put a halt to the whole thing. My question is, did you call it off because you didn't want it, or because you were afraid of getting caught?"

"What difference does it make?"

This time Jane stepped right up to her so that they were standing a mere inches apart. "It makes a difference to me." He looked into her eyes, searching them for the answer. He saw only conflicted emotion. She had wanted to continue what they had started, but she was afraid. He definitely understood her turmoil for he certainly hadn't set out for this to happen. On the other hand, he saw no reason why he shouldn't pursue his interest in her. He knew better than anyone that a person can lose everything in the blink of an eye.

Lisbon heard warning bells clanging in the back of her mind. Too close, they screamed at her, he's too close. Stop this right now, Teresa. "Jane...I..."

The look of uncertainty in her eyes made him want to do nothing more than take her in his arms and kiss aways her fears, but he knew that wasn't the right tactic. She would have to come to him on her own. He smiled inwardly. His usual seduction tactics wouldn't work with her. Lisbon liked to be in control. She would have to make the decision. Reluctantly, he reached around her to take his tea cup and stepped back, giving her plenty of breathing room. Without a word, he turned and made his way into the living room.

Lisbon watched his retreating back. That tan, well defined back. There was nothing stopping her from grabbing him, pushing him to the floor and having her way with him right then and there. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, but the implications...well, she didn't want to think about them. So don't think, Teresa. Just do it. There's no reason that you shouldn't be able to enjoy your time with Jane. To hell with the rules and the consequences...for tonight. Deal with them in the morning. You've always prided yourself on playing by your own rules. Prove it.

Taking a deep breath, Lisbon crossed the kitchen and made her way into the living room. The couch faced away from the kitchen door and she could see Jane sitting comfortably. She closed her eyes and walked to stand in front of him. Without hesitation, she reached up, untied her robe and let it slip unceremoniously to the floor, revealing one of her indulgences and well kept secrets; her floor length satin nightgown with spaghetti straps, that dipped low in the front. It always made her feel feminine after a long day of playing a man. Letting out the breath she was holding, she opened her eyes to look at him, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Jane was asleep. Sitting upright, his head resting on the back of the couch still holding his tea in his lap, Jane had fallen asleep. She quickly retrieved her robe and shrugged back into it and, shaking her head, smiled at the irony. Shrugging her shoulders, she knelt down and carefully lifted the tea cup from his limp hands and returned it to the kitchen. After fetching a blanket and pillow from her bed, she shook Jane's shoulder gently.

"Jane," she whispered. He moved slightly and grunted. "Jane, you'll be more comfortable if you lay down." Without opening his eyes, he leaned over, placing his head on the pillow. She picked up his feet and swung them around so they were on the couch, being extra careful to keep his towel securely in place. She smiled again. It was very tempting to sneak a peek while Jane was incapacitated, but she felt that would be the ultimate invasion of privacy, so she quickly covered him with the blanket and stood up, taking in his sleeping figure, feeling an inkling of regret that she had taken so damned long to decide what she wanted. Oh well, she thought, that's what hesitation gets you. She turned off the lamp beside him and reluctantly moved back down the hall to her own bedroom.

*************************************

Jane had no idea what time it was when he finally stirred from a very fitful sleep. He was reluctant to even wake up from the very nice, okay the very naughty, dreams he had been having. He couldn't remember specific details but did remember that it had something to do with Teresa and Grace being in very compromising positions with him stuck in the middle, of course. He sat up slowly, trying to capture the scene in his mind, but when he opened his eyes, the image faded when he realized that he wasn't in his own house.

Then he remembered he was at Lisbon's apartment, on the couch, in a towel, no less. He stretched the kinks out of his back and stood up, securing his towel. He padded into the kitchen to start water for coffee and made his way to the bathroom. He smiled when he noticed that she had hung his wet clothes up to dry. He dressed quickly and went back to the kitchen.

Moments later, he was walking back down the hall to Lisbon's bedroom, a steaming mug in his hand. He cracked the door and peeked in. The sight that he found made him suck in a breath. She lay, sprawled across her bed, sleeping peacefully. Sometime during the night, she had kicked off her blanket, her only cover being the satin nightgown that clung seductively to her supple form. She looked like an angle resting amongst the strewn pillows and bedding. It was a surprise how different she looked in her decidedly more feminine attire. Damn it, man. Jane silently chided himself for passing out on her couch last night. So much for seduction tactics.

He walked slowly to her, setting the mug on the nightstand and gently nudged her shoulder. "Lisbon," he whispered. She rolled over suddenly and moaned.

"Patrick," she sighed in a husky voice.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and couldn't help but smile. Apparently he wasn't the only who was suffering from pleasant dreams. He shook her shoulder again. "Lisbon, it's time to get up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared in shock at the man standing over her bed. She bolted upright and scrambled for the blankets, pulling them firmly over herself. "Jane," she sputtered.

"It's okay," he said gently, giving no indication that he had been made privy to her dreams. "I brought you some coffee."

She stared for a minute, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Thank God he had enough sense to put some clothes on before he woke her. She was sure that she couldn't handle seeing him in nothing but a towel, especially after the dreams she had been having. "Thank you." she finally said, picking up the cup and taking a sip.

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do. Listen, I think I have a plan to get Harmon."

"Do tell."

He shook his head. "Not right now. Get up and get dressed. I'm going to the hospital to check on Mouse. I'll meet you at your office and fill you in." With that, he cast her one more appreciative glance before hurrying out the door, closing it behind him.

**Just a little more Jisbon fluff for all of you. Hope you liked it, please let me know. For the record, if I had Patrick Jane passed out on my couch, I totally would have peeked. That being said, for those who are wondering, I just didn't feel comfortable enough for a steamy sex scene...yet. *wink, wink* Actually, I did write it, but it didn't seem to fit in with the flow of the story. Oh yeah, we will be getting back to the case in the next chapter and I think everyone will be very interested in Jane's plan to catch Harmon. I promise that it won't take nearly as long to update. Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. You guys are the best. I hope you continue to enjoy.  
**

It was still early when Jane finally arrived at the hospital. He had gone home to change, then had to arrange transportation across town which put him at the mercy of the trolley, the city's only means of public transportation. To his relief, the trolley wasn't terribly busy that early. As he moved down the solemn hallway, past the nurse's station, he hoped that he would be able to avoid any parental entanglements like the night before.

When he reached Mouse's room, he peered in quietly. To his disappointment, Mouse's mom was sitting in a quiet vigil at her son's bedside. Mouse was resting peacefully. He frowned and ducked back out again, only to pause when he heard her speak softly.

"Mr. Jane," He moved into the doorway and their eyes met. He was struck by the sadness that he saw in her face. "Please, stay."

"I don't think..."

"My husband's not here." She motioned to an empty chair next to her own. "Please."

He took the seat, smiling gratefully. "How is he?"

"He's doing better. He woke up last night for a little while." She stared at her hands. "He was asking for you."

Jane nodded. "He's a good kid. I think the world of him."

"And he thinks the same of you." He heard her sniffle beside him. Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, he offered it to her. She nodded her thanks. "I know you don't think very much of me, Mr. Jane."

"Mrs. Malloy..."

"You have to understand. My husband is a very...controlling man." To say the least, Jane thought. "But he loves us. He takes care of us."

Jane felt a swell of sympathy for the woman. She truly believed that she had no other way out. He spoke gently to her. "The way he treats you and Mouse...um...Robert, is not love and it certainly isn't taking care of you. You deserve better than that. Everyone does."

Suddenly Mrs. Malloy broke down into tears. "I know...and I know that I should protect him. I'm his mother! I'm supposed to keep him safe. But I don't know how." Her whole body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. The only thing Jane could think to do was put a comforting arm around her.

"Shh..." he soothed. "The tears won't help. Believe me, I know. But if you really want to protect your son, I know someone who might be able to help you."

She looked up at him with tear filled, hopeful eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to be strong. It may take some time to get things organized, but I promise you that I will not rest until you and Robert are safe. Can you do that for me? Can you be strong for your son?"

She sniffed loudly, wiping her nose with the handkerchief, and nodded. "Yes."

He smiled at her as he stood. "Good. Will you tell him that I stopped by to see him?"

"Yes. Of course." He moved towards the door, but stopped when she stood suddenly and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much." she whispered. "I'm glad that Robert has a friend like you. I only wish his father cared as much."

As Jane disengaged from the unexpected embrace, he looked her in the eye. "I'll be in touch soon."

She nodded and he moved quickly out of the room and down the hallway. He had a lot to do that day. Starting with implementing his plan to catch the bastard that had put Mouse in the hospital in the first place. The only obstacle would be convincing Lisbon to actually go along with it.

***************************

When he finally arrived back at the Justice building, Jane had somewhat formulated a plan to get Lisbon to go along with his plan. As he stepped off of the trolley, he saw an opportunity that would definitely improve his chances. Just down the sidewalk, three attractive women walked casually, chatting and giggling as they traveled in his direction. He recognized them immediately. All three 'worked' at the Bunny Farm. Perfect, he thought and moved quickly down towards them. They stopped and watched him as he approached.

"Lovely day, eh, ladies?" He tipped his hat gallantly.

They giggled and gave each other knowing looks. "Mr. Jane, it just got even more pleasant." The raven haired beauty named Janice purred in a seductive voice.

He granted them one of his best smiles, causing them to giggle again. "Indeed. Listen, there's something that I need and I think that the three of you may be the only ones who can help me."

Jane remembered the blond in the middle as Jessica, the woman who had served them tea at the Bunny Farm and had made eyes at Lisbon. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, just one of us is full price, but we do give group discounts." She winked at him.

"As very tempting as that is, my lovelies, that's not exactly what I am in need of." The three looked crestfallen. "But I'm sure that you would like to help Grace out, eh?"

Susie, the other blond, nodded. "Anything for Grace."

"Terrific." He grinned. "Here's what I need you to do."

**********************

Cho eyed Lisbon through her open office door. She was sitting at her desk, seemingly doing paperwork. It was still foreign to him to think of her as, well...a her. Not that it necessarily mattered professionally. He had grown up with a single mother who was as strong-willed and intelligent as any man, and he had no doubt that Lisbon was cut of the same cloth. Still, interacting with women were certainly more complicated than with men. Logically speaking, she was still the same boss he had always had, but for some reason the knowledge that she was female changed things. Though he couldn't put his finger on it.

She hadn't said much about the case since he had arrived earlier, muttering something about waiting for Rigsby before they got started for the day. While she seemed stoic enough, Cho had a feeling that Rigsby's presence wasn't really the one that she was waiting for. It was evident from the scene the day before that Jane and the boss had some sort of connection, and since he hadn't shown up yet, Cho figured that she was worried about him.

"Morning everyone." Jane breezed through the doorway into the bullpen with a brown paper bag in his hand. He smiled a greeting at Cho, dropping the bag on his desk.

Cho peeked inside and smiled back. "Donuts."

"Make sure you save some for Rigsby." Jane ordered.

"Save what for me?" Rigsby walked quickly into the room, making a bee line for Cho. He picked up the bag and grinned from ear to ear before whisking it away to his own desk.

"Hey," Cho protested. Rigsby's response was to reach into the bag and toss a sugar coated goody at Cho, who caught it easily in mid air. "Thanks."

Lisbon cleared her throat from where she stood leaning in her office doorway. "I'm glad everyone decided that they could make it this morning." Rigsby dropped his gaze shamefully as she marched to his desk. She snatched an uneaten donut out of his hand and took a big bite before turning to Jane.

"Okay, Jane, tell us about this big plan that you've come up with to get Harmon."

"Goodness, aren't we in a hurry this morning. Okay, I figure that Harmon has got to be keeping some kind of records of his activities. Legal or not. Even mob bosses like to make sure everything is in order."

Lisbon crossed her arms, giving Jane a serious look that told him that she had a very low threshold for his antics. "We know all that, Jane. How do we get those records?"

"Simple, we need somebody on the inside."

Lisbon, Rigsby, and Cho looked at each other for a moment. "Grace Van Pelt." Cho guessed.

Rigsby snorted. "You must be joking."

"She's already helped us once by giving us Cooper." Jane raised a knowing eyebrow at the agent. "She told me yesterday that she had no knowledge of the plan to bomb my business, and she seemed genuinely upset that Mouse got caught in the middle. I think with a little of the proper persuasion tactics, she can be convinced."

Lisbon listened to his reasoning. It seemed sound. "She is the closest person to Harmon that we have on our side right now. She can move easily around his offices."

"This is crazy!" Rigsby stated and then launched into a tirade that Jane had been waiting for. "Boss, this plan would put Grace in serious danger. If Harmon even suspects that she would double-cross him, he'll kill her without a second thought about it. Plus, do you really want to put a civilian in that kind of danger?"

Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, Rigsby, we get the point." She sighed. "He's right, Jane. We can't ask Grace to put herself in harm's way." She expected him to argue with her, or at least look disappointed, but he only smiled.

"But you do agree that having someone on the inside would be beneficial."

"Yes, but we don't have..." Her voice trailed off as he continued smiling at her, and she suddenly felt like she had just been duped. She shook her head at him. "Harmon knows the entire team. There's no way that one of us could infiltrate his office."

"Ah, Harmon is very familiar with Special Agent Terry Lisbon. I think it's time to introduce him to his alter ego. Ms. Teresa Lisbon." He watched her in amusement as a look of utter horror crossed her face.

"No, no, no...it would never work." She shook her head furiously. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Lisbon. You said yourself it was a good idea." Jane now argued his case.

Cho nodded. "He's right, Boss. It may be the only way to get someone on the inside."

Rigsby chimed in. "He'll never see it coming."

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the three men. "Mutiny, at last." Then she fixed a suspicious gaze on Jane. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

He shrugged, giving a half smile. "I knew that you would never agree to go undercover without a little encouragement. So I had to make you think it was a good idea first. And then let Rigsby make the case to keep Grace safe." He winked at a confused Rigsby. "Thanks for your help, by the way."

"Yeah, sure, anytime." Rigsby looked at Cho and shrugged.

"Well?" Jane watched her expectantly. "You have to admit, it's a good plan."

Looking from one man to the other, Lisbon realized that she was on the losing side of the argument. Giving a big sigh, she finally nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good." Jane sat on the couch, clearly pleased with himself.

"Okay," Rigsby said, now satisfied that Grace would be kept out of harm's way, grabbed another donut and sat behind his desk. "So, how exactly do we get her in? I mean, it's not like she can just walk up to him and ask for a job."

Jane was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm working on that part. Right now I'm just waiting for some of my contacts to get back to me."

"What contacts?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

"For the moment, I would like to keep that information confidential." He gave her a wan smile.

"Fine. But how long are we suppose to wait for your 'contacts'?"

"It shouldn't be long."

Cho stirred in his seat. "What should we do until then, Boss?"

Lisbon shrugged. "I guess just find something to keep yourselves entertained." She turned on her heel and walked purposefully back to her office.

Rigsby and Cho exchanged knowing glances as Jane jumped up and hurried after her. As she began closing the door, he stuck his foot in the doorway. She glared at him. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Fine." She let him squeeze through the door before closing it. Taking quick steps, she hurried to her desk and sat down behind it. "But let's get one thing perfectly clear, Jane. We're just talking. No funny business."

He grinned at her, walked to her desk, and, placing his hands firmly on her desk, leaned closer to her. "Are you afraid that you won't be capable of keeping your hands off me?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Lisbon calmly lifted her gun out of it's holster and laid it in front of her on the desk. "Keep it up, Jane. You'll see what I'm capable of." He quickly lifted his hands in surrender and took a seat across from her. "That's better. Now, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Mouse...and his mother."

That wasn't what she had been expecting. "What about them?"

"They need our help. Mrs. Malloy wants to leave her husband. But she's afraid that she won't be able to get away from him."

She shrugged. "Legally, there's nothing that I can do."

"Yeah, I know, but, I thought that maybe you know someone who might be able to, you know, help her out."

It didn't surprised Lisbon that Jane was adamant about Mouse's welfare. He clearly loved the boy immensely. "Alright, I'll ask around, see what I can find out."

"Thank you." He smiled warmly at her, causing a ripple of electricity to travel up her spine.

"Okay, now, if you'll excuse me. I have things to take care of."

Her sudden dismissal amused Jane. From the look on her face and the faint hint of pink coloring her cheeks, he could tell that being alone with him was affecting her. He simply nodded and stood, moving towards the door. "I'll be on the couch if you need me for anything." Before he walked out, he looked back and gave her a quick wink. She merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the file in front of her.

Jane moved through the bullpen, not missing the looks he was receiving from Cho and Rigsby. "What?" He asked innocently, as he laid down on the couch, his hands behind his head. Both agents cleared their throats and returned to what they had previously been doing.

He wasn't really sure when he had drifted off, but even with his eyes closed, he heard the unmistakable clicking of heeled shoes on the hard floor, and Rigsby jumping out of his chair like someone had put a snake there. He smiled to himself. It must be Grace Van Pelt.

"Ms. Van Pelt." Rigsby sputtered, obviously taken off guard by her sudden appearance.

She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Agent Rigsby."

"Can I help you?"

Cho smirked at Rigsby's overanxious demeanor. He would have to discuss the art of subtlety to his friend.

"I think that Grace is here to see me." Jane sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "I see that you got my note."

"Yes," She replied. "The girls made sure that I knew that it was very important."

He nodded. "They were right."

"So, what is it that you need from me, Mr. Jane?"

Jane smiled at her. "We are in need of a makeover."


	14. Chapter 14

**Not much to say this time, except I am very pleased with such a terrific response. I really appreciate everyone's encouragement. You guys really do inspire. So I guess all I can say is INSPIRE ME SOME MORE! ;)**

Two days later, Lisbon's team assembled at Jane's house to put the finishing touches on their plan. According to Grace, the best time to get Harmon's attention would be that night. Friday night was when Harmon went to the Crescent Moon Club. It was actually more of a dance hall. Harmon was not a fan of the new more popular swing music and the like, preferring to listen to more conservative orchestra music. Waltzes were more his speed. So, the plan was for Lisbon to go the club, get Harmon's attention, and get him to take her back to the Bunny Farm.

Upstairs, Grace smoothed out the fabric that made up the long skirt of Lisbon's dress. It really was a beautiful dress, she decided, and for someone who could pass herself off as a man, Lisbon filled it out nicely. It hadn't been an easy task. Lisbon had fought her tooth and nail. But while she appeared to be uncomfortable with the whole plan, Lisbon was still a woman, and Grace knew that she was secretly enjoying playing dress up.

"You nervous?"

Lisbon nodded. "A little I guess. You don't think it's showing too much skin, do you?"

"Nope. You look beautiful." Grace said approvingly. "You will definite catch Daniel's attention."

"That's the plan." Lisbon watched herself in the full length mirror in Jane's bed room. She smiled in spite of herself. The simple, jade green strapless dress, hugged her tightly in the bodice before falling straight down her hips and legs to the floor. She felt a little apprehensive about the amount of skin she was showing up top. Even before she started posing as a man, she had always been on the conservative side, and she had most certainly never worn such an elegant dress. She felt like she had left her own body and was looking at a stranger.

"The color really brings out your eyes." Grace commented as she stood behind her. She fastened a beautiful opal pendant around Lisbon's neck so that it settled just above her bust line.

"Where did you get this anyway, Grace? It looks expensive."

Grace smiled. "I know a man who makes dresses. Actually, he's one of Jessica's clients, and he owed me a big favor. The rest is history."

"Thank you for helping us."

"It's the least I could do. I think what you're doing is very brave."

Lisbon shrugged. "I'm not afraid of Harmon."

"I mean, I think it's brave of you to do what you do. You know, pretending to be a man so that you can do what you want to do. I don't think I would have that kind of courage."

Lisbon cocked her head to the side, her expression sympathetic. "You have more courage than you know."

Grace gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, that's how I got stuck working for Harmon."

"Well, after tonight, you won't have to work for him anymore. Then you'll be free to do what you want." She glanced once more in the mirror, adjusting one of the many short curls that were pinned to her head. "So, you think this will get his attention?"

The tall red head smiled. "It will not his socks off. And he's not the only one."

"What does that mean?" Lisbon turned to look at her.

Grace shook her head. "Mr. Jane will fall out of his seat when he sees you in this."

The agent bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep from blushing. "I'm sure he won't even notice."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Grace rolled her eyes. She most certainly knew better. Anyone who was half way observant couldn't miss the looks that Lisbon gave Jane when she thought no one was looking. For Jane's part, he really didn't seem to care who saw him ogling Lisbon. Grace had a feeling that he was going to get an eyeful this time. "You ready?"

Lisbon glanced in the mirror again. "I think so. Could you give me a minute?"

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs. Don't forget the gloves." She pointed to a pair of black satin gloves on the bed. Lisbon nodded, and Grace turned and disappeared behind the door.

Lisbon snatched up the gloves and slipped them on, pulling each one up to just above her elbow. She stared at herself for a moment. Well, she thought, here goes nothing.

Downstairs, in the living room, Jane waited patiently on the sofa, sipping on a glass of bourbon. Cho and Rigsby were a little less relaxed. While at the time they had both thought it a good idea, the weight of the plan and the possible implications were starting to get to them. Jane surmised that they were getting used to the idea of Lisbon being a woman and their male instincts to protect her were kicking in. He could empathize. He wanted to keep Lisbon out of harm's way as much as the others, but they all knew that this was the only way. None of them would ever tell her they were worried, of course, for she would most certainly shoot them if they even suggested that she needed a man to protect her.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Rigsby stopped pacing in front of the window and starting fiddling with the a loose threat on the curtain.

"Relax." Jane said. "You know how women are about getting ready."

Cho snorted. "And I'm sure that Grace is having a helluva time Lisbon to stand still long enough to get her into a dress."

"She might actually surprise all of you." The three men looked up the staircase to see Grace descending.

"Is she ready?" Jane asked.

She smiled. He was trying to be nonchalant, but she could tell that the suspense was killing him. "She'll be down shortly. I think she's a little nervous."

Rigsby walked to her and, taking her elbow, guided her into the hallway, out of ear shot. "Listen, Grace, I want you to be very careful tonight. Harmon is a very dangerous man, and if he finds out that you're double crossing him..."

Grace smiled and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "It's very sweet of you to worry about me, Agent Rigsby."

"Wayne." He gave her a nervous smile.

"But I know Daniel better than anyone. I'm quite aware of what he's capable of."

Her reassurance did little to appease him. "All I'm saying is that when you're done helping Lisbon, you need to clear out of there."

She nodded at him. "All I have to do is introduce Teresa to Daniel. That's the extent of it." Her expression soften as he finally seemed to be relaxing...a little bit anyway. "Your concern is very flattering, Wayne."

He blushed deeply at the sound of his first name. "Well, I...it's just that I..."

His embarrassment amused Grace as well as striking a chord with her. On impulse, she lifted up on her toes and placed her lips softly on his. It was short and sweet, but she definitely felt a jolt of electricity when their flesh met.

For his part, Rigsby was taken totally off guard. When he was finally able to speak again, he said. "That was...nice."

She simply smiled at him, and without a word, moved passed him into the living room. As he watched her go, Rigsby suddenly felt like the biggest nerd in the world.

"That was nice?" He chided himself. "Very poetic, Wayne. What about 'fantastic' or 'phenomenal' or 'mind-blowing'?" He banged the back of his head against the wall. "Idiot!"

In the living room, Grace walked to the bottom of the staircase. "Teresa," she called. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Lisbon's tense voice drifted down.

"Well, come on then." Jane said impatiently.

"The first one to laugh gets a punch in the nose." She called.

Grace shook her head. "Would you get down here?" Then she turned to the others. "Gentlemen, I present to you, Ms. Teresa Lisbon."

Jane, Rigsby, and Cho followed her gaze up the staircase. Lisbon stood on the second floor landing, her green dress falling down around her feet softly. Her gloved hands rested in front, her fingers entangled nervously. Carefully applied eye shadow and mascara made her green eyes so bright, Jane was sure if they turned out the lights that they would glow. Her lips were stained with a not so subtle red coloring.

The room was so quiet that Grace was sure that she could hear a pin drop. Glancing at Lisbon's team, who appeared frozen place, eyes wide, and jaws open, Grace smiled broadly and knew that she and Teresa had hit it home. Lisbon started her trek down the stairs, trying to read the blank expressions on her friends' faces. She furrowed her brow, unsure whether their lack of comment was a positive sign or not.

"Well?" She demanded, stopping half way down the stairs.

Jane couldn't recall the last time that he had been rendered utterly speechless, in fact he was notorious for having a witty remark at the ready for any situation. At that moment, however, his voice box failed him, and he was certain that his brain had completely shut down as he watched the vision before him descend the staircase.

It was Rigsby who spoke first. "Wow Boss, you look..." he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Breathtaking." Jane finished. He found himself moving forward to help her down the remaining steps, but failed to watch where he was going and, tripping over his own feet, toppled forward. He landed at the bottom of the steps face down, and feeling very much the fool.

When he looked up, he saw Lisbon standing over him, a gloved hand outstretched to him. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter that perfectly matched the wide grin on her face. "There's really no need to throw yourself at my feet, Jane."

He reluctantly accepted her hand, and she hauled him to his feet. "Thanks." He murmured, turning quickly so that she wouldn't see his scarlet face.

Cho broke the awkwardness when he stepped forward. "You look great, Boss."

"Amazing." Rigsby added.

It was Lisbon's turn to blush. "Thank you." Then she donned her business face. "Did you get it, Cho?"

"Oh yeah," Cho reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic container. He handed it to Grace. "Just put it in his drink. In about fifteen minutes, he should be out like a light."

She nodded, examining the vial. "What is it?"

Cho shrugged. "Just a mild sedative. It will make him feel a little drunk at first, then he'll be sleeping like a baby." Then he turned to Lisbon. "I don't know how long the effects last, so you're going to have to work fast." Lisbon nodded.

"Okay, folks," Grace said. "my work here is done. Now I've got to get going." She reached for her coat, laying across the banister. "I still have to get dressed. I'm singing a set with the band tonight." Shrugging into her coat, she stuffed the vial into the pocket. She smiled at Lisbon. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be there with bells on." Lisbon said, she moved down the hall to the bathroom to check her makeup one last time.

As Grace turned to leave, Rigsby hurried to her side. "I'll walk you out."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Wayne." She took his offered elbow and let him lead her out the door.

Jane shook his head. "Boy, he's got it bad."

Next to him, Cho snorted. "He's not the only one."

Before Jane could respond, Lisbon returned pulling her wrap snugly around her shoulders. "Let's get this over with." She watched them expectantly.

"Let's go." Cho agreed, motioning for her to go first.

She moved passed them towards the door, followed by Cho and Jane. As they reached the door, Jane opened it and the three paused in the doorway. Standing on the front porch, Rigsby and Grace were engaged in an intimate embrace, oblivious to the trio watching them.

Cho threw his hands up. "Oh come on! This is getting ridiculous. I mean, would it kill any of you to find a more private place for your little rendezvous?"

Rigsby and Grace jumped apart like they had been lit on fire. Rigsby coughed loudly to cover his embarrassment. For her part, Grace giggled and hurried down the steps to her car.

"Well, Rigsby, are you ready?" Lisbon stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Boss." He straightened his tie nervously.

"Then let's go." She strode passed him with a new confidence that surprised Jane, and down the steps. The three men watched her tiny frame walking swiftly down the sidewalk, her heels clicking on the cement. Moving around the unmarked police car, she got in the driver's seat, making a great fuss about getting the skirt of her dress in before closing the door.

Rigsby started after her with Cho and Jane right behind him. "By the way," Cho whispered to Jane. "Very smooth back there, Casanova."

Jane narrowed his eyes but kept looking forward. "Shut up."

*********************************

A half an hour later, the Lisbon parked the car in an alley just down the street from the Crescent Moon Club. She and her three companions sat in silence waiting for the right moment for her to make her entrance. Even Jane, lost in his own thoughts, had nothing monumental to say. Rigsby shifted uncomfortably next to Lisbon.

"I'm hungry."

Cho rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry." He glanced at his watch. "Eight thirty. Grace said Harmon usually makes his appearance around nine."

"Okay," Lisbon said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes." She opened the car door only to pause when Jane did the same. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you?"

"No you're not. Harmon's out to get you. The last thing I need is having to watch your back."

"But I..."

"No buts. Keep your ass here." She turned to Cho and Rigsby. "He goes anywhere near the Crescent Moon and you guys are in deep shit." Her tone left no room for argument she exited the car and started down the street towards the club.

After a moment, Jane opened the door again.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked.

"Relax," Jane gave him a lop-sided smile, stepping into the alley. "I've just got some things that I need to take care of. I'll be back."

"Jane..."

"Don't worry. See? I'm going the other way." To prove his point, he started down the street in the opposite direction that Lisbon had just disappeared.

Cho leaned his head on the back of his seat. "He's going to get us in trouble. You know that."

As he watched Jane's retreating figure, Rigsby nodded. "I think you may be more right than you know."


	15. Chapter 15

**My deepest apologies for the delay, I had to take some time off finish some projects that had been sorely neglected. I certainly hope the wait is worth it. Once again, thanks for all the encouragement, you guys rock!**

The Crescent Moon was just as Lisbon had expected. Made up of an older, more traditional crowd, the Crescent was thick with the air of old money. In the center of the enormous room, a large dance floor served as the focal point while linen covered tables lined the walls around it. At the far wall a large band stand was occupied by an orchestra playing a soft waltz, leading several couples in genteel circles around the dance floor. Lisbon spotted a marble staircase on the side wall. Following the steps up, she saw a balcony overlooking the dance floor. The balcony was occupied by more tables, one of which led her to her target.

Even in the low, ambient lighting, Lisbon easily spotted Daniel Harmon surrounded by an entourage of very wealthy looking men and women, sitting at the center table. To his immediate right sat Grace, now wearing an off the shoulder bright red dress and white gloves. Her hair was pulled up in a tight roll accented with glittering jewels. While she looked positively elegant, her demeanor indicated that she was most uncomfortable in her current position. Lisbon wonder whether or not Grace would be able to pull off the plan without making Harmon suspicious.

Looking towards the door, she saw Rigsby and Cho walked in and disappeared into the shadows in the corner of the room. Jane was nowhere to be seen. Good, she thought, maybe he actually decided to listen for a change and stay away. Glancing back up to the balcony, she saw that Harmon was oblivious to the entrance of her team.

She made her way to the wall across from the stage where the bar ran the length. Where most of the couples and older patrons occupied the tables on the floor, the majority of the single customers, mostly men, hovered about the bar. Lisbon found an empty chair and sat stiffly, ignoring the lusty stares of the men around her. She smiled sweetly at the bartender.

"Vodka martini, extra dry, please."

"Well, well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise."

She turned to see a tall, dark haired man sauntering up to the bar next to her. He wore a disgusting, sloppy grin of someone who had been drinking since lunch. She furrowed her brow. "Meaning?"

"Well, it's just that you don't find many women as beautiful as you sitting down here with this rabble." He reached out and took her hand in his own. "Most of the lovely, single ladies sit up on the balcony with Mr. Harmon."

Lisbon snatched her hand back. "Well, I suppose that I might wander on up there if I can find someone with a little more class."

The man pouted briefly and moved on to find another target. She shook her head as he stumbled away.

"That was not very nice."

This time she spun around only to find herself face to face with Jane. He had shed his typical casual suit and was now dressed in a white tuxedo jacket over black slacks complete with a black bow tie and vest. His usually tousled hair was brushed back into a neat style. He grinned at her and she noticed that his eyes twinkled in the candle light. She narrowed her eyes at him, all the while struggling to catch her breath as her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. He may very well be the most handsome man in the room, but he was also putting himself in unnecessary danger. She decided to ignore him and turned back to her drink.

"Bourbon on the rocks, please." He told the bartender. Without looking at her, he spoke. "Don't worry, Teresa, I've got the best back up in California."

Lisbon looked behind her and caught Rigsby's attention. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She knew that he and Cho had been conned by Jane. Damn him.

"I thought that I told you to stay away."

He took a long drink of his bourbon and smiled before pushing himself away from the bar. "I guess we don't always get what we want, Teresa." She rolled her eyes as he stepped away from the bar.

Jane hadn't had a plan exactly when he had decided to ditch Cho and Rigsby and go home to change. He knew that he didn't want Lisbon to have to go in by herself. Her team would more than likely be there as back up, but he knew how to get Harmon's attention. It wouldn't take much for Harmon to notice Lisbon, as long as she put herself out there. He glanced back as he made his way across the dance floor. She definitely wasn't going to accomplish it by hiding out at the bar. It was time for him to step in.

The band leader made his way to him as Jane waved him over. "You take requests, right?" Jane said knowingly.

The man nodded. "Of course. What would you like to hear?"

Jane smiled at him. "Play a tango."

He got a wink from the man. "You got it."

As the up tempo of the tango filtered through the room, Jane wasted no time in quickly marching to where Lisbon was still nursing her drink, and grabbing her by the hand, dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Lisbon's eyes were wide with anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He smiled at her as he led her across the floor in an intimate tango. "Dancing with you. Everybody's watching." He took her hand and gave her a quick spin before turning and moving her back in the other direction.

Although Lisbon had attended many cotillions as a child, and knew how to tango, she struggled to keep up with the steps and was amazed that Jane could lead her around the floor with such precision. He held her close with a firm hand. As they stood cheek to cheek, she could smell his familiar scent and was surprised that it had such an affect on her. She was even more surprised at how easily his body molded to hers as they moved, causing her to feel a slight arousal. This was going to be trouble. She needed to focus on the case.

"You shouldn't be here anyway, Jane. It's too dangerous."

He spun her easily again. "I thought you might need some help getting Harmon's attention."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You think that I need your help getting a man's attention?"

He shrugged. "It's not for lack of assets." He winked. "You've had most of the men in here lusting after you since you walked in the door. Myself included." He paused to enjoy the lovely shade of pink that colored her cheeks. "But hiding at the bar all night is not going to get you anywhere." They moved effortlessly around the floor, and Lisbon noticed that the other dancers on the floor had stopped dancing and were watching them with awe. No doubt due to Jane's expertise of the tango. Looking up briefly, she saw that Jane was right. They had Harmon's attention, although she wasn't sure whether or not it was because of her, or Harmon's distaste for Jane. Either way, his plan was working. Damn him.

After a few more minutes of the torturous dance, Jane leaned close to her ear, causing tingles to ripple up her spine. "Ready for the finale?"

As the dance ended, he gripped her around the waist with both hands and dipped her low so that her back rested on his bent knee. Time stood still as she stared into his eyes as he hovered over her and saw that the intimate dance was beginning to have an affect on him as well. Suddenly, he jerked her up and pulled her into a crushing kiss. Her eyes went wide with surprise. When they separated, he looked at her expectantly. It took her a moment to gather her wits about her enough to realize what she was suppose to do. Narrowing her eyes at him, she hauled off and smacked him hard across the face.

A ripple of gasps sounded through the now quiet room. Lisbon squared her shoulders as Jane stared at her in shock, rubbing his cheek. "I don't share my bed with the law." She said loudly. "Or anyone associated with them." She turned on her heel and stomped away from him.

Jane stood for a moment, looking dumbfounded for a moment, before slumping his shoulders. Looking dejected, he turned and started for the door.

On the balcony, Grace had watched the entire scene with interest. Jane and Lisbon moved across the floor in each other's arms as if there was no one else in the room. She was almost afraid that their ruse was not going to work. Harmon had also taken an interest in the pair on the floor. Even more so when Lisbon had slapped Jane across the face. A small smile of satisfaction crossed his face before he turned to Max Cooper, his large henchman sitting just behind him and whispered something to him. Max nodded and got up to leave. Then he turned to Grace.

"Find out who she is and invite her to come up."

She nodded as she watched Lisbon make her way back to the bar. "You got it." She excused herself and made her way down the marble steps to the lower level.

*************************

Jane was feeling very proud of himself as he neared the door. His plan had gone as expected, of course. Lisbon now had Harmon's attention, now if Grace did her part, she should have no trouble meeting him. He was almost out the door when he was jerked roughly back by his elbow and shoved face first against the wall.

"You just don't listen, do you, Jane?" The voice was familiar. It was the same man who had held him while Jack Cooper had beat the crap out of him. Then same man that Rigsby and Cho had chased down the street when they had arrested Cooper. "This time you won't get away with just some bruises." He pulled Jane back and started out the door with him.

"Jane!" Both men turned to see Rigsby hurrying toward them. Max scowled. He recognized the large agent. Rigsby grabbed Jane's other elbow and stopped the two from leaving. "I've been looking all over for you. Time to go." He nodded at Max who reluctantly let go. Rigsby ushered Jane out the door quickly.

Once they were out in the street, Jane smiled at him. "Thanks Rigsby, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, Jane. Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in with Lisbon?" He turned and started toward the car, parked on the street. Jane followed behind him.

"You know, Rigsby, you really shouldn't be so scared of her."

Rigsby stopped and spun to face him. "I'm not afraid of her."

Jane shrugged. "If you stood up to her once and a while, she might actually respect you a little more."

"She respects me." The larger man narrowed his eyes at him.

Jane nodded as he walked past him towards the car. "Sure Rigs, keep telling yourself that."

*****************************

Inside the Crescent Moon, Lisbon followed Grace up the marble steps to the balcony where Harmon waited. As they neared the center table, a sense of unease crept up her neck. Harmon was watching them with a creeping, almost maniacal, smile on his face. Lisbon took a deep breath as they approached. Here goes nothing.

"Daniel Harmon," Grace introduced, "Ms. Teresa Hardy."

Harmon stretched out his hand. Lisbon took it and shook it with a forced smile. Leaning back in his chair, Harmon motioned for her to take the empty seat across from him, which she did. Grace watched with uneasiness. It seemed to be working, Harmon didn't suspect anything, yet. She cleared her throat.

"I have to get back downstairs. The bands getting ready to start their next set." She gave a nervous smile. "I'm singing with them."

Harmon smiled at her. "Break a leg, my dear."

She nodded and hurried away from the table down the stairs. Harmon turned back to Lisbon. "So, Mrs. Hardy."

"Ms. Hardy." She corrected.

He watched her thoughtfully. "It's strange to me that a woman as lovely as yourself hasn't found a husband."

"Actually, I'm a widow. My husband died six months ago."

"Oh, I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's no loss to me. He used to beat me on a regular basis, and he was a habitual gambler who left me with a mountain of debt." She looked around, leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice. "That's kind of how I ended up here. Avoiding the sharks, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, I see." He nodded his head, knowingly. "You still owe some people money."

Lisbon fumbled with a linen napkin in front of her. "I've already said too much. I should go." She stood to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait. Please, don't leave." She watched him nervously before settling back into her seat. They looked at each other for a moment before he spoke again. "So, from the scene I witnessed downstairs, you don't seem to get along to well with the law."

Sitting back, she crossed her arms. "Well, they never did me any good. I have no use for them."

He smiled at her, sending chills down her spine again. He seemed to be about to say something else, when a soft applause accompanied by a slow melody from the band. They turned to look over the balcony as Grace stepped up a microphone at the front of the stage. Her lovely voice lilted throughout the room, leading a number of couples on the dance floor in an intimate dance.

Lisbon watched the couples gliding across the floor simply enjoying each other's company. Her mind wandered back to the dance that she had shared with Jane earlier in the evening. It had been a truly erotic moment as he held her firmly and guided back and forth across the floor to the sensual rythem. He had looked so handsome in his tuxedo that she had almost forgotten about their mission altogether. She scowled, he was becoming too much of a distraction. But the real problem, she had to admit to herself, was that she was beginning to enjoy the distraction.

She was torn away from her thoughts when Harmon gave a low whistle, and she realized that he was watching her. He shook his head. "You know, a scowl like that should never grace such a pretty face."

"Oh, this song reminds me...of my ex-husband."

Another round of applause echoed throughout the room as the song ended. "So, how much do you owe these loan sharks?"

She laughed. "More than I have."

"Maybe I can help."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?"

Suddenly, Harmon moved from his seat across from her to the chair next her. He scooted closer so that he was leaning into her. "I happen to run a very lucrative business just out of town, and I am very well off." She gave him a skeptical look. "Here's my offer, Ms. Hardy. I will pay off your husband's debt, and you can come to work for me to pay the debt to me. What do you think?"

"What kind of work are you talking about?"

He smiled again. "I tell you what. Why don't you come out and stay with us tonight?"

"Us?"

"Grace and I, and the rest of my girls. Come and stay with us. Get a feel for the place. See what you think."

"I don't know." She said with uncertainty.

"No funny business, I promise. You can have your own room."

"Well, I would have to go get my things from the hotel."

Harmon shook his head. "I'll send someone for them in the morning. I'm sure one of the girls can find something for you for tonight."

She sat quietly for moment, seemingly thinking over the offer. Finally, she nodded. "Okay."

*******************************

After waiting in the dark corner of the Crescent Moon for almost two hours, Cho had finally left the club and made his way down the street where Rigsby and Jane waited in the car. He got in the back seat, leaning forward between them.

"Harmon invited her to his table. They've been up on the balcony talking for the last hour."

Jane smiled. "Perfect. She's engaged his interest."

Rigsby smirked. "Thanks to your crazy plan. You know she's going to kick your ass for that little stunt, Jane."

"No, she won't. Will she?"

"Oh yeah, she's gonna kill you." Cho agreed.

"Here they come." Rigsby sat up straighter in his seat.

The three men watched Harmon, Grace, and Lisbon, followed by Max and a couple of other escorts. They filed into the limo that was waiting outside the front doors.

Cho gave a slight smile as he watched Lisbon climb into the back between Harmon and Grace. "We're in."

Rigsby waited until the limo pulled into the street and disappeared before starting the car and slowing following behind. Jane grinned proudly to himself. "Let the games begin." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my stars and garters, i deeply apologize for the wait. For some reason I really struggled with this chapter to the point where I actually had to put it away for a time and forget about it. I'm still not really confident on how it turned out, so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. Btw, there are only a few more chapters left and most of them are mostly written...mostly. So hopefully I'll be able to crank them out pretty quick. Cross your fingers. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you get to it. Remember folks...review, review, review :)**

To Lisbon, the ride from the city to the Bunny Ranch, just a few miles outside of town, was the longest of her life. She sat next to Grace with Harmon across from them. They made small talk for the duration of the trip with Grace spending most of the time telling her about the girls that live there. From her tone, Lisbon could tell that she thought the world of the young women, and the agent was sure that she would like them as well. As she gazed out the window into the starry sky, she wondered how far back her team was. They had surely seen her leave in the limo and would have been ready to go. Then she wondered if Jane was with them. They knew that she had wanted him to stay behind but she also knew that for some reason Jane could always manipulate Cho and Rigsby into doing whatever he wanted. Yep, he was probably with them. She was going to have to nip that problem in the bud if he was to continue working with them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lisbon started out of her thoughts as Harmon spoke. He was watching her curiously.

She shook her head. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just admiring the night sky. The stars are beautiful."

"Yes," He smiled. "Being out so far from the city, the sky goes on forever. And so do the stars. That's one of the reasons that I chose to run my business out in the desert."

She gave a small laugh before turning back to the window.

"Ahh, here we are." Harmon said.

Lisbon leaned forward to see out the front windshield. The familiar farm house loomed before them. Where there were only a small handful of cars out front the last time she had been there, the parking area was now completely empty. "Doesn't look like you're doing much business."

Harmon chuckled. "We give half priced rates on Friday's before 11. Everyone's pretty much come and gone pretty early."

Lisbon nodded. "I see." The thought of doing business at the Bunny Ranch made her stomach turn. Having sex with random men for money was disturbing to her. It wasn't as if she was a virgin. She had had a couple of lovers before entering the police academy. They had been nothing spectacular, but then again, she didn't really have much for comparison. Jane, on the other hand, gave her the feeling that there was more to sex than the boring, bland encounters she had experienced.

When the car had finally stopped, Lisbon, Grace, and Harmon filed out and started up the steps. Harmon held the door for the two ladies as they entered. "Welcome to our happy home."

Lisbon smirked. She had the feeling that this place was anything but happy. "Thank you." was all she said.

"Grace will show you around and introduce you to the other girls." He turned to Grace. "Put her up in Sarah's room."

Although she tried not to show it, Lisbon felt more than a little uneasy about staying in their victim's room. "I thought that I was going to have my own room."

Harmon smiled. "Sarah's not with us anymore."

"She left?" Lisbon pressed, trying to get a reaction.

He gave nothing away. "You could say that. Now, if you ladies will excuse me. I have some work to get done." He reached up and pushed back a black curl that had fallen across Lisbon's forehead. "We'll talk more about your situation in the morning, Teresa, and how to remedy it."

Struggling to keep herself from shrinking from his touch, she gave him a small smile. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Harmon."

"Call me Daniel, please."

She nodded. "Thank you, Daniel. Good night."

Giving her another one of his decidedly creepy smiles, he turned and left the two women alone. Grace let out a breath. "What now?"

"Let's go upstairs to talk."

The red head nodded. "This way."

Lisbon followed her up the wide staircase. At the top, the landing split in two directions, each leading down a corridor lined with doors. She could only assume that the doors led to each girl's bedroom. Grace turned right and led her down the hallway. Although she tried to stay focused on the matter at hand, the occasional sound coming from a couple of the rooms was tough to ignore. She found it more than just a little disconcerting. Finally Grace stopped three doors down from the end of the hall.

As they entered, Lisbon took note of her surroundings. The room was just as she had expected it to be. A large bed in the middle complete with a delicate arrangement of silk pillows and a fluffy, ruffled bed comforter. Candles scattered about the room added a touch of intimacy while a variety of flowers gave off a soothing aroma that was almost intoxicating. Grace shut the door behind them.

"Daniel has brandy and a cigar downstairs before bed."

Lisbon nodded. "Can you dose his glass without him getting suspicious?"

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Good." Teresa sat on the edge of the bed. "Just a pinch of that powder that Cho gave you and he'll be sleeping like a baby for the rest of the night. Then I'll go downstairs and search his office."

Grace chewed her bottom lip and nodded. "Alright." She walked to the door. "I'll let you know when he goes to bed for the night."

"Be careful."

Grace nodded again and gave her a wan smile before disappearing into the hallway. Lisbon straightened her back and looked around. All she could do now was wait.

****************************************

In Harmon's private office, Grace stood with her back to her employer as he lounged in his leather arm chair, talking in low tones to Max. The chair was positioned in front of the fireplace where glowing flames gave off an orange incandescence which left little reason for any other light, save a small lamp on Harmon's desk. Grace glanced nervously down at the crystal snifter in front of her giving it a gentle circular movement as she watched the brandy swirl and dissolve the fine powder that she had dropped in it. She took a deep breath to steady herself and, holding the glass firmly, turned and made her way to

Harmon.

He accepted the glass with a smile through clenched teeth that held an unlit cigar between them. Setting the brandy on the small table next to him, he felt the pockets of his silk smoking jacket.

"Grace, dear, I seem to have forgotten my matches. Would you please get some for me from the kitchen?"

She gave him a forced smile. "Of course." As she turned towards the door, she could feel his gaze on her back. She prayed that the drug would work soon and that the whole matter would be over quickly. Moving as fast as her long legs would carry her, she quickly retrieved a book of matches from the kitchen and hurried back to the office. There she found Harmon and Max enjoying a private joke among themselves and was elated as she watched Harmon swirling his brandy before bringing it to his lips. His eyes closed as he savored the taste of the liquor.

"Here are your matches." She held out the small box.

"Thank you so much, Grace. You take such good care of me. I don't know how I would ever get along without you."

Grace shivered at his words. If he only knew... "I think I will retire for the evening. Singing at the club always takes a lot out of me."

He smiled. "Yes, my dear. Get some rest."

She nodded graciously and turned to leave, glancing at the grandfather clock as she passed. 1:05. She wasn't sure how long the powder would take, but she hoped it wouldn't be long.

**********************************

Half an hour later, Lisbon was pacing nervously around the room, looking at Sarah's personal affects without really seeing any of them. She absently picked up a framed picture from the dresser and stopped. It was a photo of a young Sarah and three other children that favored her, probably her siblings. They were standing in front of a small farm house in the country, all of them smiling. Lisbon shook her head sadly and wondered what could have happened to Sarah to make her leave her family and fall into the clutches of someone like Harmon.

A light knock at the door made her jump. Letting out a harsh breath, she replaced the picture and walked to the door. She straightened her posture, knowing that it must be Grace. Glancing at the small clock on the dresser, she figured it had been about thirty minutes, plenty of time for Grace to dose him and the drug to take affect. She cracked the door and was surprised that it was not Grace on the other side. She opened the door to a bubbly blond that she remembered from her previous visit. Jessica.

The pretty blond gave her a sincere smile. "Hello. I'm Jessica."

Lisbon nodded. "Uh, Teresa. How do you do?"

Without invitation, Jessica let herself in and quietly closed the door. "I know who you are. Grace told us about you." Lisbon raised an eyebrow and the blond shook her head. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. I just wanted you to know that we think what you are doing is very brave. I mean, none of us had the guts to take on Harmon, but you're doing it." She paused as she looked sadly around the room. "What happened to Sarah could've happened to any of us, and well...we just wanted to thank you. And if there's anything that we can do to help you, just say the word."

The agent watched Jessica with empathy as she spoke. Up until now, it had been all about the case. Finding justice for Sarah and nailing Harmon for all the others that he had killed in his bombings. It was that instant that Lisbon realized that there was so much more at stake. The women that Harmon had berated and pimped out for so long were now counting on her and her team to finish him off.

"Jessica," she finally said. "I really appreciate the gesture, and believe me when I tell you that I am going to do everything in my power to take Harmon down. But the best thing that you and the girls can do is stay out of the way. Things might get a little messy if things don't go as planned, and believe me they rarely do. Go and tell the girls, if they really want to help, they need to lock themselves in their rooms until all of this is taken care of."

The young girl seemed to ponder her words for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay." She reached for the door and slowly opened it. "Good luck." was all she said before closing the door behind her.

Lisbon let out a deep breath as she leaned heavily against the door glancing nervously at the clock again. Where was Grace? What if she hadn't been able to drug Harmon? God help them if he even suspected that something was amiss.

Another knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She peeked out the door and was relieved to see Grace. She quickly ushered her in and closed the door, watching her expectantly.

"It worked." Grace said quickly. Lisbon let out a relieved sigh, but Grace was still tense. "There's a wrinkle though. Harmon passed out in his chair in the study. I tried to get him to move to his bed, but he wouldn't budge."

Lisbon thought quickly. "You're sure that he took the drug?"

"Yes, I saw him drink it myself."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. According to Cho, a truck could drive through there and he wouldn't know. I'll just sneak in and get the files."

Grace shook her head. "I don't know. Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?"

Teresa looked her in the eye with a determined expression and said matter of factly, "We don't have a choice."

The house was very still as they crept down the stairs. Lisbon really had wished that she had been able to smuggle a gun in with her, but it hadn't been a viable option. She was a good fighter, but being without her weapon made her feel naked and vulnerable. She followed Grace through the foyer then the kitchen to the back of the house. They were exceptionally quiet as Grace cracked Harmon's office door. He was just as she had left him, reclined in his armchair, the flickering fire casting eerie shadows about the room. Grace nodded and motioned for Teresa that it was all clear.

"Okay, go back upstairs and wait with the others. I'll let you know when all is clear."

Grace nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

Lisbon closed the door softly behind her and moved lithely across the carpeted floor to Harmon's desk. Even with the dwindling fire, the office was very dark and she knew that she would not be able to find anything in the dark. Feeling around the desk, she finally located the desk lamp and switched it on. She glanced in Harmon's direction nervously to insure that he hadn't been disturbed. He shifted in his chair but remained asleep.

Letting out a slow breath, she moved behind his desk. Grace had told her that he kept his files in the drawers. Hopefully, she would be able to find what she was looking for quickly. She pulled out the top drawer and to her amazement it was empty. She pulled open the next drawer, also empty. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she pulled open the last drawer and stared into the empty space.

"And just what was it that you hoped to find in there, my lovely Teresa? "

Her blood ran cold when she glanced up and saw Harmon sitting very much awake, watching her. Shit, she thought. Her first instinct was to reach for her gun. She cursed again, realizing that she had no weapon. Her heart hammered in her chest as he stood slowly and walked towards her. She quickly scanned the desk hoping to find something, anything, that she could use to protect herself. Nothing presented itself. She would have to try and bluff her way out.

"Mr. Harmon," she swallowed hard as he drew closer until he towered over her. Suddenly her throat seemed unbearably dry. "I..." Her words were cut short when his fist connected to her jaw, sending her back until her back hit the wall behind her and she crumpled to the floor. She tasted blood and realized that he had split her lip.

He shook his head as he approached. "Teresa, Teresa, did you really think that I could be fooled by your little games? You and Grace, of course." Lisbon's eyes went wide. He knew that Grace was involved. She wondered what he had done with her. He snickered. "Don't worry. Grace will be well taken care of. Max will see to that."

*******************************

The door to Grace's room banged open and Max shoved her roughly onto the floor. He had grabbed her as soon as she had left Lisbon alone. She had never even seen him standing in the shadows. Now he stood over her, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Grace, you never should have gone to the cops." He kicked her solidly in the stomach. She groaned loudly as she doubled over. "And you certainly should never have brought one into the house. You should know that there are no secrets here."

Grace struggled to get to her feet. "It was you. You ratted us out to Harmon."

His laugh made her heart pound so hard that she was certain that he could hear it. She never saw his hand coming as it slammed into her cheekbone. She toppled backwards again, this time managing to land on the bed. As she sat up she was greeted with the muzzle of pistol aimed at her face. "Of course I did. Just like I told him about the little gift you snuck into his brandy."

She shook her head. But she saw Harmon drink the brandy. Her stomach sank as she realized that she had been duped. Harmon had sent her out of the room to get his matches and they had switched the drinks. Oh God, she thought, that means that Lisbon was trapped downstairs with Harmon. There was no telling what he would do to her. Grace knew her only hope was to reason with Max.

"Max, listen, we've known each other for years. I mean, I thought that we were friends."

"I am loyal to Mr. Harmon, and him only."

Grace stared at him from where she sat on the bed. "But why? He treats you like a dog. The only reason he keeps you around is to do his dirty work. He doesn't respect you."

She flinched as the pistol began to shake in his hand. "He does respect me. I'm his right hand man."

"He doesn't care about anyone or anything Max." She was pleading now. "Only his bottom line."

Max's face screwed up. "No, that's not true." He shoved the gun in her face again. "And I'll tell you one more thing..." His words suddenly stopped and his head jerked forward from the force of the blow behind him. He fell to the floor with a thud, out cold.

Jessica was standing over him, a solid wooden baseball bat in her hand. She breathed deeply and reached out to help Grace to her feet. Grace looked at the blond in amazement. "My brother always said to keep a bat next to my bed. He said it would come in handy.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Get the girls and get them out of here. Outside the rest of Teresa's team should be waiting with a car. Tell them that things have gone terribly wrong and that she might be in trouble."

"What about you?"

The red head glanced down at Max. "I'm going to make sure that Max doesn't go anywhere for a while. Now go."

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. I know that the guys didn't make an appearance, but I will remedy that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Not much to say, except thanks for all the terrific encouragement, you guys rock. Enjoy.**

Lisbon stared at Harmon her eyes never leaving his. Staying focused on his face kept her from being intimidated by the gun pointed at her chest. Alright, she thought, there was no way that she would be able to bluff her way out, so maybe the truth would do the trick. Well, maybe a hybrid of the two.

"Listen Harmon, I've got a squad of police officers camped outside this house. If you kill me, you'll hang for sure. You can bet on that." It was half true, Cho and Rigsby, and probably Jane, too, were hopefully waiting for her outside. The plan was that if she didn't show by dawn, they would come in. However Harmon didn't know that. Though she had the feeling that if she didn't come up with a plan soon, she wouldn't make it until sunrise.

Harmon leaned against his desk, crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "You really have underestimated me, my dear. I have plans for your friends outside. Including Mr. Jane." He looked at the desk and brushed some stray particles onto the floor. "I shall take great pleasure in causing that arrogant man to shriek and cry like a woman before I kill him."

Dropping her eyes to the ground, Lisbon clenched her teeth together. The way he talked, it sounded like he hadn't gotten to her team yet. She had to think quick before that happened.

Her thoughts were suddenly distracted by the sound of multiple footsteps rushing around upstairs. The first thought that came to mind was the group of women upstairs. Perhaps they had found out that something was wrong and they panicked. Now was not the time for her to have to figure out a way to protect a boat load of young women whom she was sure that Harmon would kill without a second thought.

The same thought had obviously crossed Harmon's mind. She watched him, ready to see some sign that this new wrinkle in his plan had affected his focus. No such luck. He automatically switched gears concentrating the gun on her once more then motioning toward the door with it.

"Let's go see what the disturbance is, shall we?" His words were even and his demeanor was stoic. It was as if he had anticipated the scenario. It was a shame, she thought. Harmon would have made a hell of a cop if he hadn't turned into a mob boss.

Lisbon started walking slowly toward the office door and she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her thigh. She grimaced and grabbed her leg with both hands.

"What's wrong?" He was still standing a few feet a way.

"My leg. I must have fallen on it harder than I thought."

His hand tensed on the gun. "Suck it up. Let's go."

Jessica led the parade of young women as they hurried down the staircase, bags in tow. Grace had told them to make as little noise as possible, but the prospect of danger had caused them to panic and Jessica had quickly lost control of the situation. They fled down the stairs, each desperately trying to retain her balance. She had finally made it to the bottom of the staircase and had already ushered a couple of the girls out the door when Harmon emerged from the foyer with Lisbon.

"Stop!" He yelled, stopping the girls dead in their tracks. He leveled his gun at them and scowled. "Now, close the door."

Jessica stepped up and slowly closed the door.

"I'm hungry." Rigsby sighed and attempted again to stretch his long legs from behind the wheel of the car. He, Cho, and Jane had been waiting impatiently through the night parked not too far from the house.

"Omigod, Rigsby," Cho moaned from the backseat. "If you say that one more time I'm going to shoot you."

"Screw you, Cho." Rigsby growled.

Jane sighed from his seat next to the larger agent. "Will the two of you cut it out?" he said, still looking out the window.

Rigsby ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just so tired of waiting around."

While he didn't want to admit it, Jane was feeling antsy himself. It had been hours since Lisbon had gone inside with Grace and Harmon. They had agreed to give her until dawn. It was still a couple of hours until sunrise and anything could happen in the interim. Jane had reluctantly had to resign himself to the fact that he had definitely developed more than a soft spot for the lovely agent, and the thought of something happening to her made his stomach turn and he wasn't enjoying the feeling at all.

"She's been in there a long time." He finally commented. "Do you think we should go check on her?"

Cho rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. "Relax, Jane. Lisbon can take care of herself."

Jane nodded. He was sure that she was perfectly capable of handling any situation that she was thrown into. Still, there was a protective streak that she brought out in him that he couldn't quite get rid of. His attention was drawn from the dark landscape by a movement of a shadow not too far from them. He wasn't altogether sure that he hadn't imagined it. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus in the darkness. There was definitely something there; actually two somethings. As the shadows approached, they began to take the form of two figures. By the way they moved, he was sure that they were both female.

"Uh, guys," His eyes never left the shadowy figures. "I think we have company."

Experience and intuition told both of the men to draw there guns as they searched the dark landscape. Cho opened the car door and stepped blindly out. "Hold it right there." The authority in his voice made the figures stop in mid stride.

"Please," a woman's voice called, clearly out of breath. "We need help."

Cho holstered his side arm while Jane and Rigsby exited the car. As the two women approached, Jane recognized one of them. Janice. They were from the Bunny Farm. Jane hurried to them, followed by the two agents. The ladies were stark white and their wide eyes gave away their panic.

"Take it easy, Janice." Jane soothed. "Tell us what's going on."

The raven haired beauty struggled to catch her breath. "Harmon, he has your friend. He knows everything. He's also got the others." Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "I think...I think he's going to kill them."

Cho took her her by the shoulders so that she would look him in the eye. "Get in the car and stay there until we get back." He pushed her gently towards the car. "Rigsby, let's go." As they moved towards the house, Jane followed. Cho stopped and turned on his heel. "The car, Jane. Go wait in the car."

Jane scoffed at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Cho stepped up so that they were standing toe to toe. "I mean it, Jane. You'll do more harm than good if you go."

Jane didn't flinch but glared at the man. "There is no way that I am going to stay here while Lisbon and the others might be in danger. If you want to try to stop me, then go ahead. But all you'll be doing is wasting time while your boss is staring down the barrel of a gun." Jane set his jaw and stared at him.

Cho knew that he had lost. Jane was right, they were wasting valuable time fighting. He glanced at Rigsby who simply shrugged and then sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Back at the house, Lisbon felt sick to her stomach. Harmon now had six more hostages, and things were steadily going from bad to worse. She stood in front of him watching the wide eyed ladies struggling to keep their composer with the muzzle of his pistol leveled at them. She had to find a way to get the women out of the house.

She swallowed hard. "Harmon, let them go. You've got me and you've got Grace. They are no use to you." Her stomach turned again when he snickered in her ear.

"Really?" He pushed her hard in the back, forcing her to stand in front of the group. "I'd say it's perfect." Once again he pointed the gun at her. "Once I kill you, I still have plenty of hostages to get me out of town."

Outside, Cho, Rigsby, and Jane made their way quietly to the house. In the dark night, only one light was on. Cho led them to the foyer window and crouched below it. Motioning to Jane and Rigsby to stay down, he lifted himself up to the window ledge. He dropped back down quickly and gave his companions a somber look.

"Harmon's got Lisbon and several others at gunpoint by the door." He whispered.

Rigsby licked his dry lips. "Did you see Grace?" Cho shook his head. Something ticked in Rigsby's jaw. "How do you want to do this?"

Cho looked thoughtful for a moment. Lisbon was usually the one who made the call, but Cho was the senior agent so now the responsibility fell on him. He knew that he didn't have time to dwell on the decision so he quickly made up his mind. "Come on." He said.

The other two followed him to the front porch and up the steps. As he stood by the door, Cho signaled to Rigsby who nodded and held his gun at the ready. Taking a deep breath, Cho reached out and knocked loudly on the door.

"Daniel Harmon!" He called with as much authority as he could muster. "It's the police. Open the door."

Inside, Lisbon froze when she heard Cho's voice through the door. The girls had gotten word to her team that the plan was a bust. She let out a long, steady breath and prayed that they had some kind of plan.

"Time's up, Harmon." She said evenly. "They've got this place surrounded by now. There's no way that you're going to leave here alive unless you give yourself up."

Harmon seemed nonplussed. "I'll take as many of you with me before I go." He narrowed his eyes at her and she could see that he was telling the truth. "I'm sure the department wouldn't want the deaths of a bunch of civilians on their hands."

There was another knock at the door. "Mr. Harmon. We want to negotiate for the hostages. Just tell us what you want."

"Screw you!" Harmon yelled. "There will be no negotiating."

"Mr. Harmon. It's Patrick Jane."

Lisbon's heart pounded in her chest. Jane, she thought. Goddammit. This was not what she needed.

"Mr. Jane. I've been looking forward to meeting you again." Harmon seemed pleased.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Jane's voice was surprisingly steady through the door. "I'll make you a deal."

"No deals!"

"You can have me and do whatever you want with me. But you have to let the ladies go."

The silence was deafening as Harmon considered Jane's proposal, all the while keeping a hard gaze on Lisbon. "Alright, Jane. You wanna play the hero? I'm willing to let you. Come on in. But if you try any funny business, your friend Teresa gets hers right between the eyes."

The girls moved back away from the door as Jane slowly pushed it open. He peeked in taking in the situation before stepping inside, both hands raised. Harmon's aim immediately went to Jane.

"Close the door."

"Let the girls go, first."

Harmon smiled. "All in good time, my friend. Close the door."

Jane glanced at Lisbon, relieved that she was okay, but the purple bruise under her eye and the bloody lip let him know that it had been a struggle to stay alive. He suddenly wanted to throttle Harmon with his bare hands. Lisbon nodded for him to follow Harmon's orders, but he couldn't miss the anger radiating from her. He wondered if Cho and Rigsby were right; she very well might just kill him herself. He pushed the door closed. Then keeping a close eye on Harmon, he moved to stand next to Lisbon. If things went south he had no idea what he was going to do, but at least he could do his best to protect Teresa, or she could protect him. Whatever.

"Alright, Harmon. You have what you want." Jane said, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. "Let them go."

"Is that so?" Without warning, Harmon aimed at Jane and fired.

Everything moved in slow motion as Lisbon watched Jane fall to the floor, clutching his shoulder. The ringing in her ears from the gun blast was only dulled by the piercing scream escaping his lips. As the commotion around her began to move back into real time, she dropped to her knees next to him.

"Jane!" She dropped to her knees to look at his wound. The bullet had been well placed in his shoulder going completely through. She looked up at Harmon. He hadn't meant to kill Jane, only incapacitate him.

Cho heard the gunshot and was preparing to knock the door down when Rigsby signaled him from the window where he was watching the scene with disgust. He shook his head at Cho silently telling him that Jane was alive. Cho ground his teeth. Jane was shot. If he and Rigsby went in at that moment, more shots would be fired and innocent people might be killed. He would have to depend on Lisbon to let him know when to move.

Harmon watched sadistically as Lisbon tended to Jane. "Don't worry, Teresa. I wasn't trying to kill him. I've other business to take care of first. Then I'm going to devise a slow, painful end for your Patrick Jane. Now stand up." Lisbon blinked back tears as she locked eyes with Jane. He was in immense amount of pain, but gave her a weak smile to let her know that he was alright. With fire in her eyes, she left Jane where he lay and stood up, glaring at Harmon. Almost as an afterthought, he turned his attention to the closed door. "Not to worry, Agents." He called to the two outside. "Everyone's still alive. If you wish them to remain so, you will stay where you are."

"We hear you, Harmon." Cho's voice drifted in. "We want this all to end without anyone else getting hurt. Tell us what you want."

"Don't you worry about that." Harmon seemed so calm that Lisbon concluded that he still had some kind of heinous plan to get out. It probably hinged on him killing them all. He leveled his gun at her once more. "Mr. Jane, I hope you're still paying attention, because we will begin your painful devise with making you watch the lovely Teresa die."

Then something happened that took everyone off guard, something that none of them could have possibly predicted. Jessica stepped forward, positioning herself between Harmon and Lisbon.

"You'll have to shoot me first." She lifted her chin defiantly.

Harmon gave a loud laugh. "No problem, my dear." He paused suddenly when two more girls joined Jessica. Then the rest.

"You'll have to shoot us all." Jessica sneered. "But I doubt that you have enough bullets in that gun to kill us all. You killed Sarah, and lots of other innocent people. All our lives you've made us believe that we were only worth what people would pay for us. We say 'enough'."

Harmon stood dumbfounded for the first time. He obviously had not counted on an all out mutiny. Lisbon felt a great swell of gratitude for the women standing between her and certain death. They were brave, to say the least, but she knew that there was no way that she could let any of them sacrifice themselves for her. She gently moved them to the side one by one and made her way towards Harmon.

"I will not let these women take a bullet meant for me. Do what you have to do, and then let them go."

Harmon regained his composure before lifting his gun once more. "With pleasure."

Lisbon squeezed her eyes shut as the first shot rang out. She never counted on hearing the second and third. As she opened her eyes, she saw Harmon standing before her, stark white, save for the three spots of blood oozing from his chest. His face was that of terror and surprise as he dropped to his knees and fell face first to the ground. Looking past where he had just been standing, Lisbon saw her savior. Grace stood still as a statue, gun still in hand.

Time stood perfectly still for a moment as the gathered crowd registered what had just happened. Suddenly everything happened at once. Cho kicked the door in and rushed in weapon drawn, followed closely by Rigsby. The ladies were a mass of hysterics as they tried to comprehend the evening's events. Lisbon thought of nothing else except dropping to her knees once more next to Jane.

"Patrick," she whispered, cradling his head in her arms. He had lost a good amount of blood. His face was pale and his eyes rolled lazily. He's going into shock, she realized. "Jane, stay with me."

"Boss," Somewhere in the commotion, she heard Cho's voice and like an ice cold glass of water being poured over her head, she snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Cho, check Harmon," she began barking orders. "Rigsby, take Grace. Jessica," The pretty blond, obviously affected by the whole ordeal, staggered forward. "Call the police, tell them we've got an officer down and we need an ambulance. Then call the police department and tell them we need back up."

Jessica looked at her, unsure. "But..."

"Just go," Lisbon bit out. The girl nodded and hurried into the sitting room to make the call.

Lisbon sat, covered in Jane's blood and rocked him slowly. "Hold on, Jane. Help is on the way."

Rigsby hurried to Grace's side where she stood, still holding the gun out in an iron grip. He approached her slowly, taking her hand in his. She released the gun to him. He tossed it away and took her face in his hands. Her gaze was far away.

"Grace," He said gently. "Grace, it's over."

His words seemed to pull her out of her trance and she looked at him, tears threatening to spill over. "I...I killed him..." The unbidden tears finally came as she buried her face in his chest letting them flow freely. Feeling his own anguish at her pain, Rigsby wrapped his arms around her and simply let her cry.

"Boss," Cho's voice cut through the other sounds around Lisbon. "Harmon's dead."

Lisbon glanced at Cho where he hovered over Harmon's still form. She looked down at Jane's head in her lap and , leaning over to place a feather light kiss on his temple, she smiled. "Good riddance."

**Whew...that was draining. Hoped you liked it. THere's still one more chapter coming...just to kinda wrap everything up...you know what I'm talking about ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. I have to admit that I didn't think that I would be so sad to see this story end. It's really been a blast to write. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys were a great source of inspiration and kept me writing even when I was ready to pull my hair out and throw my laptop out the window. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
**

It had been two days since the stand off at the Bunny Ranch. Lisbon, with the help of Rigsby and Cho, had fudged the report to Minelli slightly, conviently leaving out the part about Lisbon going undercover as a 'woman.' He seemed to buy it and was so grateful that they had closed the case that he had given them the next week off. Provided, of course, that they got all of their paperwork done and on his desk by Sunday night. It had sounded reasonable at the time, but with Jane being in the hospital, they had been taking turns sitting at his bedside.

Jane had been lucky that the bullet went straight through his shoulder. With minimal mending and a blood transfusion, he had been awake and demanding to leave the hospital by the next afternoon. Lisbon's team had been there strictly to make sure that he didn't try to pull a fast one and escape on his own.

Now Lisbon sat at her desk, trying desperately to focus on the folders in front of her. Carelessly tossing her glasses on the desk, she rubbed her eyes trying to ward off the impending headache. All she wanted to do was go home, pour a glass of wine, and soak in the tub. The knock at the door yanked her back to her office.

"Yes?"

The door cracked and Risgby stuck his head in. "Hey boss,"

She narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you doing here?"

Rigsby stepped in, his hands raised. "It wasn't my fault, boss, he..."

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Easy, Lisbon." Jane stepped out from behind Rigsby. His arm was in a sling, but he didn't look any worse for wear, except for that smug grin that made her want to smack him.

"As I was saying, boss," Rigsby continued. "he made me bring him here."

"Don't worry," Jane said. "the doc gave me the all clear."

Lisbon snorted. "He probably couldn't wait to get rid of you. You're a lousey patient."

Jane chuckled as we watched her. She had resumed her roll as Special Agent Terry Lisbon, hard as nails detective, but he had to admit that he kind of missed Teresa in her slinky dress and heels. He would have to figure out a way to bring a little more Teresa out. In private, of course.

Rigsby cleared his throat. "Uh, boss, Cho and I were going to take Jane out for a closed case dinner. You coming?"

Before she could answer, Cho appeared in the doorway. "Jane, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Mr. Jane!" Mouse flew through the door at Jane, who knelt down to gather the boy in his arms as best he could. "They wouldn't let me come see you at the hospital. I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me."

"It's alright, kid," he noticed that the boy still had his arm in a sling, almost an exact duplicate of Jane's. It was a painful reminder of what they had all been through in the last week. "I think you've seen enough of that hospital for awhile. I know I have."

"That's what I told him." Mrs. Malloy stepped into the office. She smiled at Jane. "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

"Me, too." Mouse chimed in. "Are you going to come visit us when we move?"

Jane glanced at the boy's mother. "Move?"

She nodded her head. "Didn't they tell you? They're turning the Bunny Ranch into a place for women and their children who want to get our of abusive marriages. Ms. Van Pelt has volunteered to run it. It was all arranged by Agent Lisbon."

Jane looked in amazement and admiration at Lisbon who deliberately avoided his gaze, but he couldn't miss the pink tinge that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. She cleared her throat loudly. "Yes, well, the police are finished with the crime scene, so they gave the go ahead."

"And your husband?" Jane asked.

"He's off on a drinking binge. I don't expect to see him for a few days."

"And if he tries to show his face at the house, he'll have to deal with me." Rigsby said proudly.

Lisbon eyed him. "Are you getting a new job or something Rigs?"

Rigsby's eyes went wide. "No, I...I mean...I just told Grace that if she had any problems to call." Everyone giggled as he stumbled over his words, all the while turning a lovely shade of red.

"You're gonna come see us, right?" Mouse's eyes pleaded with him, and Jane couldn't help but smile.

He reached over and tousled the boy's hair. "Sure kid."

"Come on, Robert. I'm sure they have a lot of work to do. And so do you and I."

Mouse looked crestfallen. "Alright."

Cho nudged the boy. "Hey, I happen to know that Rigsby keeps chocolates hidden in his desk drawer. You wanna go look with me?" Mouse nodded eagerly and was out the door, followed by Cho and a grumbling Risgby.

Mrs. Malloy shook her head. "The great things about kids is that they can switch gears so easily. But I did want you to know that we are very grateful for everything you've done. Both of you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If the two of you need anything at all, please call me." She nodded, and he could see that she was holding back tears. "Take care of yourself, and Robert." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek before she turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once they were alone, Jane turned to Lisbon who was watching him. With just a few steps he was standing in front of her. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"They're good people. They deserve a fresh start." She suddenly found something very interesting on the floor.

Jane sensed her hesitation. Cupping her chin, he lifted it so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "And what about you, Agent Lisbon? What do you deserve?"

Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, she tried calm to mentally calm her nerves. "I was just doing my job."

"Oh, you're much to modest, Teresa." He moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. His heart began to speed up as he reached up and removed her hat, and he was certain that hers was doing the same. "I think that I shall have to find a way to thank you..." He was cut off abruptly as she lifted onto her toes and planted her lips firmly to his. Her hat dropped and was forgotten as he pulled her closer with his good arm, deepening the kiss.

Teresa had surprised herself at her bold action, but it quickly passed as her body began to respond to his soft touch, and as he pulled her closer, she could feel his own body's reaction as well. They stood, not moving, standing in a tableau that neither wanted to break. So engrossed in each other they were, that they didn't hear the door open.

"Boss, we're ready to go eat..." Cho's voice trailed off and he glanced at Rigsby.

Not even bothering to break apart, Teresa and Patrick waved them off without a glance.

"Uh, ok, then," Cho said. "we'll save you a couple of seats." He closed the door.

"They're not going to meet us there, are they?" Rigsby asked, already knowing the answer.

"No way."

As they began walking back through the bullpen, Rigsby smiled. "Grace should be waiting downstairs. I asked her to have dinner with us."

Cho stopped and eyed him. "That's just great. Not only do I have to keep witnessing the boss and Jane groping each other, but now I have to endure watching you and Grace ogling each other over dinner."

"I guess we'll just have to find you a girl, Cho."

Cho snorted. "Yea, right."

A delicate clearing of the throat caught their attention. Standing at the door to the stairwell, Grace stood, looking lovely as ever in her regular suit attire. But She wasn't alone. Next to her, with her raven hair pulled back in a loose bun and her her doe eyes shining shyly was Janice. Janice was also now sporting a skirt suit that did nothing to hide her curvy figure.

"Agent Cho, Wayne," Grace said. "you remember Janice. If it's okay with you, I invited her to have dinner with us."

Rigsby smiled and nudged Cho. "Of course it's okay. Right, Cho?"

Cho coughed nervously, trying to clear his throat. "Uh, yes, that would be...nice."

Grace gave Wayne a knowing grin. "Let's go then."

The two men opened the doors and ushered the ladies through. Before they followed, Rigsby stopped Cho. "You were saying?" Cho simply rolled his eyes and followed the larger man out the door.

_Fade to black._

_Fin._

**THat's it, hope it wasn't a disappointing ending. Anyways, I'm taking a break from writing Mentalist stories for a bit (I'm sure I'll get inspired again when season 2 rolls around), and I'm going to be working on an NCIS story. SO, if anyone's interested, check it out. It's going to be called MOTHERLAND. Hope to hear from you guys soon. CIAO!!  
**


End file.
